Et si nous refaisions avec des et si ?
by Darness K. M
Summary: Et si nous réécrivions l'histoire ? Et si Stiles était le fils des Hale ? Si Derek était le meilleur ami de Scott, le fils Stilinski et professeur de lettre ? à voir ce que ça donnerait... [ Parce que j'avais envie ] Peter x Chris ; Isaac x Jackson
1. Chapitre I

Et si nous refaisions avec des et si ?

Chapitre I

« - ça fait trop bizarre, sérieux ! J'aurais jamais cru que tu arrives à devenir professeur, encore moins dans mon lycée ! » Déclara Scott en essayant de se retenir de se moquer de son meilleur ami.

« - Haa... La ferme. Et dis à personne que tu me connais ! J'ai pas envie de passer pour un débile que tu côtoie. » Maugréa la voix de Derek.

« - Si tu crois que j'ai envie qu'on sache que je connais personnellement le professeur dont tous les élèves vont bientôt avoir peur... Je ne crois pas, non. »

L'aîné se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Derek connaissait Scott depuis... Depuis sa naissance, en fait, il habitait la maison à coté mais n'avait que six ans à l'époque. Il avait toujours été un peu renfrogné et solitaire, il ne se faisait pas d'amis et ça lui allait très bien, contrairement à Scott qui était du genre sociable, toujours souriant, trop gentil pour son bien-être... Bref, Derek avait dû être le grand-frère qu'il n'avait pas eu pour que le plus jeune ne finisse pas comme l'idiot du coin à qui on pouvait tout faire. Non, dans le quartier c'était plutôt... Si tu touches un cheveu de la famille Mccall alors ce n'était pas sûr que tu revois la lumière du jour. Ça avait apporté quelques problèmes à son shérif de père, mais en sachant que c'était pour protéger des gens qu'il aime, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. En tout cas, ce genre de chamailleries arrivaient tout le temps, pratiquement dés qu'ils se croisaient, comme des véritables frères. C'est sûr que leur relation ne faisait pas penser à des meilleurs amis, vu que si on cherchait... Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de points communs et leur amitié était un véritable mystère. Cependant, ils ne se posaient pas la question. Ils tenaient l'un à l'autre et c'était amplement suffisant à savoir.

Scott afficha un dernier sourire à Derek avant de le laisser dans sa salle pour qu'il prépare son cours. La journée ne faisait que commencer, et quand il se rendit à son casier pour vérifier son état, il remarqua tout de suite le jeune homme à coté de lui en train de galérer avec son cadenas. Une chemise à carreau. L'air débraillé. Et sans doute un geek, voyant le Dark Vador sur son sac. Il ne le connaissait pas, ce qui était étrange parce qu'il lui semblait connaître pratiquement tout le monde à Beacon Hills, surtout les gens de son âge.

« - Salut, je peux t'aider ? »

Le jeune tourna un regard surpris vers la voix qu'il venait d'entendre, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce que quelqu'un lui adresse la parole.

« - Heu je... Je galère un peu avec le cadenas. Enfin, je galère avec un peu tout en général ! »

Chemise à carreaux rit doucement, semblant vouloir cacher sa gêne d'avoir était pris la main dans le sac en pleine galère. Scott observa le papier à sa main.

« - Je crois que ce n'est pas un 19, mais un 61...

\- Ho... »

Il observa ensuite l'autre froncer un peu les sourcils, l'air de se maudire de ne pas y avoir penser tout seul. Et réussit enfin à ouvrir son casier. Il sourit alors, un peu crispé.

« - Je sais que j'en ai pas l'air comme ça, mais je t'assure que je suis intelligent ! » Scott lui sourit doucement et lui tendit amicalement la main.

« - Scott Mccall, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Stiles ! Stiles Hale ! » Lui répondit-il enthousiaste en lui serrant la main.

« - Pas courant comme prénom.

\- J'ai une famille assez... étrange.

\- Ho. Cool, je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer avec toi !

\- Je parlerais pas trop vite à ta place, je parle très souvent pour ne rien dire et la plupart du temps on finit par se désintéresser de ce que je dis !

\- T'as trouvé le bon gars alors, paraît que je suis trop gentil pour mon bien-être et une grande patience.

\- Nan, je te crois pas ! On peut pas être patient à ce point-là !

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que mon meilleur ami apprécie que tu le traites de menteur...

\- Ton meilleur ami ? »

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, s'attendant presque à voir débouler un énergumène de nulle part, ce qui fit rire le brun.

« - Ho, tu le verras pas ici, il est... Partis loin !

\- Ha, dur. Quoique, je me suis jamais vraiment fais d'amis, donc je sais pas trop ce que ça fait ! »

Et voilà, ils s'entendaient déjà ces deux-là, Derek dirait que c'est Scott, trop gentil, trop sociable, trop patient... Trop Scott ! Et il n'imaginait même pas les problèmes que la connaissance de Stiles allaient entraîner, comment aurait-il pu, de toute façon ? Peu après, ils entrèrent dans la classe que Scott avait quitté il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il sourit d'ailleurs Derek qui se contenta de le fusiller du regard avant de s'apercevoir qu'un jeune homme – mais si, vous savez, chemise à carreaux – lui tendait un papier qu'il lut en fronçant les sourcils. Apparemment, Stiles était un élève inscrit à la dernière minute.

« - Comment ça se lit ?

\- Stiles.

-Stiles ?

\- Oui, et vous ?

\- Stilinski.

\- Ho ! Stiles, Stilinski, ça se ressemble, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Demanda celui-ci, toujours content de trouver des coïncidences là où il n'y en avait pas, contrairement à Derek qui le fixait l'air de dire, que ça ne le faisait pas rire, lui. Il se sentit vite mal à l'aise et se massa la nuque en détournant le regard.

« - Okay, c'est clair qu'on se ressemble pas... »

Il ne tarda pas à rejoindre la place libre à coté de Scott, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de son nouveau professeur qui comprit bien vite que son meilleur ami s'était encore trouvé un ami bizarre à adopter ! Il ne pouvait pas se faire un ami normal une fois dans sa vie ? Non, bien sûr que non, il fallait toujours qu'il reste dans les problèmes. Bon, c'était peut-être un peu de sa faute aussi, vu qu'il n'était pas l'homme le plus normal du monde non plus. Effrayant plus qu'autre chose. Bien qu'il avait un physique agréable, personne ne le nierait. Même pas le nouveau venu qui commençait vraiment à se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir fait pour mériter un tel regard de la part du plus vieux. Il sentait que l'année commençait bien, décidément...


	2. Chapitre II

Chapitre II

Stiles ne tarda pas à se cacher avec un livre pour ne plus voir le regard menaçant de Mr Stilinski, parce que ça commençait vraiment à devenir flippant... Derek, pour sa part, avait bien vu Scott avec son air de reproche pour qu'il arrête de faire ça, mais il s'en fichait. Comme toujours. Et l'avait merveilleusement ignoré. Aussi, quel fût le soulagement de chemise à carreaux quand la sonnerie retentit et qu'il put enfin sortir de cet enfer ! Il se demandait si tous les cours de lettres allaient se passer comme ça, parce qu'il en aurait vite marre... Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement cette matière.

Le reste de la matinée se passa plus paisiblement, au grand soulagement du petit nouveau, content de constater que le problème ne venait pas de lui mais du professeur qu'il venait juste de renommer Mr Grincheux. À midi, lui et son nouvel ami Scott, arrivèrent au self, si Stiles cherchaient des places, le brun lui indiqua une table déserté de toute personne.

« - C'est notre table.

\- Notre table ? On a des tables attribués ?

\- Disons ça comme ça... Si tu jettes un coup d'œil dans la salle, tu verras que les gens ont leur propre groupe, et chaque groupe, a sa table. »

à peine avait-ils commençaient cette discussion qu'un jeune homme, un peu plus âgé cependant, les cheveux blonds et bouclés les rejoignirent. Fixant Stiles un petit moment d'un air suspicieux – décidément, ça va devenir une manie – il reporta son regard sur Scott.

« - C'est qui celui-là ?

\- Celui-là, il a un prénom et une bouche pour parler, mais surtout il t'entend alors il te prie de lui parler directement !

\- Ho, je sens qu'il va me plaire, « celui-là »... Je m'appelle Isaac Lahey.

\- Enchanté, je crois, moi c'est Stiles Hale.

\- Hé bien, petit Stiles, le groupe des geeks me semble tout désigner pour toi. »

Isaac lui désigna le groupe en question, il observa un moment avant de froncer un peu le nez, ils avaient l'air ennuyant à mourir... Et puis Scott était le premier à lui avoir adresser la parole, il était sympa et semblait plus amusant que ce groupe de geek.

« - Non, ça va aller... D'ailleurs, c'est quoi le nom de notre groupe alors ?

-Il n'y en a pas vraiment... Les minables ?

-Les moins que rien aussi.

\- Ou les abrutis.

\- Bref, pas le groupe où on veut rester. Même si généralement, on recueille les nouveaux avant qu'ils trouvent leur groupe. »

Un sourire s'allongea sur le visage de Stiles, plutôt content de trouver des gens amusant et sans doute aussi bizarre que lui.

« - ça m'a l'air chouette, je crois que je vais rester avec vous ! » Isaac afficha un petit air surpris.

« - Scott, je t'ai déjà dis d'éviter de ramener des maso ! »

Stiles tourna les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé mais avant qu'il ait réussi à répliquer quoique ce soit, le blondinet reçu une miche de pain en plein sur la tête et pesta un peu en se tournant vers l'origine de ce morceau de pain, à quelque table de là, un charmant jeune homme – bon d'accord, pas charmant du tout en vérité – souriait à pleine dents en passant le bras autour de la rouquine qui lui tenait compagnie et qui semblait être sa petite-amie.

« - Je vais vraiment finir par le tuer, celui-là... » Souffla-t-il, excédé par son comportement.

« - Et qui c'est, ceux-là ?

\- C'est le groupe des populaires. Celui qui sourit comme un débile c'est Jackson Whittemore, le capitaine de l'équipe de crosse, accessoirement mon emmerdeur de voisin, on se connait depuis la primaire, on était même ami tous les trois. Mais il a voulu changer pour devenir Mr Perfection. À coté, sa copine c'est Lydia, encore à coté, la brune s'appelle Alisson, elle est arrivé il y a quelques jours en ville. Elle n'a pas perdu de temps pour trouver son groupe, elle...

\- Moi non plus, je te signale.

\- Oui, oui, on verra si tu ne regrettes pas dans les jours à venir... Et le reste de la table ce sont des joueurs de crosse.

\- D'accord... Et c'est quoi la crosse ? »

Scott et Isaac regardèrent leur nouvel ami comme s'il venait d'une autre galaxie et pendant un instant, l'autre se demanda même s'il n'avait pas un autre œil qui lui était apparut sur le visage ou quelque chose comme ça.

« - Mais d'où tu sors, toi ?

\- J'étais scolarisé chez moi jusque maintenant alors... Je ne connais pas tout ça. »

Il fut presque heureux de ne pas d'avoir s'expliquer plus lorsqu'un autre jeune homme vint les rejoindre à table. Qu'Isaac regarda d'un air incertain d'ailleurs.

« - Salut les gars.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? Ce n'est pas ta table, tu sais...

\- Ouais, mais c'est pas comme si on se connaissait pas non plus. Et Jackson m'agace, je veux l'agacer en retour.

\- Si ce n'est que ça, fais-toi plaisir... »

Le nouveau venu esquissa un petit sourire avant de voler un baiser à blondinet, puis ils jetèrent tout deux un coup d'œil à Jackson qui n'avait plus son sourire débile, laissant place à un regard noir.

« - ça a plutôt l'air de bien marcher ! » Rigola Isaac avant que Scott ne se décide à présenter les deux autres.

« - Stiles, voici Danny, le meilleur ami de Jackson, gardien de but de crosse et notre ami aussi. Danny, Stiles, le nouveau de la bande.

\- Cool, bienvenu parmi nous !

\- T'es gay ? » demanda l'hyperactif comme si c'était une question existentielle, ce qui valut un rire de la part de Danny, réellement amusé par le comportement improbable du jeune homme devant lui.

« - Effectivement, bonne déduction ! »

Le nouveau de la bande fit une petite moue boudeuse en voyant que les deux autres aussi était en train de se moquer de lui, même si ça n'avait rien de méchant. Malgré tout, il était content de constater que jusque là – mis à part Mr Grincheux – tout se passait bien. Il se faisait même des amis, ce qui était inespéré !

Bien plus tard, alors que Derek était chez lui, enfin chez son père mais ça restait chez lui vu qu'il y habitait, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de prendre un deuxième logement alors qu'il y avait bien assez de place ici, et il comptait bien continuer de veiller sur son père. Il sera bien temps de penser à déménager le jour où il trouvera quelqu'un avec qui y habiter. Si ça arrive. Parce que même si les professeurs du lycée essayaient de lui mettre le grappin dessus, il n'hésitait pas à les envoyer balader l'air de rien. Pareil avec toute autre personne, en fait... Il prit une bière dans le frigo avant d'observer son père en train d'éplucher les dossiers d'une affaire dans laquelle il ne s'en sortait pas, à en juger par son expression. Aussi, quand le regarde de Derek tomba sur le nom « Hale », ça fit tilt dans sa tête.

« - C'est quoi ton affaire ?

\- Une sordide histoire dont je ne suis pas censé te parler...

\- Je crois que ça concerne un de mes élèves.

\- … Stiles ? »

Il hocha la tête pour toute réponse, il avait donc vu juste, ça concernait le nouvel élève... Son regard devait dire qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire avant de connaître toute l'histoire, alors le sheriff soupira.

« - Sa grande sœur a été retrouvé morte dans la forêt... Enfin, un bout d'elle, elle a été coupé en deux et on a retrouvé qu'un seul bout... Déjà que le gamin avait perdu presque toute sa famille dans un incendie criminel, il y a presque 10 ans, maintenant ça... Juste au moment où on allait appeler les services sociaux pour trouver une famille d'accueil pour l'adolescent, son oncle est sortis d'un coma dans lequel il était plongé depuis l'incendie. Il se passe des choses étranges...

\- Attends... Beacon Hills est une petite ville, pourquoi on n'en a pas entendu parler ?

\- On a apparemment fait pression pour que ça n'apparaisse pas dans la presse ou ailleurs, il ne faut pas que ça sorte du commissariat. »

C'était plutôt raté alors, parce qu'à peine sa phrase terminée, Derek était déjà dehors pour aller tambouriner à la porte de son voisin Mccall. Alors qu'il lui ouvrit, et avant même qu'il puisse dire quoique ce soit, le grincheux l'agressa presque.

« - Je peux savoir où t'as encore été le chercher ton nouveau pote, là ?!

\- Hein ? Bas... C'est juste le nouveau de l'école, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je te signale que ce petit gringalet est pas clair, il attire de toute évidence les problèmes, pratiquement toute sa famille a cramé dans un incendie, sa grande sœur vient de mourir coupé en deux, t'imagines ? Coupé en deux ! Et la seule personne qui lui reste c'est un oncle qui sort d'un coma de 10 ans, tu vas pas me dire que c'est normal, ça ? »

Scott, d'abord surpris, soupira ensuite longuement... Ayant l'habitude que Derek trouve toujours de quoi suspecter les autres, il n'était pas le fils du shérif pour rien. Il se demandait même s'il ne s'était pas trompé de métier.

« - ça veut dire qu'il n'a pas eu de chance dans la vie, c'est tout... Pourquoi faut toujours que tu soupçonnes tout le monde ?  
\- Parce que toi, tu ne le fais jamais ! Surtout que jusque là, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai eu tort.

\- ça ne veut pas dire que tu auras toujours raison non plus. Stiles est quelqu'un de très bien, tu le verrais peut-être si tu ne passais pas ton temps à le fusiller du regard comme tu l'as fais aujourd'hui !

\- Non mais j'hallucine, tu t'entends parler ? Tu ne le connais que depuis aujourd'hui ! Mais d'accord, très bien, je te laisse courir vers les ennuis, et je pourrais ensuite te dire que j'avais raison ! »

Finit-il en grognant, parce que même humain, Derek grogne. Il repartit comme il était venu alors que Scott se disait qu'au final c'était plutôt son meilleur ami qui s'attirer des problèmes en se mêlant de ses affaires. En fait, le plus jeune n'avait eu aucun soucis pendant le temps que Derek était partis à l'université finir ses études. Bon, il n'était pas populaire, c'était certain, mais il menait une vie plutôt peinard. Les problèmes, c'était quand Derek était dans le coin. Il haussa les épaules en fermant la porte, il devrait se préparer psychologiquement à ce que les choses tournent au vinaigre...

Et on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit loin de la réalité. Bon, il était certainement loin, trèèèèès loin de pouvoir se douter de la vérité sur la situation, Derek aussi d'ailleurs, mais n'avait pas spécialement envie de savoir. Parce que savoir, ça apporte des problèmes, et lui, personnellement, il n'avait pas franchement envie d'en avoir. Recueillir les petits loups abandonnés, ça oui, c'était son truc. Soigner les animaux blesser aussi. Les problèmes, les secrets, les mensonges... Il préférait les ignorer.

Ce qui n'était pas du tout l'avis de son voisin, ni de Stiles, qui soupira en entrant dans la grande maison brûlé qui semblait même abandonné. Il trouva son oncle, allongé dans le vieux canapé en train de feuilleter un livre. Semblant calme.

« - 'Soir, Peter, tu boudes toujours ? »


	3. Chapitre III

Chapitre III

Peter soupira, levant un peu les yeux au ciel sans pour autant porter son attention sur le garçon.

« - Je ne boude pas, Stiles... Je suis juste extrêmement frustré !

\- Hé bien content de l'apprendre, parce que s'il y en a bien un qui devrait être en colère ici, c'est moi !

\- Tu es encore trop jeune pour comprendre.

\- Ne me sors pas ce genre d'excuse alors que tu agis comme un enfant gâté qui ne réfléchit pas aux conséquences de ses actes !

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as très bien entendu ! Tu te doutes bien que je n'accepterais pas aussi facilement de rester avec le tueur de ma sœur si je n'avais pas besoin de toi !

\- J'ai fais ça pour le bien de la meute !

\- La meute ? Mais quelle meute ? Il ne reste plus que nous deux, Peter ! Tu es mon dernier parent, mon dernier espoir si je ne veux pas finir en famille d'accueil ! Alors maintenant assume ce rôle au lieu de ne penser qu'à ta pomme, au moins une fois dans ta vie ! Reste avec moi, au lieu d'aller te battre avec des chasseurs qui n'hésiteront pas à nous tuer de sang-froid !

\- Ils n'hésiteront pas quand même...

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour se jeter directement dans leur gueule ! Nous avons assez souffert tout les deux. Alors, s'il te plait. Juste pour le moment, laisse tomber cette histoire de vengeance. »

Stiles essuyait les larmes qui roulaient à présent sur ses joues, il voulait que Peter comprenne, qu'il accepte de se tenir tranquille, au moins un petit moment. Le temps qu'il puisse réfléchir à tout ça. L'oncle avait finalement tourné son regard vers lui, il n'était pas insensible, loin de là. Surtout en ce qui concernait son neveu qui avait toujours été différent des autres à ses yeux. Laura, ce n'était pas pareil. D'après lui, elle n'avait jamais mérité son statut d'Alpha, tout comme sa mère avant elle, Talia, sa propre sœur qui était morte dans l'incendie. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire avec ce pouvoir, la preuve, elle n'avait rien pu faire à l'incendie. Alors que Peter l'avait prévenu de nombreuses fois. Il lui avait dis de se méfier, surtout de Kate Argent, est-ce qu'elle l'avait écouté ? Bien sûr que non. Peter Hale était un peu comme Stiles, le genre de personne qui avait raison mais que personne n'écoutait. C'est pour cela qu'il méritait le pouvoir d'Alpha plus que quiconque. Ho, il ne fallait pas croire, ils ne se connaissaient pas tellement, après tout quand Peter est tombé dans le coma, Stiles était encore jeune. Pourtant, le jeune homme, même à cet âge où il n'aurait pas dû se promener tout seul, était venu par ses propres moyens, parler pendant des heures à son oncle. En grandissant, il lui lisait même carrément des livres, et le loup-garou, qui entendait tout, pensait, mais ne pouvait pas bouger, avait beaucoup apprécié cela.

Pour tout avouer, il considérait Stiles comme son propre fils. Bien entendu qu'il voulait prendre soin de lui. Mais il imaginait plutôt faire ça en massacrant la famille Argent. Il s'approcha finalement de son neveu pour le serrer doucement dans ses bras, pour qu'il cesse de pleurer. Il détestait le voir ainsi. Et Stiles lui-même détestait le fait qu'on puisse le voir si faible. Aucune excuse ne sera dites. Aucun mot vide de sens prononcé. Aucune promesse qui pourrait être brisé.

« - On rentre chez nous ?

\- Ce n'est pas chez moi...

\- Alors ça le deviendra. »

Le plus vieux souffla, il ne l'avouerait pas mais quitter cet endroit lui faisait un peu mal. Plus rien n'était comme dans ses souvenirs, et il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ils ne pouvaient désâment pas vivre ici... Relâchant le plus jeune, Peter reprit la parole.

« - Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as fais pour remarquer que je n'étais plus dans le comas.

\- Ne me prends pas un débile, je sais quand même voir la différence entre mon oncle qui est dans le comas et mon oncle qui fait semblant !

\- J'aurais pu tromper n'importe qui d'autre.

\- Oui, oui, et bien tu n'as qu'à maudire d'avoir un neveu aussi particulier alors ! »

Peter esquissa un faible sourire avant d'enfin quitter la maison, montant dans le tas de ferraille qui servait de Jeep à Stiles. Il aurait pu lui demander pourquoi il gardait cette voiture alors qu'il pourrait en avoir une plus belle, une meilleure, n'importe laquelle ! Mais non, parce qu'il savait. Stiles et la vieille Jeep, c'était comme lui et cette ancienne maison toute brûlée.

Ça faisait bien une semaine voir deux que cette histoire avait commencé, tout dépendait d'à partir de quand vous jugeriez que c'est le cas. Stiles avait retrouvé un bout du corps de Laura, et l'avait enterré. Pas que ça ne lui fasse rien, loin de là, mais il était comme préparé psychologiquement à ce que cela arrive un jour. Fatalement. Il aimait sa sœur, elle prenait soin de lui, mais elle ne le comprenait pas et il avait toujours su au fond de lui qu'elle ne serait pas toujours là pour lui. Une fois, le corps – enfin le bout – enterré, il était directement partis voir Peter. Parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il en parle à la police. Ni à qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs.

Imaginez sa surprise en entrant dans la pièce et qu'il s'est tout de suite rendu compte que Peter n'était plus dans le coma. Sa colère quand il comprit que ce n'était personne d'autre que lui qui avait tué Laura. Il avait été fou de rage et s'était mis à crier sur le plus vieux. Partagé entre colère et tristesse. Heureusement qu'à ce moment-là, la folie meurtrière de Peter était passé sinon ça aurait pu mal finir. Il dut bien vite calmer Stiles, à l'aide de ses nouveaux yeux rouges, avant qu'il ne rameute tout l'hôpital. Après cela, Peter se montra très persuasif envers les médecins pour qu'ils le laissent sortir rapidement, surtout que pendant ce temps-là, on retrouva l'autre bout du corps de Laura. Constatant que tout allait bien chez l'homme – mis à part les brûlures toujours là, mais il pouvait vivre avec – ils l'autorisèrent à quitter les lieux tout en conseillant de rester prudent.

Depuis la dispute de l'hôpital, lui et Stiles n'avaient échangés que quelques mots, leur plus longue conversation se résumant à :

« - J'ai été t'inscrire au lycée.

\- Quoi ? Mais j'ai toujours étudié à domicile !

\- Il est temps que tu t'intègres aux humains. »

C'est tout, le ton de l'oncle disant clairement qu'il n'y avait pas de discussion possible. En même temps, l'hyperactif avait toujours voulu aller étudier avec les autres, il n'avait pas pu à cause de ses pouvoirs un peu difficile à gérer. Et puis, il n'aurait pas à passer son temps avec son oncle pour étudier, comme ça. Tout ça pour dire que Stiles ne faisait pas confiance à Peter, il n'était pas non plus de son coté, simplement il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de vivre avec lui pour ne pas se retrouver dans une maison remplit d'inconnu à qui il devrait constamment cacher ses pouvoirs. Pour sa part, Peter était frustré de ne pas pouvoir accomplir sa vengeance tranquillement, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus abandonner Stiles, le laisser à son triste sort, il avait confiance en lui, il le savait intelligent et doué, si quelqu'un pouvait faire perdurer la famille après lui, c'était bien ce jeune garçon.

Le lendemain matin, même cours, et c'est repartis. Derek fixait à nouveau Stiles. Non, en fait c'était différent, avant c'était plutôt suspicieux et maintenant c'était carrément méchamment. Stiles, qui avait vécu entouré de loup-garou, commençait à se demander s'il n'allait par finir dévorer tout cru par l'animal devant lui ! Qui était pourtant, totalement humain. Il finit par regarder Scott en soupirant.

« - Mais c'est quoi son problème avec moi, ce prof ? » L'humain esquissa un petit sourire hésitant avant de lui répondre.

« - C'est le fils du Shérif...

\- Ils ne se ressemblent pas du tout. » Répondit l'autre, connaissant le Shérif qui était passé poser quelques questions. il avait fais une drôle de tête, en entendant qu'il était son fils, mais n'avait pas pu se taire, comme d'habitude. Ce qui énerva un peu plus Mr Grincheux.

« - Mccall, Hale ! Dois-je vous séparer ou allez-vous fermer ce clapet qui vous sert de bouche ?

\- Si on le fermait, on ne pourrait même pas répondre à votre question ! »

Il déglutit en voyant le regard noir de Derek qui n'enchérit pas. Préférant finalement faire comprendre à son élève qu'il avait tout intérêt à se taire s'il ne voulait pas mal finir. Très mal finir. Il reprit finalement son cours comme si de rien n'était, mais le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher longtemps de parler.

« - Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

\- Tout le monde est au courant, à Beacon Hills...

\- Et toi, tu es au courant d'autre chose ? »

Scott haussa nonchalamment les épaules, parce qu'il n'aimait pas mentir mais qu'il n'avait pas envie de dire à Stiles qu'il était au courant pour sa famille. Ce qui lui valut un regard suspicieux de la part de son voisin de classe qui comprenait que son ami lui cachait des choses, et il n'aimait pas ça.

« - Je préfère que tu me le dis-

\- ça commence à bien faire, le prochain que j'entends, je lui balance un livre à la tête ! » Menaça le professeur, ce qui fit grimacer celui qui parlait juste à l'instant.

« - Je suis contre la maltraitance des livres ! »

S'insurgea le plus jeune avant de se maudire mentalement de ne pas pouvoir la fermer de temps en temps. Cette fois, c'était un miracle s'il ne se prenait pas le livre en question, dans la main de Derek qui avait l'air d'hésiter avant de finalement le poser lentement sur son bureau, parce que ce livre ne lui avait rien fais après tout.

« - Parfait, Hale, toute mes félicitations, je vous accorde le privilège de ma première heure de colle de l'année. »

« _Ho merde._ » pensa celui-ci, réussissant tant bien que mal à ne pas le dire à voix haute. Il ne lui avait fallu que deux jours pour avoir une heure de colle. Tout comme il n'avait fallu à Derek que deux jours pour en donner une. Décidément, l'année promettait d'être palpitante avec ces deux-là. Scott, un peu exaspéré par la situation, se demandait quelle tête ferait Stiles en apprenant que Mr Grincheux n'est autre que son meilleur ami.

« - Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il a contre moi, ce prof ! Je lui ai rien fais ! » S'exclamait Stiles alors que l'heure du déjeuner était arrivé et Isaac les rejoignait seulement pour manger avec eux.

« - Ho, je sens qu'on parle de Derek, ici !

\- Derek ? C'est son prénom ?

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Comment tu as deviné que c'était lui dont on parlait ?

\- Parce qu'il n'a pas fallut longtemps pour que tout le monde connaisse Mr Ronchon ici, même si nous, on le connait depuis plus longtemps. » Il afficha un sourire entendu à Scott.

« - Comment ça ?

\- Quoi ? Scott, tu ne lui as pas dis ?

\- Je ne voyais pas trop l'intérêt.

\- C'est son voisin, alors on s'est déjà croisé vaguement chez Scott. »

Oui, parce qu'Isaac non plus ne savait pas pour leur amitié. À chaque fois, qu'il l'avait croisé, Derek était en train de partir, ou venait à l'improviste, une fois qu'il savait qu'Isaac était là, il trouvait un prétexte ou un autre pour expliquer sa présence. Plus de sel, plus de sucre... Peu importe. Leur amitié était donc non seulement inexpliqué, ou inexplicable, mais en plus un secret. Ça fait beaucoup de secrets dans cette histoire. Stiles fixait Scott d'un air dubitatif à présent, pourquoi lui avait-il caché ça ? S'ils se connaissaient, rien qu'un peu, que Derek était le fils du shérif, il y avait bien une petite chance que... Mais le bouclé coupa l'autre en pleine réflexion.

« - Mais je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien !

\- Ha ? Ce type bourru, quelqu'un de bien ? Va falloir que tu m'expliques, là... » Blondinet semblait chercher ses mots avant de répondre au jeune homme.

« - Hé bien... Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il le sache, ni même qu'il s'en souvienne en fait, mais quand j'ai commencé à me faire brutaliser par mon père, je ne sais même pas comment il l'a su d'ailleurs, j'ai assister à une scène où il menaçait mon père en le prévenant que s'il retouchait à un de mes cheveux.. En gros, il allait prendre cher.

\- Et depuis ?

\- Il ne s'est plus montré violent envers moi. Et pour le peu qu'il élève la voix, rien que prononcer le nom suffit à le calmer.

\- Ha ouais, quand même... mais il avait quel âge ?

\- Je sais pas... 17 ans, je crois ?

\- Sérieusement ? Ton père a eu peur à ce point d'un ado de 17 ans ?

\- Tu crois que Derek fait peur que depuis hier, peut-être ? C'est un truc qu'il a peaufiné avec les années ! Et crois-moi, c'est le genre d'homme que tu n'as pas du tout envie de voir en colère. »

Stiles réfléchit. Et quand Stiles réfléchissait, ça ne donnait pas toujours – voir pas vraiment souvent – quelque chose de bon. Il voyait Derek, il l'imaginait mal tout gentil. En train de prendre la défense de quelqu'un, non plus. Il l'imaginait très bien en train de se prendre la tête avec son oncle, par contre. Et pour ça, il devait éviter une rencontre type parent/professeurs qui pourraient aggraver sa situation. Scott était resté silencieux, il savait tout ça, c'était lui qui avait parlé des bleus qu'avait Isaac à Derek, et depuis, même s'il ne se montrait pas particulièrement sympathique envers lui, au moins, il le laissait tranquille et être l'ami de Scott. Tout en ne sachant rien de l'amitié entre Derek et Scott. Stiles, pour sa part, savait que Scott mentait à propos de son meilleur ami et à propos de Mr Grincheux, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il savait une chose. C'est qu'il finirait par avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Croyez bien qu'il n'en dit pas un traître mot quand il se retrouva quelques heures plus tard en heure de colle avec Derek Stilinski, qui n'avait toujours pas appris à sourire, visiblement. Il essaya de rester tranquille sur sa chaise. Vraiment. Alors que Derek se contentait de lire un livre, calmement installé à son bureau. Mais il ne tenait pas en place et n'arrêtait pas de gigoter. Ce qui faisait soupirer le professeur qui se demandait bien comment il en était arrivé là. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était lire en paix. Puis, Stiles ne tint plus.

« - Vous avez quelque chose contre moi ? » Le plus grand haussa un sourcil.

« - Tu es un petit insolent, c'est déjà bien suffisant. » Pesta celui-ci alors que l'élève fronçait les sourcils. Il avait déjà un problème avec lui avant qu'il se montre insolent ! Et il sentait bien que lui aussi ne disait pas tout.

« - Et puis je te trouve bien en forme pour quelqu'un qui vient à peine de perdre sa sœur. »

Le ton de Derek approchait le reproche, et Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux, il se doutait bien que le fils du shérif connaissait l'histoire, mais il ne se doutait pas qu'il devrait y faire face de cette façon. Il baissa la tête en serrant les poings et essayant de réprimer les sentiments qui montaient en lui. Qu'est-ce que croyait cet homme ? Qu'il était content de voir sa sœur morte ? D'avoir même dû l'enterrer lui-même ? De vivre avec son oncle psychopathe ? Hé bien non, tout ça ne lui plaisait pas et le seul endroit où il pouvait un peu oublier toute cette histoire c'était justement le lycée ! Il se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de parler, ce qui n'empêcha malheureusement pas les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Décidément, il en avait vraiment ras-le-bol de passer pour un pleurnicheur en ce moment. Le professeur afficha un air surpris en constatant que son élève était en train de pleurer, et s'approcha doucement de lui pour lui tendre un mouchoir.

« - Heu.. Je... Désolé... »

C'est tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche, et ce n'était pas franchement glorieux pour un professeur de lettres. Il n'avait pas voulu être méchant, il était simplement suspicieux et maladroit de manière général en ce qui concerne sa relation avec les gens. Voir sa tête un peu penaud rassura un peu Stiles qui prit le mouchoir pour sécher ses yeux. Derek eut cependant vite fais de se renfrogner en repartant à son bureau.

« - Mais tu reste un petit insolent. » Celui dont il était question, afficha un petit sourire.

« _Et ce n'est pas près de changer_ » Pensa-t-il.

De son côté, Scott qui attendait Stiles pour rentrer, parce qu'il compter enfin lui montrer son antre, comptant sûrement qu'il y passe quand il en a envie. Il fut surpris en fermant la porte de son casier, de voir le visage de Allison juste à coté et sursauta presque.

« - Bonjour, tu es Scott, c'est ça ? » Une fille. Une fille qui connaissait son prénom. Et pas moche du tout en plus !

« - Oui, et toi, Allison ? » La jeune fille sourit.

« - C'est bien ça, j'ai une question, et je pense que tu es le mieux placé pour avoir la réponse...

Je t'écoute.

\- Est-ce qu'Isaac est gay ? » Mccall haussa un sourcil, perplexe, décidément, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec cette question... Mais en se rappelant du baiser d'hier, c'est vrai qu'il y avait de quoi.

« - Pas aux dernières nouvelles, non.

\- Parfait, merci t'es un amour. »

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois avant de partir rejoindre Lydia l'air de rien. Le brun soupira longuement, évidemment qu'elle ne craquait pas sur lui... Et bientôt, quelqu'un d'autre quittera la table, selon toute vraisemblance.


	4. Chapitre IV

Chapitre IV

« - J'suis vraiment un salaud... Tu t'rends compte ! Faire pleurer un élève au bout de deux jours de cours ! Mais comment tu fais pour être ami avec moi !

\- ça c'est un mystère non-résolu, Derek. C'est pas si grave, allons... »

Scott soupira, un peu à court de mots réconfortant, il avait un peu de mal avec le Derek qu'avait un peu trop bu, parce que son meilleur ami avait l'alcool mauvais. Très mauvais. Il geignait et était dans un tel état... Qu'il était difficile de le réconforter, même pour ce cher Scott. Pourtant, il le fallait, sinon il n'allait pas se coucher. Il y a des gens comme ça, il faut tout simplement ne pas les laisser boire, sinon c'est à vos risques et périls.

« - Mais pourquoi tu te mets jamais en colère comme tout le monde ?!

\- Parce que tu te mets en colère pour deux, déjà, même envers toi-même. Et puis, ça servirait à rien de s'énerver contre un marshmallow dépressif. »

C'était ainsi que le plus jeune avait nommé le Derek alcoolisé. Heureusement que personne d'autre ne le voyait dans cet état sinon l'image de Derek serait anéanti à jamais. Un peu plus tôt, Scott était arrivé chez lui accompagné de Stiles, qui râla en constatant que l'autre n'avait que Trivial Pursuit comme jeu sur la console, et ne resta pas longtemps, promettant qu'il prendrait une tonne de jeu chez lui la prochaine fois. Le brun avait failli répondre que ce serait peut-être plus pratique qu'il aille directement chez lui, plutôt, mais s'était ravisé en se disant qu'avec la situation familiale actuelle du jeune homme, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Le plus grand était arrivé un peu plus tard, déjà bien alcoolisé et avec une autre bière à la main, il était à présent adossé sur un coté du lit de Scott qui l'observait et qui l'écoutait geindre. Il lui devait bien ça, après tout. Posant la tête contre le matelas et un bras sur ses yeux, Derek se mit à débiter des paroles assez improbable.

« - Tu l'aurais vu... Son regard de miel, remplis de larmes... Et puis sa peau, qui a l'air si douce, si... Ses grains de beautés qui ont l'air de demander qu'on dépose un tendre baiser sur chacun d'eux, à la recherche de chaleur... » Le meilleur ami avait ouvert de grands yeux, interloqués parce qu'il entendait.

« - Faut vraiment que t'arrête la bière toi... »

Mais Derek s'était endormi. Tant pis, il dormirait là et devrait se dépêcher le lendemain matin, en plus de la gueule de bois.

Stiles, pour sa part, en rentrant chez lui, put constater aisément que Peter s'accommodait finalement très bien à leur appartement. Il avait acheté une télé pour le salon, un ordinateur aussi, une musique classique sortait du tourne disque – neuf lui aussi – et Peter était en train de faire la cuisine en attendant le retour de son neveu. Celui-ci arrivant sur la pointe des pieds pour lui faire peur – Oui, même si ce n'est pas forcément la meilleure idée du monde de faire peur à un psychopathe qui a un couteau à la main - .

« - J'suis rentrééééé ! »

Fit-il juste derrière lui. Mais Peter ne sursauta pas. Parce qu'on n'est même pas sûr que Peter puisse sursauter, de toute façon. Au lieu de ça, Peter soupira.

« - Je sais, Stiles, tu es aussi discret qu'un troupeau d'éléphant... »

Le dénommé, fit une petite moue contrarié. Certes, on ne dirait pas comme ça qu'il en voulait à son oncle, et inversement, mais il faisait un effort pour qu'il y ait un semblant d'entente entre eux. Ils allaient vivre ensemble, après tout, et il ne se voyait pas passer sa vie à faire la gueule et à rester dans le silence. C'était tout simplement impossible pour l'hyperactif qu'il était. Et Peter, bien qu'il aimait le calme, préférait voir son neveu faire des pitreries le sourire aux lèvres plutôt en train de pleurer ou de ruminer dans son coin.

Le lendemain matin, il fallut une aspirine et deux grandes tasses de cafés bien noir pour que Derek ait suffisamment les idées claires pour faire ses cours, même s'il risquait d'être encore plus grincheux qu'à son habitude. Aussi, fut-il surpris, quand il prépara son cours et qu'Isaac s'invita dans sa classe, le faisant arquer un sourcil.

« - Bonjour, Derek, ça fait longtemps !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Isaac ? Il ne me semble pas t'avoir en cours... » Le blond esquissa un sourire, déjà content que le grand professeur Stilinski ait daigné retenir son prénom.

« - Je suis venu te prêter un livre, je suis sûr qu'il te plaira.

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

\- À force de d'observer les livres que tu lis à la bibliothèque. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils en observant Isaac qui n'avait absolument pas honte d'avoir observé Derek de toute évidence, puis il prit le livre que lui tendait le plus jeune qui afficha un grand sourire avant de partir. Il reporta finalement son regard sur le livre en main, un livre rare, voir même introuvable, puisque ça faisait lui-même un certain temps qu'il le cherchait et commençait à désespérer. Il le fixa perplexe un moment, se demandant comment Isaac pouvait savoir ça. Mais rapidement, se dit que Scott devait avoir la réponse.

Le blondinet, de son coté, était parti chercher ses cours dans son casier, alors qu'il se faisait accoster par – ô surprise – Allison.

« - Bonjour Isaac !

\- Bonjour heu... Allison. Je peux quelque chose pour toi ?

\- Peut-être bien, dans quelques jours il y a une fête en ville, et j'aimerais que tu m'y accompagnes... »

Le bouclé la regarda surprise avant de froncer un peu les sourcils, perplexe, se demandant s'il y avait un piège, observant le sourire de la jeune fille, mais apparemment non. Alors il réfléchit tout en fermant son casier.

« - Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible...

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il est hors de question que je m'asseye à la même table que Jackson.

\- Quoi ? C'est juste pour une histoire de table ?

\- C'est plus compliqué, mais on va dire ça. » Allison ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu.

« - Si ce n'est que ça, je n'ai qu'à venir à la tienne !

\- Hm, bon... Puisque tu y tiens tant. C'est d'accord. »

Il se demandait bien pourquoi une fille de la table des populaires voulait à ce point sortir avec un mec de la table des nuls, mais son sourire était tellement charmant et innocent... Et puis, si c'était pour voir Jackson énervé, qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas ! La brune rejoignit ensuite tranquillement la rouquine qui lui servait de meilleure amie.

Bien plus tard, alors que l'heure du déjeuner était arrivé, comme d'habitude, Stiles et Scott furent les premiers arrivé.

« - C'est moi ou Mr Grincheux était ailleurs aujourd'hui ?

\- Ha oui ? Je n'ai pas remarqué...

\- Tu mens très mal, tu sais ? » Scott rigola.

« - Et je peux savoir ce qui t'a fais pensé ça ? Le fait qu'il ne te fusille pas du regard pendant tout le cours, voir même qu'il évite carrément ton regard ?

\- Ha ! Donc t'as remarqué aussi ! C'est pas moi qui me faisais des idées, je le savais ! J'suis pas encore fou !

\- Certes, mais le « pas encore » est inquiétant. »

Alors qu'ils riaient – et franchement, Stiles trouvait ça agréable par rapport à sa relation avec Derek ou Peter -, ils se turent quand Isaac arriva. Accompagné d'Allison. Puis de Lydia, qui de toute évidence n'avait pas été invité.

« - On s'assieds avec eux, maintenant ? »

Et alors, la cerise sur le gâteau, Jackson qui suivait les deux demoiselles, semblait hésiter à présent, Isaac poussa alors les plateaux pour que toutes les places soient prises, l'air de dire que non, Jackson n'était pas le bienvenu. Le capitaine de crosse lui lança un regard dédaigneux avant de repousser les plateaux pour s'y installer. Autant dire que c'était pas la grande joie à la table, face aux têtes d'ahuris qu'affichaient Stiles et Scott.

« - Je crois que j'ai loupé un chapitre...

\- Personnellement ça doit être un livre complet que j'ai manqué, à moins qu'on soit arrivé dans une dimension parallèle, à moins que je sois toujours endormis dans mon lit et que mon réveille ait oublié de me réveiller, j'hésite... »

Isaac ne put empêcher un sourire étirer ses lèvres devant les bêtises des deux autres, alors qu'Allison était en train de rire doucement.

« - Vous ne devez pas vous connaître, alors Stiles Hale, je te présente Allison Argent, qui est aussi nouvelle en ville. » Présenta Isaac, alors que le non-humain de la bande était en train de s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau en entendant le nom de la jeune fille, tellement perturbé qu'il ne reprit pas blondinet en affirmant, que non, il n'était pas nouveau en ville.

« - Pardon, tu as bien dis Argent ? A.R.G.E.N.T ? Comme Silver en anglais ? » Demanda-t-il après s'être repris, étant devenu étrangement pâle.

« - C'est bien ça, mes parents ont des origines françaises. » Répondit simplement la brune, ne voyant pas le soucis dans tout cela.

« - Excusez, heu, j'ai des trucs à faire. » Prétexta celui-ci avant de fuir sous le regard perplexe des autres, mis à part Scott, à qui tout cela semblait parfaitement banal.

« - Il était un peu bizarre, nan ?

\- Ho nan, là il était normal... »

Répondit simplement Mccall. Signifiant certainement par là que si les autres comptaient rester à leur table pendant les jours à venir, ils devraient s'y faire. Sans aucun autre commentaire, il quitta lui aussi la table pour rejoindre Stiles.

Encore bien plus tard – et sans que le plus jeune des Hale n'ait parlé de quoique ce soit à qui que ce soit -, il se retrouva à nouveau chez Scott, mais alors que celui-ci était parti cherché de quoi grignoter, il aperçut quelque de très intéressant par la fenêtre de la chambre. Qui donnait en plein sur la chambre d'un autre homme qu'il connaissait, vous l'aurez deviné, Derek Stilinski. Dos à la dite fenêtre, torse nu, en train de faire des tractions. Et bon sang que c'était mieux que regarder son oncle en train de cuisiner. Il l'observait, ne pouvant même plus détacher son regard de cette vision, le corps musclé de Derek, en plein effort, sous la sueur, c'était vraiment quelque chose...

« - Je rêve ou t'es en train de matter notre prof, là ? » Stiles ne le lâcha pas pour autant du regard, déglutissant un peu.

« - C'est pas humain d'avoir un corps pareil... » Souffla-t-il, pourtant bien mal placé pour faire cette remarque. Le brun rit doucement en l'entendant et s'installa sur le lit avec le plateau de trucs à grignoter.

« - Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous deux... » Dit-il plus pour lui-même avec un sourire, mais ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

« - Qui ça, nous deux ?

\- Toi et heu... Isaac. Il a prêté un livre à Derek aujourd'hui. » Stiles tourna enfin son regard vers lui, il avait bien compris que Isaac et Derek n'étaient que des connaissances de loin et que ce n'était pas leur genre de se prêter des livres.

« - Il lui a prêté un livre ? Il a des vues sur lui ou... ? » Ou quoi ? Il essayait de réfléchir à d'autres éventualités, mais c'était plutôt difficile, il ne comprenait rien aux humains. Scott haussa les épaules.

« - Je ne pense pas, non. Surtout qu'il est avec Allison maintenant. »

C'est vrai. Il était avec Allison Argent, maintenant. Fille d'une famille de chasseur. Celle-là même qui avait mise le feu à sa maison quelques années plus tôt. De toute évidence, il ne devait pas approcher cette personne, ce serait plus prudent...

Puisque nous parlons d'Allison et sa famille, elle était justement à table avec son père et sa tante, mangeant le plus tranquillement du monde.

« - Alors Allison, ça se passe bien dans ta nouvelle école ?

\- Oui, on ne peut plus bien même, je me suis fais des nouveaux amis aujourd'hui, Isaac, Scott, et un mec un peu bizarre du nom de Stiles...

\- Hale ?

\- Oui, c'est ça, vous vous connaissez ?

\- Disons que... Nos familles se connaissent un peu. »

Un peu trop, même. Kate et Chris s'échangeaient des regards qui voulait tout dire. Il y avait eu peu de survivants durant l'incendie, ils savaient que les derniers restants étaient Laura et Stiles. Tant qu'ils se tenaient tranquille, tout irait bien... Mais ils n'avaient eu vent, ni de la mort de Laura, ni de la sortie du coma de Peter, ce qui était dommage pour eux. Ils ne tarderont, cependant, pas à rattraper le temps perdus...


	5. Chapitre V

Chapitre V

Son neveu venait de franchir la porte, et Peter put l'observer venir lassement se laisser choir de tout son long sur le canapé, à ses coté, en soupirant fortement. Ce qui ne manqua pas de lui faire hausser un sourcil. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas manqué le canapé, sinon, il était persuadé que Stiles se serait laissé aller sur le plancher et n'aurait pas été prés de se relever.

« - S'est-il passé quelque chose ? » Stiles leva les bras, un peu comme un haussement d'épaule.

« - Rien. Absolument rien. Nada ! Je dirais même, plus que rien. Comme le néant après la mort. Du rien du tout, du tout.

\- Stiles... Soit il n'y a rien, soit il y a quelque chose, mais il n'y a jamais plus que rien. »

L'hyperactif ronchonna quelque chose en laissant retombé sa tête contre le canapé, il ne pouvait pas dire à son oncle que la fille de la famille de chasseur qui s'en était pris à eux était dans son école et qu'à présent ils se connaissaient tout deux, plus ou moins personnellement... Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire qu'avant de revenir, il avait passé un moment chez Scott à mater son professeur de Lettre, et aussi la personne la plus antipathique qu'il puisse connaître. Et pour tout avouer, s'il gardait le silence, Peter n'avait rien contre.

« - Tu sais, je veux bien rester calme, mais à un moment donné, il va bien falloir trouver des personnes qui vaillent le coup de faire partis de notre nouvelle meute. » Le jeune homme tourna à nouveau son regard vers l'aîné.

« - Laura et moi, on a vécu rien qu'à deux pendant 10 ans, pourquoi tu veux-

\- Parce que les ennuis ne sont pas loin, ce n'est pas pour rien que les chasseurs soient revenus dans le coin. Je veux bien reconnaître que je suis fort, et que tu fais un certain poids avec tes pouvoirs mais... Je ne pense pas que ce soit suffisant. D'ailleurs, tu en es où dans la maîtrise de tes pouvoirs ?

\- Ils sont comme moi, ingérable. Difficile à contrôler. Pleine lune ou pas ! Jusqu'à assez récemment, c'était même impensable que je puisse vivre par les humains.

\- Ne te plains pas, c'est grâce à ça que tu as pu t'enfuir ce soir-là, il me semble. »

Stiles fit une petite moue, mais il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire non plus. Bien que ce passage restait flou et mystérieux pour lui. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'en parler non plus, il n'aimait pas qu'on parle de ses pouvoirs en général, même s'il avait bien fallu en passer par là pour les maîtriser un minimum. Ça serait bête de se transformer au milieu des humains pour un oui ou pour un non. Il se redressa et posa la tête contre l'épaule de son oncle. Parce que mine de rien, cette épaule semblait plus confortable que le canapé.

« - Je crois que je me suis fais un ami... Enfin, pas qu'un, mais un en particulier.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que les autres ?

\- Je sais pas trop... Il écoute mes délires sans me juger, il me coupe même pas, ça a même tendance à l'amuser. Je me demande si c'est pas un mutant, en fait. Il est trop patient. Et trop gentil. Dit comme ça, il a l'air même ennuyeux à mourir, mais il l'est pas !

\- C'est pas courant, mais de là à être un mutant...

\- Par contre, je sais qu'il fait des cachotteries. Je sais même pas sur quoi, à chaque fois que j'essaie d'aborder le sujet, on est dérangé ! C'est quand même scandaleux de ne pas arriver à avoir une discussion sans être interrompu !

\- Tout le monde fais des cachotteries, on serait bien mal placé pour leur reprocher... »

Stiles se renfrogna, parce que eux, ce n'était pas pareil, ils n'avaient pas le choix et si Stiles l'avait, alors il préférerait ne pas mentir et ne rien cacher. Il fixa l'écran noir de la nouvelle télé tout en réfléchissant ce que pouvait lui cacher Scott, au calme ambiant de la musique classique, et se demanda aussi pourquoi Peter avait acheté une télé. Peut-être un besoin excessif d'achats dû à sa frustration actuelle... Si c'était le cas, à quoi pouvait ressembler sa chambre ? Stiles avait ce qu'il fallait dans la sienne. Télé, ordinateur, console de jeux. Comme ça avait toujours été le cas, il trouvait ça suffisant. Mais l'oncle s'était mis à lui acheter plein de vêtements, sans qu'il ait son mot à dire, ça faisait deux jours qu'il trouvait un tas de vêtements neufs sur son lit. Allant du plus chic au plus banal, comme si Peter avait fais des magasins différents.

Le lendemain matin, un samedi, jour où Scott peut rester jusqu'à l'heure qu'il décide dans son lit confortable et chaud, il fut tiré de ses songes par des pas lourds et assez pressés dans l'escalier. Tout de suite, il se maudit d'avoir donné un double des clés à Derek. Celui-ci entra dans la chambre du jeune homme comme s'il s'agissait de la sienne et ouvrit les rideaux, laissant pénétrer la lumière qui ne donnait vraiment pas envie au dis réveillé.

« - Allez, debout marmotte, aujourd'hui je vais te prouver que j'ai de bonnes raisons de me méfier de Stiles. »

Scott, qui s'était redressé en l'entendant entré, plissait les yeux sous la lumière trop ardente pour lui tout en essayant de comprendre les propos de son ami. Une fois l'info enregistré, il se rallongea en ramenant la couverture sur lui. Non mais ça va pas ? Il ne savait pas ce que Derek avait prévu ou même ce qu'il lui avait traversé la tête pour qu'il décide ça d'un coup. Mais franchement, là tout de suite, il s'en fichait. Il était quelqu'un de patient, mais lui vivant, il ne se lèvera pas aussi tôt un samedi, pour faire je ne sais quoi qui prouverait que comme d'habitude, son ami avait raison. Le plus grand ne l'entendait pas du tout de cette oreille, il tira brusquement la couverture, sous une protestation du plus petit, et commença à attraper un tee-shirt, un jean, un boxer qu'il lui balança dessus sans ménagement.

« - Lève-toi crétin, je t'attends. »

Puis il repartit en bas pour l'attendre sans un mot de plus. Scott ne put s'empêcher de soupirer longuement, comment ne pas supporter Stiles une fois qu'on a un énergumène pareil comme meilleur ami ?

« - Et merde... »

Lui vivant, il allait s'habiller et encore suivre Derek dans les embêtements, évidemment. Parce que c'est ce qu'on fait quand on est ami. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard dans la camaro de Derek, à moitié endormi. Parce que oui, même simple professeur au lycée, Derek a une camaro, une histoire beaucoup trop longue et pas des plus intéressante. Pendant le trajet, gardant tout deux le silence, le cerveau de Scott se mit enfin en état de marche pour réfléchir, et si celui de Stiles ne donnait pas forcément des bonnes choses, celui de Scott était carrément contre productif vu qu'il ne concernait même pas le sujet abordé, c'est à dire que son nouvel ami n'était pas digne de confiance.

« - Au fait, Isaac est venu me prêter un livre que je cherchais, tu ne saurais pas pourquoi, par le plus grand des hasards ? » Scott ne put retenir un sourire.

« - Ha oui, il a fait ça ? Non, je ne sais pas... Tu devrais lui demander.

\- Tu savais qu'il m'observait ?

\- Oui, je le savais... »

Derek regarda son voisin en coin, il affichait une expression qu'il connaissait bien et qui voulait dire que s'il voulait le fin mot de l'histoire, il faudrait qu'il demande au principal concerné. Même si Scott mentait mal, voir très mal, il savait garder un secret. La camaro se gara devant une grande maison toute brûlée que le plue jeune regarda dubitatif.

« - On est où ?

\- J'ai fais des recherches, c'est l'ancienne maison des Hale.

\- On a le droit d'être là ?

\- Plus ou moins... Et ils n'ont pas encore cherché par ici.

\- Cherché quoi ?

\- Le reste du corps de la sœur de ton pote. » Mccall ouvrit de grands yeux.

« - Derek, ne me dis pas qu'on est venu chercher un corps ! »

Mr Grincheux se contenta d'hausser les épaules pour toute réponse comme si tout était normal et sortit de la voiture pour faire un tour dans les environs, rapidement suivis de Scott qui soupira à nouveau. Il voulait rentrer et se recoucher. Il observait Derek en repartant dans la suggestion dans laquelle il était partis avant de se faire interrompre. Derek soupçonnant Stiles d'on ne sait trop quoi. Derek faisant pleurer Stiles. Derek buvant parce qu'il culpabilise. Derek disant des phrases bizarres au sujet du corps de Stiles... Stiles matant Derek par la fenêtre... Et maintenant, Derek semblait carrément obnubilé par Stiles. Un petit sourire égaya le visage de Scott, d'accord, il voyait ce que c'était. Et il comptait bien s'en mêler, pour une fois.

Derek gronda, parce qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose, qu'il parlait à Scott, qui ne l'écoutait pas du tout vu qu'il était dans ses pensées concernant Derek et Stiles. Il venait de trouver un endroit où la terre semblait avoir été retourné assez récemment, et une sorte de cercle avec une plante qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui ne semblait pas être là par hasard...

« - Et tu veux faire quoi ? Qu'on aille chercher des pelles pour déterrer un corps qui n'est peut-être même pas là ?

\- Hm, non. Mais je peux dire à mon père de venir fouiner par ici.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Une nouvelle voix venait d'arriver dans la conversation et les deux autres se tournèrent vers Peter, qui avait retrouvé son visage d'antan, et si on lui demande, c'est de la chirurgie. Il était calme, mais n'aimait pas qu'on vienne fouiner trop de prés de lui.

« - Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je déteste les gens qui répondent par une autre question... »

L'ambiance venait de changer, Peter était là, et pas moyen de savoir à quoi il pensait, Derek fronçait les sourcils, n'aimant déjà pas cet homme alors que Scott... étant Scott, il attendait la suite des choses, tout simplement. En vérité, le loup-garou évaluait les deux homme, l'un avait l'air costaud, assez grand, ronchon... Il ferait un parfait bêta. Il pourrait même l'embêter. Ce qu'il le dérangeait c'était le jeune homme à coté, plus petit, plus jeune et semblait se contenter de suivre l'autre homme... N'obtenant aucune réponse, l'oncle de Stiles reprit.

« - J'espère que vous n'êtes pas venu mettre le feu parce que vous avez dix ans de retard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu, là ? » Demanda Derek qui faisait comme s'il avait rien entendu, montrant l'endroit où la terre semblait plus fraîche qu'autour. Peter haussa les épaules.

« - J'ai enterré un loup-garou après l'avoir tué, rien d'extraordinaire. »

Derek grogna, ce qui eut le don de faire sourire en coin celui qu'il avait en face, il savait qu'il pourrait s'amuser avec lui. Et puis, c'était toujours plaisant de voir à quelle point la vérité était plus souvent qu'on ne le croyait, plus difficile à croire qu'un mensonge. Le professeur s'avança vers l'inconnu d'un pas menaçant pour lui faire de plus prés.

« - Je vous déconseille de faire le malin avec moi.

\- Ha oui ? Sinon quoi ? »

Sinon ? C'était le moment de Scott d'entrer en scène, bien sûr, il n'avait aucune envie d'être témoin d'une bagarre avec ou sans loup-garou. Il se mit entre les deux et attrapa le bras de Derek.

« - Hé, Derek, on se calme d'accord ? On va rentrer et laisser monsieur tranquille ! Allez ! »

Ce qui calma un peu le professeur ,qui ne quitta pourtant pas le loup-garou qui souriait de manière satisfaite, alors qu'il se faisait traîner avec beaucoup de mal par le plus jeune jusque la voiture. Ils repartirent ainsi, sans plus d'information mais sans effusion de sang.

Quand à Stiles, ce pauvre Stiles qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et qui était loin de savoir ce qui se passait prés de son ancienne demeure, il était tranquillement en train de remettre de l'essence dans sa jeep. Sage, lui. Quand une voiture vint se garer à coté de la sienne, que le gars qui en sortit n'avait vraiment pas l'air de rigoler, encore moins quand il vint se mettre en face de lui en le fixant, il ne le connaissait pas, mais il pouvait sentir les problèmes.

« - Stiles, si je ne m'abuse ?

\- Je serais tenter de répondre non, mais je sens que ce ne serait pas la bonne réponse... » Répondit-il d'un ton presque provocateur. C'était plus fort que lui, si un inconnu venait presque l'agresser sans qu'il voit pour quelle raison, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il se montrerait commode avec cette personne. L'homme esquissa un sourire mais n'avait franchement pas l'air amusé, loin de là.

« - Tu es dans la même école que ma fille, Allison Argent.

\- Ho. » Hoho, même. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû jouer la provocation avec un chasseur, tiens.

« - Je suis venu personnellement te conseiller de te tenir tranquille, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait traverser votre tête... » Surtout celle de Stiles, c'était certain.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, il avait bien compris que le nous, voulait dire loup-garou, que ce qui pouvait traverser leur tête pouvait soit être des pensées soit certainement une balle, mais il n'aimait pas trop se faire menacer alors qu'il n'avait rien fais. Ni rien à se reprocher. Il s'avança d'un pas vers le chasseur.

« - Charité bien ordonné commence par soi-même, vous connaissez ? Parce que vous êtes franchement gonflé de venir me menacer, ce n'est pas moi qui m'amuse à mettre le feu à une maison, tuant une famille entiére et des innocents !

\- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? » Stiles fut surpris, et en observant le visage de Chris, il comprit.

« - Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Génial, ça vient proférer des menaces et ce n'est même pas au courant des crimes de sa propre famille ! Un conseil, vous devriez questionner Kate, moi de mon coté, je m'occupe de Peter. Parce que croyez bien que si je n'étais pas là, il aurait déjà toute une meute, et serait en train de faire un plan pour massacrer toute votre famille ! »

Chris plissa les yeux en l'observant, l'air perplexe et se demandant s'il mentait ou non. Pas à propos de Peter, ça, il se doutait que c'était vrai. Sans rien ajouté, il partit finalement, au grand soulagement du plus jeune qui commençait à se demander s'il allait s'en sortir indemne.


	6. Chapitre VI

Chapitre VI

Chris s'énervait, tout en gardant son calme. Il réfléchissait à toute cette histoire, et plus il réfléchissait, plus il s'énervait, plus il s'énervait, plus il y pensait. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il trancha net la tête d'un poisson tout frais qui n'avait guère de lueur de vie dans le regard depuis belle lurette. C'est à cet instant que Kate entra dans la cuisine avec son sourire habituel sur les lèvres.

« - Mais qu'a fait ce poisson pour mériter pareil traitement ?

\- Et les Hale, alors ? »

Contrairement à elle, Christopher était de mauvaise humeur, surtout s'il venait d'apprendre de la bouche d'un adolescent loup-garou ce qui s'est vraiment passé il y a 10 ans. Il l'avait assez mauvaise, ce qui était compréhensible. Il fixa sa petite sœur qui avait l'air de se demander ce qu'il entendait par-là.

« - Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à voir avec l'incendie d'il y a dix ans ?

\- Quoi ? Mais non, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend te demander ça ?!

\- Parce que ce n'est pas ce que les Hale ont l'air de croire. Alors peux-tu me promettre, que tu n'as rien à voir avec ça ? »

Le plus âgé s'était approché d'elle et la fixait intensément pour décrypter le moindre signe de mensonge, quand il faisait ça, ça devenait impossible pour la blonde de mentir à son grand frère. Elle déglutit et bredouilla.

« - De toute façon, c'étaient des loup-garous, c'est tout ce qu'il méritait... »

\- Ho, c'est pas vrai... » Soupira Chris. « Non mais tu réalises ? Il y avait des innocents dans cette maison ! Tu as violé le code ! Et puis... Maintenant Peter est sortis du comas. »

Kate ouvrit de grands yeux, personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il se réveille après 10 ans ! Et elle espérait bien qu'il y reste.

« - Pas lui ! Tout mais pas lui ! C'est le pire des Hale !

\- Tu aurais dû y réfléchir avant d'aller mettre le feu à toute une famille qui n'avait rien demandé à personne ! Pour une fois que des loup-garou se tenaient tranquille... En tout cas, ne fais plus rien. Quitte la ville, même. Je me charge du reste.

\- Mais Chris...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu en as assez fais comme ça. »

La blonde avait la parfaite expression d'une adolescente se faisant disputer pour une bêtise et n'ajouta rien avant de partir à l'étage. Normalement, ce sont les femmes qui décident dans cette famille, mais la femme de Chris étant morte il y a quelques années... Il avait pris les choses en mains. Et oui, dans un monde de « et si », sa femme était morte, sans qu'on sache pourquoi, ni par qui, on savait juste que c'était sans doute le travail d'un loup-garou, ils étaient toujours à sa recherche mais avaient perdus sa trace. Le seul indice qu'ils leur restaient, c'est une meute d'Alpha, s'approchant dangereusement de Beacon Hills.

Dimanche matin, la nuit était passé, bien qu'étrange du côté de Stiles, il avait mal dormis, tout du long réveillé par des rêves qui le rendaient assez mal à l'aise. Bien loin des rêves d'adolescent normaux qu'il préférerait avoir. Alors, pour une fois, il s'était levé assez tôt, trop tôt pour un dimanche, et était partis dans la forêt pour s'asseoir sur un bout de rocher qu'il connaissait bien. Il aimait méditer là, seul, il s'y sentait étrangement calme.

Il s'assit là et ferma les yeux pour essayer de ressentir son environnement, tout autour de lui. Ainsi que les menaces. Peter lui avait dis que les ennuis ne devaient pas être loin, et ça l'inquiétait, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Parce que l'esprit de Stiles ne cessait jamais de réfléchir de plus en plus vite et vous ne voulez pas savoir tous les scénarios qu'il s'est fais dans la tête. Ho que non. Il voulait ressentir les menaces, même au-delà de la forêt, au-delà de Beacon Hills, tout en sachant que c'était impossible... Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'essayer. Tellement concentré, imaginez le bond qu'il a fait quand quelqu'un lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

« - YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! » Il s'était mis à hurler en se retournant et croisant le regard toujours aussi charmant d'un certain professeur de lettre, lui-même avait reculé d'un pas sous la surprise d'un tel cri. Alors ? Il est où celui qui a vécu parmi les loup-garou ? Même pas capable d'entendre un humain arriver. Fallait bien avouer que niveau discrétion, Derek avait un niveau bien plus élevé que celui de Stiles.

« - ça va pas de faire des frayeurs pareilles ? Vous voulez faire mourir votre élève d'une crise cardiaque, c'est ça ? Avouez ! » L'humain haussa doucement les épaules.

« - Je n'avais pas vu que c'était toi. J'allais dire au petit chaperon rouge de ne pas rester seul ici, vu qu'il y a déjà eu un meurtre.

\- Le petit chaperon... » Il fallut peut-être un peu plus de temps que nécessaire à Stiles de réaliser qu'il avait mis le sweat à capuche rouge que lui avait offert son oncle.

« - C'est pas un chaperon, c'est un sweat !

\- Rouge. Et je ne serais pas étonné de te voir te faire croquer pour un loup.

\- Tous les loups que j'ai croisé font moins peur que vous... » Bredouilla-t-il.

Mais le jeune homme se demandait surtout ce que Derek entendait par-là. Il le verrait bien se faire croquer par un loup ? Ça voulait dire quoi ? Qu'il avait l'air appétissant ? Peut-être qu'il le trouvait à croquer... Il le fixa alors que Derek remettait ses écouteurs pour sans doute continuer son jogging matinal. Il était vraiment sportif. Sportif et littéraire. Stiles se leva finalement pour venir prés de lui.

« - Vous me raccompagnez chez moi ?

\- Hm. »

Il prit ça pour un oui. Le non-loup ne voulant certainement pas confier qu'il s'inquiétait pour le non-humain, en même temps, il ne savait pas qu'il était non-humain. Stiles, étant ce qu'il était, se demanda quelle serait la réaction de Derek ou de Scott en apprenant ça. Scott aurait sans doute peur de lui. Derek dirait qu'il avait bien fais de se montrer soupçonneux et froid avec lui. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie que les choses changent...

« - ça va mieux ? » C'était Derek qui venait de parler et Stiles le regardait en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de comprendre de quoi il était question. Si c'était simplement, ça va, il aurait compris mais là... Mieux ? Mieux que quand ? C'est là qu'il se rappela qu'il l'avait fait pleurer quelques jours avant, il sourit alors doucement.

« - Mieux, oui... ça aide, de se trouver des amis au lycée, surtout, sinon je crois que j'irais moins bien. C'est sûr, y'a mon oncle à la maison, mais il est tellement calme que quelquefois je me demande s'il est vraiment là, enfin bon, ça doit pas vous intéresser, mais c'est gentil de demander... »

Aucune réponse de la part de l'autre, et le silence, ça gêne Stiles. Parce qu'il a besoin de parler. Encore plus quand celui à ses côtés le met vraiment mal à l'aise !

« - Alors comme ça, Isaac vous a prêté un livre ? Vous êtes vraiment un littéraire en fait, c'est plutôt étonnant parce que vous avez un physique d'athlète, souvent l'un ne va pas avec l'autre, même si c'est pas difficile d'avoir un corps d'athlète comparé à mon corps de crevette. Vous savez pourquoi il vous l'a offert ? On me l'a pas dis, je sais juste que c'est pas pour vous faire des avances vu qu'Isaac sort déjà avec Allison. »

Nouveau silence. Visiblement, le plus grand n'était pas beaucoup disposé à parler, comme d'habitude, en fait. Mais il ne disait pas non plus à Stiles de se taire. Du coup, il ne savait pas trop quoi penser...

« - Tu ne devrais pas te balader seul dans la forêt. »

Finit-il par lui dire, ce qui troubla encore plus Stiles, qui sentait une réelle inquiétude venant de Derek. Il devait avoir eu la même inquiétude en entendant parler du fait qu'Isaac se faisait battre par son père, d'ailleurs. En souriant, le Hale réalisait que derrière son air effrayant, son professeur était bien trop gentil. Il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait en se préoccupant du plus jeune.

« - La prochaine fois, je vous demanderais de m'accompagner, alors ? »

Répondit-il avec un sourire mutin alors qu'il venait de réaliser qu'il était arrivé à bon port. Il laissa ensuite le Stilinski, resté perplexe face à ses mots, une fois Stiles partit, il secoua doucement la tête en soupirant. Entre Stiles, Scott et Isaac, il n'était vraiment pas aidé...

Le Hale entra comme une tornade dans l'appartement, et se mit à gueuler pour trouver son oncle, oui, au lieu d'utiliser sa super ouïe, c'était tellement mieux...

« - PEEEEEEEEEETEEEEEEEER » Il entendit le bruit d'un truc qui tombe, suivis d'un « aie » venant de la chambre de Peter. Un grand sourire fier apparut sur son visage.

Peu de temps après, la tête de l'oncle émergea de la chambre en soupirant, torse nu mais avec un bas de pyjama, ce que Stiles trouvait insensé. On met le pyjama intégrale ou on en met pas du tout, mais pas la moitié !

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ?

\- Pourquoi encore ? J'ai « encore » rien fait, j'ai le droit de vouloir dire bonjour à mon oncle de bon matin, non ?

\- Pas si tu m'as réveillé juste pour ça...

\- Et bien non, je ne t'ai pas réveillé juste pour ça, mais franchement, tu ne devrais pas dormir aussi tard, même un dimanche, tu vas finir par avoir une vie de vieux pépé pantoufle !

\- Il est à peine 8h, Stiles... Dimanche dernier, tu ne t'es pas levé avant 14h. Et je serais un peu plus actif si tu me laissais faire ce que je veux.

\- Tu peux pas être juste content de retrouver ton neveu au réveil ?

\- Ho si... Je saute de joie, intérieurement. Et sinon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ?

\- Demain, je peux amener Scott ? Tu sais l'ami dont je t'ai parlé...

\- Si tu veux...

\- Tu me promets de ni lui faire peur, ni le menacer, ni le mordre, ni le griffer, ni le tuer, ni toucher à son intégrité physique ?

\- Hm, ça dépend... Je peux croiser les doigts ?

\- Peter, s'il te plait...

\- Je suis pas aussi désespéré pour m'en prendre à un adolescent. Je suis sûr qu'il a encore ses dents de lait.

\- Tu promets ?

\- Je promets, et c'est bien parce que c'est toi... »

Pour tout remerciement, Stiles vint lui embrasser la joue avant de partir à la cuisine pour préparer un petit déjeuner à son oncle qui se laissait déjà aller contre le canapé. Il savait que quand son neveu aurait terminé, ce serait comme si une tornade était passé par là. Mais l'intention était là, et vu qu'il continuait d'être gentil avec lui malgré ce qu'il avait fais... Comment pourrait-il se mettre en colère contre lui ?


	7. Chapitre VII

Chapitre VII

« - Lahey ! » Grogna une voix reconnaissable entre mille dans le couloir. Le jeune homme tourna son regard vers lui et eut un sourire.

« - Dans mon bureau, tout de suite. »

Même si officiellement, ce n'était pas son bureau, mais une salle de cours comme il y en avait tout le long du couloir. Mais est-ce qu'Isaac allait le reprendre. Non, bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas dans ses projets de mettre le professeur de mauvaise humeur. Détendu, bien trop détendu pour quelqu'un qui vient de se faire grogner dessus par Derek Stilinski, il vint sagement prendre place au bureau improvisé du professeur de lettre, qui n'était même pas son professeur. Celui-ci ferma la porte avant de s'asseoir face à lui, le regardant de façon très suspicieuse. Un peu comme le regard du caméléon dans Raiponce. Ce qui fit d'autant plus sourire le blondinet.

« - Bonjour Derek, moi aussi je suis ravie de te revoir !

\- Explique-moi, pourquoi ce livre ? » Lui répondit le ténébreux en posant le dit livre devant lui.

« - Pour te remercier de ce que tu as fais, il y a quelques années de ça ? »

Mr Ronchon paraissait perplexe, il avait de quoi, le remercier après tout ce temps, alors qu'il ne savait même pas qu'Isaac était au courant de ce qui s'était passé... Il garda le silence, ce que le blond prit pour une incitation à continuer.

« - J'étais un peu timide à l'époque, alors je n'ai pas osé aller te voir, et puis après tu es partis à l'université... Quand j'en ai parlé à Scott, il m'a donné une liste de livres rares que tu cherchais. Il se trouve que, par un heureux hasard, j'avais un des livres fourrés avec d'autres, au fond de ma cave... C'est étrange qu'un simple voisin ait cette liste, non ? » Un sourire malicieux s'afficha sur le visage d'Isaac alors que le visage de Derek, dubitatif jusque là, se durcit. Il haussa les épaules.

« - Je lui ai donné au cas où. Tu dois bien savoir comme il aime rendre service.

\- Oui, je sais ça... En tout cas, j'aimerais bien qu'on devienne amis, Derek. »

Déclara-t-il simplement. Le plus âgé, ne répondit rien, ne le fusilla pas du regard, ne grogna pas, il se contenter de le fixer. Jusqu'à ce qu'Isaac s'en aille en lui lançant un dernier sourire, ce qui le fit finalement soupirer. Il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse vouloir être son ami. Ce n'était déjà pas son genre d'avoir des amis, il l'était avec Scott parce que ça s'était fais comme ça, mais il n'imaginait pas avoir d'autres relations, ça ferait trop à gérer pour lui...

La matinée se passa, un peu plus tard, Scott et Stiles avaient cours avec Mr Grincheux et Scott s'amusait à les observer tout deux, bien loin d'écouter attentivement le cours, Derek lui avait raconté plus ou moins ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt, c'est-à-dire qu'il avait trouvé Stiles, seul en forêt, que ça faisait de lui quelqu'un de suspect, et qu'il l'avait ramené chez lui. La mauvaise foi, vous connaissez ? Parce qu'à bien y réfléchir, avant de tomber sur Stiles, Derek aussi était seul en forêt... Et puis, il ne lui jetait plus les regards mauvais du début, bon, il n'était, certes, toujours pas accueillant, mais son meilleur ami voyait clairement qu'il s'intéressait à Stiles, pas seulement à ce qu'il pouvait cacher, mais l'ensemble de l'adolescent. Pareil pour Stiles, s'il était un peu craintif au départ, maintenant il était complètement à l'aise avec son professeur-ours-mal-léché. Comme s'il l'avait apprivoisé. Il se demandait même si c'était la peine de s'en mêler.

À la pause de midi, Scott dû rattraper Stiles à travers le couloir, parce que celui-ci fonçait pour être dans les premiers vu qu'il avait faim. Il se fit tirer en arrière par le brun qui avait réussi à choper son sweat.

« - Attends !

\- Mais quoi ? Je suis pressé, moi ! »

L'hyperactif fronça les sourcils tout en regardant Scott, puis suivi son regard, sur leur table qui était déjà prise d'assaut par Isaac et Allison. Lydia et Jackson n'allaient certainement pas tarder à arriver.

« - J'ai pris des sandwichs, on va manger dehors ?

\- Ouais, t'as raison, laissons-les entre couple, tiens. » Surtout qu'il n'avait aucune envie de manger avec Allison. Ni Jackson.

« - T'es prévoyant comme mec, mais t'as pris à quoi ? Ça tombe j'aime pas, voir même je suis allergique... » Bon, ok, à moins que le sandwich soit à l'aconit tue-loup, peu de chance qu'il fasse une réaction à quoi que ce soit.

« - J'ai pris au poulet.

\- Mon préféré ! Comment t'as su ? » Scott haussa les épaules.

« - Les renards, ça aime le poulet, je crois. » Stiles parut surpris, c'était bien la première fois qu'on lui sortait une réponse pareil, à part quand c'était lui, bien sûr..

« - Je suis pas un renard, tu sais...

\- Je sais que t'es pas un renard. Mais quand tu as ton petit sourire mutin, tu y ressembles.

\- N'importe quoi, je ressemble pas à un renard... » Ronchonna Stiles, trouvant Scott étrange de penser cela.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans les gradins face au terrain de crosse, où personne ne s'entraînait, assit sur les gradins, par contre, se trouvait une jeune fille blonde, mangeant seule.

« - Qui c'est, elle ?

\- Erica, je ne savais pas qu'elle mangeait ici... »

Et avant que Stiles puisse enchaîner sur d'autres questions, Scott était déjà partis la rejoindre, tout souriant.

« - Salut Erica ! » Elle le fussilla du regard.

« - Si t'es venu pour te foutre de moi, toi aussi, tu peux passer ton chemin.

\- Je t'avouerais que c'est pas mon passe-temps favoris de me moquer des gens. Et lui, c'est Stiles, et il est même pas au courant de l'histoire. »

Lui répondit-il, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, elle les observa alors tour à tour, l'air méfiante, et sweat rouge commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas entouré de gens méfiant, en fait.

« - Au courant de quelle histoire ?

\- Rien d'important. Alors, Erica, tu restes toujours seule ici, le midi ? » Demanda-t-il tout en donnant son sandwich à Stiles. Elle haussa les épaules, l'air plus détendu, déjà.

« - Vu que plus personne ne veut rester avec moi, oui.

\- Bas si tu veux bien de nous, on dit pas non, pas vrai Stiles ?

\- Hein ? Ha heu... Je dirais bien que je sais pas, mais je crois que la bonne réponse c'est oui, c'est ça ?

\- Tu es toujours comme ça ?

\- Non, il n'est pas toujours aussi calme.

\- Hé ! Ça va, c'est pas de ma faute si j'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir des amis, ni même quelqu'un qui écoute mes bêtises de toute façon, ce n'est pas de ma faute non plus si j'ai beaucoup d'énergie à dépenser !

\- Donc, il est toujours comme ça... » Soupira-t-elle en essayant de ne pas paraître amusée, c'est sûr que ça changeait de la solitude.

« - Et Isaac ? Il n'est pas avec vous ? » Questionna-t-elle finalement.

« - Hé non, notre bon vieux Isaac nous a laissé tombé pour une fille. Qui traîne avec Lydia, et forcément...

\- Jackson. Dur. Je compatis avec vous.

\- Vous croyez que je plais aux gars ? » Demanda Stiles tout naturellement en observant son sandwich, comme si la réponse allait être écrite dessus. Les deux le fixèrent très bizarrement, jusqu'à ce qu'il relève les yeux sur eux.

« - Bas quoi ?

\- Tu vois, faut au moins être deux pour gérer un truc pareil...

\- Mais attendez, c'est super important de savoir ça ! Imagine qu'un homme me saute dessus, je suis pas du tout préparé mentalement !

\- À mon avis, il aura déjà pris la fuite en t'entendant parler. » Rigola doucement la blonde.

C'est ainsi qu'un nouveau trio de « nul » s'était créé au lycée de Beacon Hills, et il était bien plus amusant que les autres groupes qu'on pouvait trouver. Même le blond commençait à regretter son choix en voyant que ses deux amis ne se joignaient pas à eux.

Peu de temps après, plus loin de là, un voiture se garait, encore, devant l'ancienne demeure des Hale, à croire que ça allait devenir une habitude. Quand Peter sortit, il espérait presque que ce soit encore le crétin d'avant-hier. Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant Chris Argent, et sortait déjà les griffes.

« - Depuis le temps, tu es devenu suicidaire, Chris ? »

Le chasseur soupira en avançant de quelques pas vers le loup-garou, les mains en l'air.

« - Je ne suis pas armé. Je dois te parler, c'est important. »

Le Hale était méfiant, il fixait Christopher et se demandait ce qui le retenait d'en faire du hachis pour loup-garou. Mais il savait que l'homme disait la vérité, il le connaissait même assez pour savoir que c'était quelqu'un de droit et honnête. Un chasseur, certes, mais avec des valeurs qu'il avait toujours apprécié, même s'il ne l'avait pas montré. Il soupira et rentra les griffes avant de retourner dans la maison, laissant la porte grande ouverte comme invitation à entrer. Ce que fit donc l'humain, trouvant Peter déjà installé dans son grand fauteuil, qui était vraiment dans un état déplorable.

« - Ne m'en veux pas, mais je n'ai rien à te proposer... » Souffla-t-il, attendant que Chris s'explique sur sa venue. Celui-ci, prit place dans le canapé et observa le loup-garou.

« - Je veux que tu saches que je n'étais pas au courant que c'était ma sœur qui avait organisé l'incendie, il y a 10 ans... On a beau être frère et sœur, tu sais que je n'aurais jamais laissé faire ça. Kate n'a jamais apprécié la façon dont tu me traitais alors que tu étais un loup-garou. Pour elle, tu étais un prédateur et tu méritais juste la mort. Parce que c'est ce que nous avait appris notre père...

\- Tu ne m'apprends rien, Chris.

\- Laisse-moi terminé. Je sais que tu dois haïr ma famille, les chasseurs, et Kate en particulier, et j'aurais peut-être été à sa place, si je ne t'avais pas connu, si... Je n'avais pas vu ton coté humain, à l'époque. »

L'oncle de Stiles fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas à quoi pouvait bien faire référence Chris, le petit Chris qu'il avait brutalisé pendant ses années de Lycée, qui avait bien changé à présent. Le Hale se souvenait parfaitement de l'époque dont il parlait, pourtant. Il allait au lycée, il était populaire et charmeur. Chris était sa petite tête de turc, parce qu'il savait que c'était un chasseur, et il ne s'était jamais rebellé, même s'il assassinait Peter du regard, ce qui ne l'avait pas du tout dérangé, au contraire. Il aimait jouer avec le feu, mais à présent que le feu avait consumé sa maison et sa famille, beaucoup moins.

« - Comment as-tu su que je me trouverais ici ?

\- Parce que je te connais...

\- Je suis juste venu une dernière fois, elle va être démoli pour être reconstruite à neuf.

\- Ça va prendre du temps... C'est toi qui a tué Laura ? » Un lourd silence s'en suivis et Chris comprit que oui, et que c'était un sujet sensible à éviter à l'avenir.

« - Si ça peut ta rassurer, j'ai promis à quelqu'un de ne tuer et ne mordre personne. Mais si jamais elle vient se balader trop prés de chez moi, je ne pense pas que tu la retrouvera, Chris.

\- C'est compris, Peter. Prends bien soin de ton neveu. Tu as dû le sentir, ce danger qui approche... »

Le loup-garou hocha la tête pour toute réponse, et le chasseur partit comme il était venu, cependant plus soulagé. Il savait malgré tout que ce Hale-là était, au moins, un homme de parole, et que tant qu'il respecterait sa part du marché, il respecterait la sienne.

L'après-midi passa, et Stiles revint finalement chez lui, accompagné de Scott. Qui ne s'attendait sans doute pas à la suite des événements.

« - Peeeeeteeeeer, on est làààààà ! » Peter arriva et haussa un sourcil en apercevant le brun, alors que l'autre paraissait complètement surpris. Bien qu'il aurait dû faire le lien, croiser un Hale sur la propriété d'un Hale...

« - Tiens, tiens, un petit fouineur.

\- Vous vous connaissez ?

\- Lui et son ami avaient apparemment en tête de retrouver le corps de Laura sur la propriété des Hale.

\- Son ami ? Isaac ?

\- Un certain Derek...

\- Ce n'est pas mon ami, c'est juste un voisin.

\- On ne t'a pas appris à ne pas mentir ? C'est peut-être pour ça que tu as le visage de travers. »

Scott parut outré de tels propos et regarda Stiles qui n'avait pas la moindre envie de faire cesser cette conversation, de toute évidence.

« - Au moins, moi, je ne rabaisse pas les gens à propos de leur physique.

\- Je doute que tu rabaisse qui que ce soit sur quoi que ce soit, jeune homme. »

L'humain du trio, ouvrit, puis ferma la bouche en se disant que le plus âgé avait raison. Il l'avait bien eu, et Stiles le fixait.

« - Pourquoi tu mens au sujet de Derek ? » Il haussa les épaules.

« - C'est un secret d'état, je ne peux rien dire. Toi aussi, tu me caches des choses et je ne demande rien.

\- Un secret d'état ? Vraiment ?

\- Pas vraiment, on a décidé que c'était un secret.

\- Mais qui ça, on ?

\- C'est un secret. »

Stiles râla, en disant qu'il finirait par avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, alors que Peter levait les yeux au ciel en se disant qu'au moins, ils formaient un bon duo... Même si Scott l'agaçait déjà.


	8. Chapitre VIII

Chapitre VIII

Après Stiles, se fut au tour de Peter de mal dormir, et pour cause, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de penser à Chris et ce qu'il avait dis tout à l'heure. Il l'avait trouvé humain ? Enfin, il avait vu un côté humain en lui. Alors que s'il y avait bien une personne avec qui il ne l'avait pas été, c'était bien Christopher. Adolescent, Peter s'était vraiment laissé prendre au jeu du "je suis le plus populaire du lycée", même si au départ, il devait juste passer inaperçu... Qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait s'il était charmant et beau ? Sociable et qu'il se montrait gentil avec tout le monde ? Enfin, non, pas tout le monde. Pas quand un Argent est arrivé dans son lycée. Peter avait autant de sympathie pour les chasseurs que les chasseurs en avaient pour les loup-garous. Il n'hésitait pas à s'en prendre à lui pour tout et n'importe quoi. Il le prenait de haut. Et petit-Chris ne bronchait pas, il n'était pas allé tout raconter à son père pour qu'il tue le méchant loup-garou qui s'en prenait à lui, non. Ce qui énervait encore plus Peter, en vérité, puisqu'il constatait que ce chasseur, celui qui tuait les siens normalement, était bien plus gentil et honnête que lui. ça avait donc empiré son caractère, et il était devenu tellement mauvais avec lui, qu'il commençait à culpabiliser. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait pas être gentil avec ce tueur de loup-garou. Enfin, il l'avait bien été à un moment donné, mais impossible pour Christopher de se souvenir de ce soir-là.

C'était à une fête, une soirée d'il-ne-savait-plus-qui-et-il-s-en-fichait, où il avait retrouvé Christopher complètement bourré sur un sofa, à la limite de l'inconscience, pourtant il était presque sûr que s'il l'avait laissé, il aurait continué à boire. ça ne lui ressemblait pas, et même si le loup-garou ne l'admettrais jamais, il s'était peut-être un peu inquiété pour lui. Il avait fais attention à ce que personne ne le remarque en le prenant avec lui pour quitter les lieux, et Chris s'était mis à divaguer dans ses bras.

" - Peeeeeteeeer, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là rhooo, si t'es là, c'est que j'ai trop buuuu..." Le non-humain arqua un sourcil en l'entendant, définitivement, il préférait le Chris habituel. Oui, celui qu'il martyrisait, pas besoin d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie non plus.

" - T'es un grand méchant loup-garou, tu le sais ça ? Mais teeeellement coooool... Teeeeellement sexy... Pourquoi t'es toujours méchant avec moi ?" Finit-il sur une petite moue.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel, c'était du grand n'importe quoi, et vraiment, il faudrait que les gens arrêtent de picoler, ça leur faisait dire des âneries. L'instant d'après, le chasseur s'était finalement endormi contre son torse, ce qui avait eu au moins le mérite de le faire taire, ce qui n'était pas rien. Il l'avait ramené chez lui, en passant par la fenêtre, bien sûr, parce qu'il n'allait pas sonner à la porte d'un Argent non plus, il ne faut pas rêver. Et le lendemain matin, Chris s'était réveillé avec une magnifique gueule de bois, et ne devais pas se rappeler grand chose de la soirée, encore moins de Peter et comment il était rentré chez lui. Bref, même en y réfléchissant toute la nuit, il ne voyait pas où Christopher avait pu voir de l'humanité en lui. Vraiment.

" - Scott !" Avait crié un certain homme, et l'autre n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à l'entendre vu que sa fenêtre était en face de la sienne.

" - Oui, Derek ?" Demanda-t-il en ouvrant la dite fenêtre.

" - Pourquoi t'as donné une liste de livre que je voulais à Isaac ? Il se doute de quelque chose, maintenant !

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, il se doute de quelque chose depuis que tu es venu en prétextant vouloir... De la vaseline, voilà. J'aurais pu payer pour voir la tête qu'il a fais à ce moment-là.

\- La vaseline sert à beaucoup de chose." Grommela l'autre.

" - Disons que tu n'avais la pas l'air de souffrir de quoi que ce soit, donc forcément...

\- Oui, bon, ça va ! Il veut être mon ami, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire, moi ?" Scott haussa les épaules.

" - Laisse-le être ton ami, si ça peut lui faire plaisir.

\- Tu es vraiment d'une grande aide, vraiment ! La prochaine fois que je te demande conseil, rappelle-moi que tu es aussi utile qu'un porte de prison !"

Sur ce, Derek referma la fenêtre en la claquant. Laissant un Scott un peu pantois qui ne comprenait pas... Il connaissait "aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison" mais utile ? C'est utile, ça sert à ce que les prisonniers ne se sauvent pas ! Donc, Scott était utile, il ne voyait que ça. Il haussa simplement à nouveau les épaules et partit se coucher, ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de comprendre Derek de toute façon.

Le lendemain, se passa comme les autres jours, Isaac arriva, il passa au bureau de Derek pour le saluer avant de reprendre sa route, sous le regard perplexe de celui-ci, qui lui avait tout de même répondu. Stiles, de son côté, avait un autre soucis. Jackson était arrivé, pour apparemment lui parler personnellement, ou alors à lui et Scott.

" - Alors comme ça, on traîne avec la petite pisseuse ?" Fit-il avec un sourire mesquin. Stiles ne savait pas de quoi il parlait mais il avait une grande envie de lui enlever son sourire.

" - Il n'a pas dû voir la vidéo, après tout c'est un nouveau !" Répondit une voix derrière, sans qu'on sache d'où elle venait. L'hyperactif fronça les sourcils, se demandant de quoi ils parlaient.

" - Mais c'est vrai ! Attends, tu vas voir." Jackson pianota quelques instants sur son téléphone et lui montra une vidéo. On pouvait voir Erica faisant une crise d'épilepsie, et visiblement, au lieu de penser à intervenir, les élèves autour, s'était amusé à la filmer, surtout quand elle se pissa dessus. ça en était trop pour lui. Stiles fit tomber le portable de Jackson par terre et l'écrasa. Vu le bruit qu'à fait le portable, impossible pour lui d'avoir survécu. D'abord surpris, le capitaine regarda d'abord le cadavre à terre avant de se jeter sur Stiles, enfin, de tenter plutôt. Parce qu'un bras l'empêchait d'accéder à sa victime.

" - Laisse-le.

\- Casse-toi, Mccall !

\- Laisse-le. Ou je parle de ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Isaac à tout le monde."

Jackson afficha une expression de surprise et blêmit à vu d'œil. Il pesta en récupérant son téléphone et partit sans rien ajouter. Il avait perdu une bataille mais pas la guerre ! Stiles l'avait échappé belle, il s'était vu repousser Jackson et monter à tout le monde l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, ça n'aurait pas été joli à voir... Scott venait de sauver sa couverture. Il regarda celui-ci.

" - Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre lui et Isaac ?" Son ami haussa les épaules.

" - Je n'en ai aucune idée, je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, dont ils ne veulent pas parler et que personne ne doit savoir."

Scott disait la vérité, il avait bluffé, comme un maître, en plus ! Stiles était épaté, surtout en connaissant déjà les donc pour le mensonge de celui-ci. Comme quoi, quand il voulait vraiment...

" - Et tu ne cherches jamais à savoir ?

\- Ils doivent avoir de bonnes raisons de le cacher, s'ils ne veulent pas m'en parler, alors ça les regarde eux, pas moi.

\- Je serais trop curieux à ta place ! D'ailleurs, il y a quoi entre toi et Derek ? Vous êtes amis, hein ? Ou plus que ça ? Ne me dis pas que vous êtes amants et c'est pour ça que vous devez garder votre relation secrète..." Apparemment pas, vu la façon dont Scott avait éclaté de rire. Il lui sourit finalement, taquin et ébouriffa les cheveux de Stiles.

" - T'inquiète pas, tu sauras bientôt à mon avis." Puis il prit la direction de la salle des cours en laissant encore Stiles dans le flou, celui-ci passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer, tout en se disant qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas perdre l'affection que Scott avait pour lui.

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout du couloir, une scène tout à fait différente.

" - Désolé, mais finalement, je ne peux vraiment pas rester avec toi." Déclara le blondinet.

" - Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?" Demanda la brunette sans comprendre.

" - C'est pas toi... C'est moi. J'ai pas envie de perdre mes amis. Et puis, j'ai déjà des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre, c'est vraiment pas sympa pour toi."

Allison parut presque outrée, c'était la première fois qu'elle sortait avec un garçon, et ça n'avait vraiment pas duré longtemps... Elle soupira et partit finalement sans rien ajouté devant l'air de cocker d'Isaac.

Scott, Stiles et Isaac furent content de retrouver leur table à midi, accompagné à présent d'Erica qui s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec ces trois-là. Jackson, Lydia et Allison avaient retrouvés leur place eux aussi, à la table des populaires, même si Jackson passa l'heure du déjeuner à jeter un regard noir à Isaac. Celui-ci l'ignora tout bonnement, ce qui l'agaça encore plus.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, une fois que tout le monde étaient partis qu'Isaac le rejoignit dans les vestiaires pour homme, ayant vérifié qu'il ne restait plus que lui et Jackson.

" - Alors ? Tu voulais me parler ?" L'autre le plaqua contre un des casier, l'air vraiment pas content.

" - Qu'est-ce que tu as dis à Mccall ?" Isaac ne comprit pas.

" - à quel sujet ?

\- Ne' fais pas l'innocent, à propos de ce sujet !

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'en aurais parlé à quelqu'un ? Je ne lui ai rien dis.

\- J'espère pour toi. Si jamais j'en entends parler, je te jure que...

\- Que quoi ? Que t'agiras encore plus comme un petit con que maintenant ?" Le plus grand repoussa l'autre, avec force. " - Tu devrais prendre conscience que ce qui s'est passé, c'est la réalité." C'est sur ces mots que le blondinet partit, plantant le capitaine là, qui donna un violent coup de pied dans un casier pour passer sa colère.

Pendant ce temps, chez Mccall qui ne se doutait pas du tout de l'étendue de la discussion qui se déroulait dans son lycée, il y avait un Stiles. Qui observait un certain professeur corrigeant des copies. En boxer.

" - C'est pas de l'atteinte à la pudeur, ça ?

\- Pas quand on est seul dans sa chambre. Par contre, ce que tu fais, c'est voyeurisme.

\- Rhooo ça va, il est juste en boxer !" Scott tourna les yeux au ciel tout en esquissant un petit sourire. Il commençait à cumuler l'exaspération et l'amusement avec son nouvel ami.

" - Scoooott espèce de crétin !" Fit une voix dehors, pas trop loin d'eux. Le nommé sourit de plus belle mais ne quitta pas sa place, en train de consulter un livre.

" - Tu peux répondre, s'il te plait ?" Stiles fronça les sourcils mais ouvrit la fenêtre pour découvrir Derek, toujours en boxer, penché à sa fenêtre.

" - Je peux prendre un message ?" Demanda-t-il simplement. Derek cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de répondre.

" - Oui, tu peux engueuler ton pote et lui qu'il est débile de faire des erreurs pareils dans ses copies !

\- D'accord, je transmettrais. Et moi, vous m'avez corrigé ?

\- Oui, tu as une note excellente, tu devrais donner des cours à mon abruti de voisin !"

Le non-humain rigola, alors que Scott ne réagit même pas, continuant ce qu'il faisait, trop habitué aux mots d'amour de Derek. Il les laissa discuter et faire connaissance, parce que oui, Derek s'était réellement mis à discuter avec Stiles. Il y a un début à tout.


	9. Chapitre IX

Chapitre IX

Le matin se levait sur Beacon Hills, tout le monde se préparait pour aller travailler, ou en cours, mais il y avait un jeune homme plus préoccupé ce matin-là que les autres matins, et si ça continuait comme ça, il allait finir par être en retard en cours. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être en retard au cours de grincheux ! Surtout maintenant qu'il y avait une espèce d'entente entre eux, un petit quelque chose de cordiale qui n'était pas désagréable. C'est ainsi que quand Derek passa dans le coin, il voyait la jeep, le capot ouvert, et seul le bas du corps de Stiles qui en sortait. Autant dire qu'il avait une belle vue sur son petit postérieur. Il s'arrêta non loin et baissa sa vitre.

" - Un Problème ?" Le plus jeune se redressa, surpris d'entendre la voix de son professeur qu'il regarda l'instant d'après avant de sourire.

" - Petit problème de voiture, oui !" L'autre se gara et sortit de la camaro pour venir voir la bête de plus prés. Et quand je parle de la bête, c'est bien la jeep. Il soupira en voyant tout le scotch qu'avait mis Stiles pour réparer la plupart des dégâts.

" - Pour information, la scotch ne répare rien... Pourquoi tu ne l'emmènes pas au garage ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie qu'un inconnu tripote ma précieuse Jeep !" Répondit l'autre avec une petite moue. Derek soupira, mais ne se considérant pas comme un inconnu pour Stiles, il alla prendre sa caisse à outil dans le coffre de sa voiture pour jeter un œil à tout ça, sous l'œil attentif de son élève qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder tout ce qu'il faisait.

" - Prof, sportif et même mécanicien, y a t-il une chose que vous ne savez pas faire ?

\- Hmm.. Te faire taire ?" Oups. Touché.

" - Alors, vous êtes quoi l'un pour l'autre, avec Scott ?

\- On est juste voisin." Ce fut au tour de Stiles de lever les yeux au ciel.

" - évidemment, pas un pour racheter l'autre... " Il y eut un petit silence, qui aurait pu durer si Stiles n'était pas Stiles. " - Au fait, j'ai bien réfléchis, et c'est pas possible que je me fasse mordre par un loup, vu que ça fait des années qu'il n'y en a plus dans la région !

\- Je sais. Ce qui est le plus étrange c'est qu'on a retrouvé des poils de loup sur le corps de ta sœur." Re-oups. Il avait oublié qu'il parlait au fils du shériff, tiens. Pour une fois n'aurait-il pas pu se taire ?

" - Ha bon ? Je ne savais pas... C'est mon oncle qui se tient au courant de l'enquête, moi je préférerais oublier..." Stiles se massa la nuque, mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas mentir, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus dire que c'était son oncle loup-garou qui était à l'origine de tout ça. Derek soupira, il avait toujours des soupçons sur le jeune homme mais n'aimait pas le voir mal, il se contenta de lui donner une petite tape dans l'épaule.

" - Pas le temps de réparer, grimpe dans ma voiture, je te reconduirais après les cours et j'arrangerais ça."

Le sourire de Stiles fut tellement grand qu'on se demandait s'il n'allait pas faire le tour de sa tête. Oui, non, peut-être pas. En tout cas, il ne fallut pas le dire deux fois avant qu'il ferma sa jeep et grimpe dans la voiture de Derek qui le trouvait, peut-être un peu, un tout petit peu amusant. Il prit place au volant et déclara finalement.

" - Tu peux me tutoyer en dehors des cours, je suis pas si vieux..." était-ce l'impression de Stiles que Derek se rapprochait peu à peu de lui ? Si c'était le cas, il n'était vraiment pas contre...

Mais quelle fut la tête des autres élèves quand ils virent Derek, le beau professeur grognon et mystérieux, et Stiles, l'élève insolent qui n'arrêtait pas de parler, descendre de la même voiture. ça allait faire le tour du lycée en un temps record. Scott ne parut pas surpris. Isaac un peu plus mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de saluer Derek.

" - Tu sais jouer à la Crosse ?" Demanda un peu plus tard Danny à Stiles.

" - Heu... non...

\- Tu devrais quand même tenter ta chance, on cherche des joueurs !" Lui avait-il dit avec une tape sur l'épaule.

" - Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, Jackson n'a pas l'air de beaucoup m'aimer.

\- Jackson n'aime pas beaucoup de monde, je sais de quoi je parle, je suis son meilleur ami !" Et pendant que Stiles réalisait que le meilleur ami de Jackson était gay, Danny fut pris à part par Scott qui voulait lui parler seul à seul.

" - Je peux te demander un service ?" Danny haussa un sourcil, il appréciait Scott, mais il ne lui avait jamais demandé un seul service, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu demander un service à quelqu'un de toute façon.

" - ça dépend le genre de service...

\- Le genre de service que je ne peux demander qu'à toi." Il n'avait même pas sûr lui-même de ce qu'il voulait demander. Il jeta un regard à Stiles qui était parti en plein monologue avec Isaac qui essayait de comprendre. " - J'aimerais que tu donnes des conseils sur les relations entre homme à Stiles." Danny fut réellement surpris.

" - Il est gay ?

\- Pas vraiment... Enfin, je sais pas trop, mais je suis presque persuadé qu'il est en train de tomber amoureux d'un mec. Et puis, dans le pire des cas, ça satisfera sa curiosité sur le sujet.

\- Le mec en question, c'est pas toi ?" Scott rigola.

" - Non, ce n'est pas moi.

\- Je t'ai toujours connu célibataire, pourtant tu es plutôt pas mal, alors c'est quoi qui te branche mis à part caser tes potes ?" Scott haussa nonchalamment les épaules, l'air un peu mal à l'aise avec le sujet.

" - Je te tiendrais au courant quand je le saurais, d'accord ?" Danny acquiesça avec un petit sourire et jeta lui aussi un coup d'œil à Stiles qui n'avait toujours pas terminé face à un Isaac perdu.

" - Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour ton ami, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi." Mccall lui sourit, reconnaissant, avant que tout deux reprenne des chemins différents.

Le temps passait. Le temps passait et Peter était décidé à aller voir Chris pour lui demander. Il lui demanderait ce qu'il avait pu voir d'humain chez lui. Il voulait savoir. Le problème c'est qu'une fois devant chez lui, il était hésitant. Et en proie à un sentiment étrange qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui avait le don de l'agacer. Il fit donc demi-tour et ce sentiment le quitta. Il était donc satisfait que ce sentiment soit parti mais frustré de ne pas avoir fait, ce pourquoi il était sorti de chez lui.

Christopher, pendant ce temps, vaquait à ses occupations, c'est-à-dire s'occuper de ses armes, les entretenir pour qu'elles soient prêtes le moment venu, surtout si les Alphas s'approchaient de Beacon Hills. Il repensa à Peter, et se demanda s'il serait capable de s'occuper de lui si les circonstances l'exigeaient. Qu'aurait-il fais si celui-ci s'en était pris à sa famille sans qu'il ne soit au courant de toute cette histoire ? Il ne savait pas lui-même. Il n'avait jamais voulu aucun mal à Peter, même si celui-ci aurait bien mérité une paire de claque de temps en temps histoire de le remettre à sa place, pour lui, Peter n'était pas un simple prédateur, comme les autres loup-garous. C'était quelqu'un d'intelligent, qui avait d'étrange cotés... Pour un loup-garou. La première fois qu'il s'en était rendu compte, c'était quand il l'avait surpris dans la serre du club de jardinage du lycée, posé dans un fauteuil, voulant visiblement être au calme, et plongé dans un bon vieux classique. Hamlet. Au point qu'il fallut un bon moment pour que Peter se rende compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que lui dans la pièce, pendant ce temps-là, Chris l'avait observé en silence, et au moment ou le loup-garou avait redressé la tête pour chercher l'intrus, il avait pris la fuite. Pourquoi avait-il fais ça alors qu'il ne faisait rien de mal ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais observer Peter était devenu l'un de ses passe-temps, au lycée.

C'est ainsi que Peter ne parla pas à Chris. Par contre, Stiles étaient quand même partis tenter sa chance à la Crosse, le moins qu'on pouvait dire c'est qu'il était doué. Il avait un peu de mal à repousser ses adversaires mais il était rapide, souple, et savait très bien profiter des faiblesses des autres. Autant dire que quand il avait passé Jackson sans problème, beaucoup avaient rigolé et le coach avait énoncé l'idée - en criant bien sûr - que si Jackson ne se reprenait pas, il y avait des chances pour que le nouveau prenne sa place. Deux bonnes nouvelles en une seule phrase, en somme. Isaac était arrivé en plein milieu de l'entrainement, pour rejoindre les autres dans le gradin.

" - Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour jouer comme lui !" Avait-il déclaré avant de remarquer, avec une petite surprise, qu'Erica s'était endormis sur l'épaule de Scott. Il sourit alors.

" - Vous faites un beau couple !" Le brun leva les yeux au ciel.

" - Est-ce qu'à un moment donné on va arrêter de me mettre en couple avec tout le monde ?

\- Hé, c'est pas notre faute si tu es gentil avec tout le monde, justement ! Pas facile de faire la différence avec ceux pour qui tu as vraiment des sentiments...

\- Mettez-vous dans la tête que je n'ai des sentiments pour personne, alors. Enfin si, mais amicaux, rien de plus.

\- Pour le moment seulement, ça peut changer à tout instant." Scott se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il n'aimait pas qu'on s'occupe de sa vie sentimentale. Vie sentimentale qu'il n'avait même pas, en plus ! C'était un comble.

" - Dis, Danny, je peux te poser une question ?" Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le jeune homme sentait mal la dite question.

" - Pose-la toujours, on verra si j'y réponds..." Autrement dis, je vais faire un effort parce que Scott m'a demandé un service. Et que du fait, il va m'en devoir un.

" - Est-ce que je te plais ?" Danny fronça un peu les sourcils, sous l'incompréhension. Soit Stiles avait des vues sur lui, soit il voulait satisfaire sa curiosité, comme l'avait suggéré son ami.

" - Est-ce que tu as envie de me plaire ?" Avait-il finalement répondu, même si ce n'était concrètement pas une réponse.

" - Bas, peut-être pas à toi en particulier, mais c'est intéressant de savoir si je plais aux mecs ou pas, pas que j'ai l'intention de plaire à un mec, mais tu vois si j'apprenais que je plais à un mec, si je sais déjà que je plais aux hommes, ça sera déjà moins surprenant." La première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Danny, c'est de se demander comment Scott arrivait à suivre et comprendre cet énergumène.

" - Franchement, tu n'es pas mon genre, mais je pense que oui, tu peux plaire à un mec." Stiles esquissa un sourire, ce n'est pas exactement la réponse qu'il avait en tête mais ça lui convenait.

" - Et c'est quoi, ton genre ?

\- Je réserve ça pour un autre jour, ça fait beaucoup d'informations pour une après-midi." Danny le gratifia finalement d'un clin d'œil avant de le laisser dans les vestiaires, ne lui laissant pas l'occasion d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Finalement, ce serait peut-être plus facile d'aborder le sujet si le nouveau de l'équipe venait directement lui poser des questions. Il se demandait tout de même pour qui le jeune homme pouvait craquer, pas que ça l'intéresse particulièrement, mais ça le rendait un peu curieux.


	10. Chapitre X

Chapitre X

Après les cours, comme c'était prévu, Derek reconduit Stiles chez lui et descendit de sa superbe voiture pour réparer celle du plus jeune, il ne s'attendait malheureusement pas à recroiser l'homme qu'il avait vu quelques jours plus tôt à l'ancienne demeure des Hales, même si ça paraissait évident qu'il s'agissait de l'oncle de Stiles, étant la seule personne qui lui reste. Bref, au moment où Peter sortit et aperçut Derek émergeant de sa voiture, un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, ce qui ne fut pas du tout le cas de l'autre qui se retint de pousser un long soupir.

" - Tiens donc, le fouineur n°2 !

\- Excusez-moi, nous nous ne sommes pas encore présenté comme il se doit. Derek Stilinski, professeur de lettre de Stiles.

\- Professeur ? On avait oublié de me signaler ce détail. Peter Hale, oncle de Stiles." Il serra la main que lui tendait Derek presque aimablement, un gros effort de sa part. " - Et donc, que faisait un professeur sur une propriété privée ? Et depuis quand un professeur sert de chauffeur ?" Alors que Peter avait apparemment commencé son interrogatoire, ils furent interrompus, au plus grand soulagement de Derek, par Scott, arrivant sur sa moto, qui s'était invité tout seul.

" - Ho non, pas lui..." Soupira Peter. Derek haussa un sourcil surpris - et un peu content aussi - sous l'exaspération naissante du plus âgé qui ne semblait pas du tout apprécier Scott.

" - Bonjour Mr Hale !" Fit l'autre tout content, n'ayant pas du tout la même aversion pour le personnage de toute évidence. Stiles aussi était content de voir son ami débarqué et interrompre la conversation qui pouvait facilement mal tourner avec les deux énergumènes.

" - Au fait, je fais partis de l'équipe de la Crosse du lycée !

\- De la crosse ? Vous n'avez pas de vrais sports dans votre lycée ? Moi, j'étais dans l'équipe de basket, c'était très bien...

\- Alors comme ça vous jouez au basket ?" Demanda Scott, qui visiblement, avait décidé de parler particulièrement à Peter plus qu'à toute autre personne présente.

" - J'y ai joué, oui, j'étais même plutôt bon...

\- ça vous dirait un, un contre un ?

\- Contre toi ? Une perte de temps." Peter allait faire demi-tour pour rentrer, pensant la discussion terminé.

" - Ho je vois, vous vous pensez certainement trop vieux et rouillé." Pardon ? Peter venait-il se faire traiter de vieux ? On ne traité pas impunément Peter Hale de vieux.

" - Bon d'accord, mais tu ne viendras pas te plaindre quand tu pleureras après ta chère mère !

\- Ho, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, elle a l'habitude." Avait répondu le petit brun en souriant toujours avant d'aller chercher un ballon de basket dans la voiture de Derek. Sous le regard suspicieux des deux autres, parce que ça devenait franchement pas du tout crédible la façon dont ils agissaient l'un envers l'autre. Que faisait un ballon de basket dans la camaro ? Comment Scott savait-il qu'il y en avait un là ? Secret d'état, tu parles... C'est ainsi qu'après avoir lancé un clin d'œil aux deux restants, Scott partit avec Peter sur le terrain derrière l'immeuble.

Comme l'avait prévu Peter, le jeunot ne faisait franchement pas le poids contre lui, ça en devenait pitoyable, mais au moins, il faisait un peu d'exercice. Bon, d'accord, il exagérait peut-être un petit peu, il ne se débrouillait pas si mal. Pour un humain.

" - Qui t'as appris à jouer ? Ton père ?

\- Ho non, il est partis il y a bien trop longtemps ! Je joue souvent avec mon meilleur ami !

\- Derek ?

\- Oui !..." Heu. Oups. Plus difficile de réfléchir en même temps qu'être concentrer sur le jeu. Il esquissa un sourire presque gêné.

" - Ne me demande pas comment j'ai deviné, parce que franchement, ça se voit... Pourquoi vous avez décidé d'en faire un secret ?" Scott haussa les épaules.

" - ça s'est fais comme ça... Et puis, il dit qu'il ne veut pas être associé à un imbécile pareil.

\- On ne peut pas trop lui en vouloir pour ça." Le plus jeune se contenta de sourire pour toute réponse. Voilà pourquoi il l'agaçait tellement, toujours gentil en train de sourire, il lui rappelait presque Chris au même âge. Sauf qu'il avait au moins la décence de le fusiller du regard. Mine de rien, Peter grappillait des informations, il voyait bien Derek en loup-garou mais s'il comprenait bien, il ne pourrait pas avoir l'un dans sa meute sans l'autre... à vrai dire, Scott lui semblait manipulable, le seul problème c'est qu'il était bien trop gentil, alors qu'il faudrait sans doute tuer d'autres chimères pour rester en vie. Peut-être même des chasseurs. Sans parler du fait que ce n'était même pas sûr qu'ils survivent à la morsure. Beaucoup de choses à prendre en considération...

Si on avait dis à Derek qu'il s'attacherait à quelqu'un d'autre que Scott - Et son père, cela va de soit -, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Si on avait dis à Derek qu'il s'attacherait à un Stiles, un hyperactif qui ne connaissait pas plus la société que lui, curieux de tout et qui parlait bien souvent pour ne rien dire... Il vous aurait demandé d'arrêter de plaisanter parce que ça ne le faisait pas rire. Pourtant, il était en train de sagement réparer la jeep de Stiles pendant que celui-ci parlait, encore et encore... Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il disait, mais il le laissait parler. Alors que si ça avait été Scott, il lui aurait déjà dis de la fermer depuis longtemps.

" - Tu es au courant, toi, pour Isaac et Jackson ?" Derek releva son regard sur Stiles en entendant le nom d'Isaac.

" - à quel sujet ?

\- Il parait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux, mais on ne sait pas quoi...

\- Je me souviens qu'ils se sont toujours entendu comme chien et chat. Mais je sais que Scott a une théorie là-dessus, tu devrais lui demander." Le Hale fronça un peu les sourcils. Si son ami avait une théorie, pourquoi il ne lui en avait pas parlé au lieu de dire simplement qu'il n'en avait aucune idée ? Décidément, ce Scott lui cachait des choses...

" - Moi ce que je vois c'est qu'un nouveau qui ne savait même pas jouer à la Crosse encore hier, joue à présent mieux que mon petit-ami, et c'est loin d'être bon pour ma popularité !" Première conversation le lendemain matin pour Jackson qui était loin d'avoir envie d'entendre ça de la bouche de sa copine, à croire que les gens se faisaient un malin plaisir d'enfoncer le clou ! Bon, il l'avait un peu mérité, à force de prendre les gens de haut comme il le faisait...

" - Je vais me reprendre, je jouerais mieux aujourd'hui !" Affirma-t-il.

" - Ha ouais ? Pour être sûr disons qu'on fait un break en attendant que tes performances se confirment." Fit-elle simplement en remettant ses cheveux en arriére. Jackson était presque scandalisé par ses paroles, il était quoi pour elle ? Sans doute exactement ce qu'elle était pour lui. Elle sortait avec lui parce qu'il était populaire et inversement. Il claqua la porte de son casier.

" - Fais bien ce que tu veux, mais ne t'étonnes pas si ta place est prise à ce moment-là." Répondit-il ce qui outra la rouquine.

" - Et par qui, Dom Juan ?" Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de s'éloigner pour aller en cours. Il aurait bien voulu savoir qui, tiens. Il avait bien une petite idée, mais il doute que ça aurait l'effet qu'il voulait... C'était même une très mauvaise idée.

à midi, tout le monde put constater que le capitaine de l'équipe de Crosse n'était pas présent à la table des populaires, ni même ailleurs dans la salle, alors que Lydia était là. Autant dire que la rumeur disant qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble avait vite fais le tour, elle aussi. ça intrigua bien sûr Scott et Isaac qui s'inquiétaient un peu pour leur ancien ami, mais ils ne pouvaient rien pour lui vu que celui-ci avait décidé de couper les ponts avec eux. Un seule personne se préoccupa assez de lui pour le rejoindre dans les gradins du terrain de la Crosse où il était en train de faire semblant de dormir.

" - C'est donc ici que tu te cachais ?

\- Je ne me cache pas, Allison..." Elle s'assieds tranquillement à coté de lui.

" - Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Tout va parfaitement bien.

\- Jackson... Tu peux me parler, on est ami, non ?" Le jeune homme tourna les yeux au ciel.

" - On croirait entendre Scott... Aussi niais l'un que l'autre.

\- Scott ? Vous étiez amis ?

\- Hmm moui, on peut dire ça comme ça, il y a longtemps...

\- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Bas, c'était pas vraiment lui le problème, c'était Isaac...

\- Isaac ?" Et merde, il avait trop parlé... Beaucoup trop même...

" - Ouais, il était heu... Remarque, il l'est peut-être toujours. Amoureux de Scott. Donc forcément, je voulais pas m'interposer entre eux." Mais n'importe quoi... Il était en train de se maudire mentalement, surtout que ce n'était pas du tout crédible, comme si lui, allait s'effacer parce qu'il gênait une relation de couple.

" - Ha oui ? Isaac m'avait bien dis qu'il avait des sentiments pour quelqu'un, mais je ne me doutais pas que c'était pour Scott."

Jackson cligna des yeux. Sérieusement ? Elle gobait ça ? Soit il était plus doué pour le mensonge qu'il ne le pensait, soit elle était vraiment naïve... En tout cas, ça l'arrangeait. Même si ses problèmes étaient loin d'être terminé.

Imaginez donc la surprise d'Isaac quand Allison vint lui parler avec un grand sourire.

" - Tu aurais pu me le dire franchement ! C'est vrai que vous feriez un beau couple !

\- Pardon ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- T'inquiète pas, Jackson m'a tout raconté !" Isaac fronça les sourcils, pas sûr que la brune puisse lui parler de ce à quoi il pensait.

" - Raconté quoi ?

\- Pour toi et Scott, évidemment. Par contre, tu devrais faire le premier pas, il n'a pas du tout l'air au courant." Le blondinet était resté bouche-bée. Pour lui et Scott ? C'est quoi cette histoire de couple ? Est-ce qu'elle croyait qu'il craquait sur Scott, c'est ça ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'avait été raconté cet imbécile de Jackson ?

" - Ho... Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je ne veux pas le brusquer, il est hétéro, tu sais.

\- Courage alors, je te soutiens !

\- Ha c'est gentil, tu devrais soutenir Jackson aussi dans ce cas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Naaan, il ne t'a pas dis ? Bon, ça reste entre toi et moi, mais il est amoureux de Danny en fait. Seulement, il est pas son genre. C'est triste, hein ?

\- C'est pas vrai ! Mais pourquoi il sort avec Lydia alors ?

\- Pour sauver les apparences, bien sûr !" Allison était un peu choquée de tant de révélations d'un coup, c'était du dossier ! Et oui, Jackson, vous alliez être deux à jouer à ce petit jeu... Qui peu prendre des proportions inenvisageable.

Le soir venu, Stiles fouillait la chambre de Scott pendant que celui-ci était partis chercher quelque chose à grignoter, faute de Derek à mater par la fenêtre, il fut très perplexe en trouvant certains livres... l'un parlait de loup-garous, ce qui était mauvais pour lui, un autre des créatures légendaires, un autre sur les mythes, encore un autre sur les vampires, et alors là, comble de tout... Un roman gay.

" - Tu as des lectures étranges..." Fit-il au jeune homme entrant dans la chambre avec un plateau de nourriture qui haussa les épaules.

" - Ce sont des livres à Derek.

\- Un roman gay ?!

\- Hé bien oui, normal, puisque Derek est gay..." Stiles ouvrit des yeux ronds de hiboux. Ce qui fit sourire le brun. " - Je te l'avais pas dis ?"

" - Non, tu me l'avais pas dis ! Et franchement, c'est pas le genre de détail que tu devrais oublier ! Surtout quand t'annonces que notre professeur de lettres, est le fils du shérif, et ton voisin, qu'est-ce que ça te coûte de rajouter qu'il est gay ? Même si, bon, ça commence à faire beaucoup de choses...

\- Il n'a jamais ramené personne dans son lit jusqu'ici de toute façon.

\- ... Vraiment ? Avec le physique qu'il a ? J'ai bien remarqué qu'il était asocial mais quand même...

\- ça ne l'intéresse pas ce genre de chose. Il faudrait une personne qu'il aime plus que tout, tu vois..."

Stiles observait la chambre vide en face, se demandant pour qui Derek pourrait craquer, puisque visiblement, ce n'était pas sur Scott... Isaac peut-être ?

" - Ha ! Il m'a dis que tu avais une théorie sur ce qu'il s'est passé entre Isaac et Jackson !

\- Et si tu te créais ta propre théorie ? ça ne serait pas plus mal."

Et mince, quand Scott décidait de garder un truc secret, c'était difficile de lui faire cracher le morceau... à part si on s'appelle Peter Hale, apparemment.


	11. Chapitre XI

Chapitre XI

« - ça fait déjà dix ans. Il y a dix ans, on a pu se débarrasser de ces prédateurs, mais voilà qu'ils sont revenus, le pire des alpha en tête, nous devons agir avant qu'ils se mettent en chasse ! »

Une blonde – Je ne vais pas vous faire l'affront de dire son prénom, vous savez de qui je parle -, s'adressait à un groupe de personne auquel elle n'avait plus parlé depuis dix ans, ils n'auraient même jamais dû reprendre contact, autant pour elle, pour eux ou les autres.

Quand à Derek, de son côté... Il dormait calmement. Il aurait pu dormir des heures comme ça, seulement, sentant sans doute qu'on l'observait, il ouvrit les yeux en bougeant un peu la tête, il aperçut deux yeux orangés. Oui, orangés, pas jaune ni bleu ni rouge, orangés. La personne – ou quoi que ce soit d'autre – fut apparemment surprise du réveil soudain du professeur et fit tomber quelques bouquins du bureau par mégarde avant de s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Derek se leva précipitamment mais en regardant par la fenêtre, il n'y avait rien ni personne. Il resta là, à observer, quelques minutes avant de fermer sa fenêtre et de se recoucher. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, qu'il y avait bien eu quelque chose dans sa chambre mais... Il n'aurait visiblement pas de réponse ce soir.

Au matin, Isaac passa rapidement dire bonjour à Derek au lycée, avant d'aller voir Scott et le plaquer contre son casier avec un grand sourire.

« - Salut Scott ! » Celui-ci le regarda un peu perplexe, pas du tout impressionné par un mec d'au moins une taille de plus qui le plaque à son casier.

« - Isaac ? » Le blondinet se pencha à son oreille pour murmurer.

« - Jackson a raconté à Alisson que j'étais amoureux de toi... Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? » Scott leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Qu'on me met encore en couple, apparemment. J'ai pas envie de faire partis de vos combines à deux ronds, tu veux pas demander à... Danny, par exemple ? » Isaac rigola.

« - Il est déjà embarqué malgré lui !

\- Je sens qu'on va encore bien s'amuser... Vous ne pouvez pas régler vos comptes juste à deux ? » Le bouclé haussa les épaules tout en relâchant Scott.

« - C'est pas ma faute, c'est lui qui commence... »

Le brun se demanda brièvement s'il ne devait pas s'en mêler pour que cette histoire n'aille pas plus loin. Il ne voulait pas s'en mêler mais par acquit de conscience, il alla se balader l'air de rien du coté de Jackson alors que Lydia venait justement lui parler.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Parait que t'es amoureux de Danny ! C'est quoi cette histoire ? » Jackson haussa un sourcil surpris.

« - Tu peux répéter ? J'ai peur d'avoir mal compris...

\- Tu serais amoureux de ton meilleur pote mais il t'a jeté parce que tu n'es pas son genre, et je te servirais de couverture !

\- J'avoue que c'est très crédible, en effet...

\- Ne fais pas ton sarcastique, je sais très bien que tu ne m'aimes pas, alors tu peux très bien être amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Si tu sais que je ne t'aime pas, je vois pas ce que ça peut te faire de qui je suis amoureux ou non ! »

Sans laisser à la rouquine l'occasion de répliquer quoique ce soit, il prit son sac et partit en cours, il devait bien avouer que c'était de bonne guerre de la part d'Isaac, il aurait pu faire bien pire que de laisser une rumeur sur lui et Danny. Il raconta d'ailleurs l'anecdote à son meilleur ami qui se mit à rire rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer Jackson amoureux de quelqu'un.

« - Le jour où ça arrive, je plains la personne, sérieusement. » Avait-il même avoué, ce qui n'avait pas pas fait rire le châtain.

Scott fut surpris de ne pas voir Stiles en cours, y avait-il un rapport avec le fait que la veille, c'était la pleine lune ? On pourrait se dire qu'en effet ça a un lien, mais qui, entre Scott et ses amis pourraient se douter de quoique ce soit ? Scott n'était pas spécialement futé, Derek était à des années lumières de se douter de ce que pouvait effectivement cacher Stiles, bien que les deux yeux qu'il avait croisé cette nuit le laissait perplexe. Allison... Malgré sa famille de chasseur, n'était au courant de rien et ne parlons même pas d'Isaac. C'était donc difficile d'imaginer qu'un humain puisse intervenir dans toute cette histoire. Parce qu'effectivement, les problèmes arrivaient, et une fois qu'on les laissait entrer... On avait l'impression que ça devenait notre deuxième prénom.

C'était devenu officiel, Jackson et Lydia n'était plus ensemble et ça avait fais le tour du lycée. Ça avait décidément toujours vite fais à la rouquine qui était décidé à se trouver un nouveau petit-ami quand l'occasion se présenterait. Le capitaine de la Crosse n'était pas forcément au plus bas, mais une fois de plus, il mangeait seul dehors, pensant évidemment que cette fois on le laisserait tranquille, vu que les filles avaient ce qu'elles voulaient, c'est-à-dire des ragots.

« - Salut. » Jackson soupira longuement.

« - Pas moyen de manger tranquillement, c'est ça ? » Scott haussa les épaules et s'assied à coté. Sans rien dire. L'autre se contenta de manger les premières minutes, mais qu'il s'invite comme ça à coté de lui, sans y avoir été invité et sans rien dire, ça commençait à le perturber un peu. Ce n'était pas le genre de Scott.

« - Bon, quoi ?

\- Hm ? Non, rien, je réfléchis.

\- Depuis quand tu réfléchis, toi ?

\- Depuis qu'Isaac est soit-disant amoureux de moi, peut-être ?

\- … Bon, d'accord, c'était débile. Je pensais pas qu'elle me croirait. Mais qu'est-ce que tu sais en fait, de ce qui s'est passé entre lui et moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est la façon dont vous vous regardez et les coups foireux que vous vous faites... Deux véritables gamins.

\- Donc l'autre jour quand j'allais me jeter sur Stiles... ?

\- Je bluffais, évidemment. Tu t'en es pris à plein de gens dont moi, Jackson, et tu t'en prendras encore à d'autres, à qui je serais plus ou moins en lien, mais tu dois laisser Stiles tranquille.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'en connaître la raison, mais si tu tentes quoique ce soit contre lui...

\- Quoi ? Tu vas m'en coller une, peut-être ?

\- Je t'enverrais Derek. »

Jackson regarda Scott tel un hibou en décomposition, le pire c'est que son ancien ami avait l'air on ne peut plus sérieux. C'était étrange. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu le brun aussi sérieux d'ailleurs, et ça ne lui était jamais arrivé qu'il menace qui que soit en énonçant Derek. Il préférait encore passé pour un imbécile heureux qui se défendrait avec ce qu'il a sous la main. Mais... En fait, depuis quand Scott menaçait les gens ? Le joueur de la crosse était perplexe, c'était vraiment étrange, son ancien ami Scott, qui ne se mêlait jamais de rien, était apparemment décidé à protéger son nouvel ami des gens – et surtout lui visiblement – au point de le menacer avec son voisin. Jackson avait beau ne pas connaître la relation qu'entretenait les deux bruns, il connaissait par contre l'histoire entre Derek et le père d'Isaac et n'avait franchement aucune envie que la même chose lui arrive. Mais bon. Ce qui l'intriguait pour le moment c'était pourquoi Scott agissait ainsi.

« - Tu serais pas amoureux de Stiles quand même ?

\- Si je vous répondais oui à tous, je finirais en couple avec tout le lycée, je crois...

\- De quoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux ! De personne ! Arrêtez de m'inventer une vie amoureuse.

\- Pourquoi tu tiens tant à le protéger, alors ?

\- Parce que j'en ai envie, c'est tout.

\- Admettons... Et c'est quoi les regards qu'Isaac et moi on se jette ?

\- On le sait très bien tous les trois... » Un long silence s'en suivi.

« - J'ai merdé, hein ?

\- Et tu vas continuer... » Soupira Scott en haussant les épaules. Il ne s'en mêlera définitivement pas.

« - Derek ! » Le plus grand haussa un sourcil en entendant son prénom, il passa la tête par la fenêtre et put constater qu'il ne s'agissait que Scott.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Toi qui aime les problèmes, viens avec moi !

\- Hein ? De quoi tu me parles ? Et j'aime pas les problèmes !

\- Bien sûr que si, tu cours après comme si t'étais en manque ! J'ai sonné chez Stiles et il n'y a personne, j'ai un mauvais présentement !

\- Mais n'importe quoi ! … Et tu veux faire quoi au juste ?

\- Un petit tour en forêt.

\- Je peux venir avec vous ? » Fit une voix, et Isaac passa à son tour la tête par la fenêtre avec un grand sourire, Scott parut presque choqué de le voir là.

« - Il a insisté pour voir ma collection de livre... » Fit Derek comme s'il avait besoin d'une excuse.

« - Et donc, tu viens souvent chercher Derek pour courir après les problèmes ?

\- Je t'avouerais qu'habituellement c'est plutôt le contraire... Bon, vous venez ? Sinon, j'y vais seul ! »

à peine prononcé ces mots, Derek attrapa Isaac, ferma la fenêtre et rejoignit Scott en vitesse, pas question de le laisse seul celui-là, allez savoir ce qui pourrait lui arriver... Comme se faire mordre par un loup-garou. Un exemple comme un autre, bien sûr.

C'est ainsi que les trois lurons, se retrouvèrent à se balader en forêt, à la recherche... Bon, ils ne savaient pas trop ce qu'ils cherchaient vu que tout ce qu'ils avaient c'était le fait qu'il n'y avait personne chez Stiles et un mauvais pressentiment de la part de Scott, pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire, en somme.

« - Tu les as tous tués !

\- évidemment, tu as cru que j'allais me laisser tuer sans rien faire, peut-être ?

\- Tu n'es qu'un meurtrier !

\- Ça me fait doucement rire, de la part d'une psychopathe qui a brûlé une famille entière, dont des innocents... »

Les trois jeunes hommes s'étaient arrêtés derrière un arbre pas trop loin de la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, mais pas trop prés pour être repéré. Il y avait apparemment plusieurs corps à terre, une blonde menaçait Peter avec une arme, et derrière lui, il y avait Stiles.

« - Peter, s'il te plait, ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter ! » Fit d'ailleurs celui-ci, pas sûr que la famille de chasseur apprécie qu'il tue l'une des leur.

« - Reste en arrière, Stiles ! » Rugit presque celui-ci. Oui. Il rugit. Des yeux s'écarquillèrent en constatant que Peter n'avait plus vraiment son visage habituel, les yeux rouges, des crocs pointues, des griffes... Il avait tout d'une bête.

« - Kate, lâche ton arme ! » Ordonna la voix de Chris qui venait de faire son apparition, qui avait été prévenu par un message de Peter. Parce que oui, Peter a le numéro de Chris, heureusement de toute évidence.

« - Je fais ça pour toi aussi !

\- Je sais parfaitement pourquoi tu fais ça. Et ça n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine. Laisse tomber !

\- Tu ne me feras pas renoncer... ! » à vrai dire, elle était en pleine confusion. Mais elle n'avait jamais pu pardonner que Chris soit tomber amoureux d'un loup-garou, elle ne l'avait jamais supporté, et avait souhaité la mort de Peter dés cet instant. Il ne pouvait que faire souffrir son grand-frère, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il encore là ?

Un coup de feu retentit.

Et les choses ne seront plus jamais comme elles l'étaient.


	12. Chapitre XII

Chapitre XII

Kate avait visé Peter, mais elle était tellement sous pression à ce moment-là, coincée entre son frère et Peter, il y avait un peu de quoi, elle tremblait un peu. Ce ne fut donc pas Peter qui reçut la balle, par contre, la tête qu'il a fait quand Stiles s'est pris la balle et est tombé à terre comme un domino, faisait vraiment peur... Toute la rage qu'il avait réussi à faire taire ces derniers jours, depuis qu'il s'occupait de son neveu, se réveilla d'un coup, et l'instant d'après, il tenait déjà Kate entre ses mains et lui arrachait le cœur. Au moins, pas moyen qu'elle puisse se transformer à cause d'une griffure ou d'une morsure, elle était belle et bien morte. Il écrasa même le cœur encore chaud entre ses doigts.

« - Peter ! » S'était exclamé Chris dans le feux de l'action, trop tard, malheureusement – ou heureusement pour certains – et Kate ne tarda pas à giser au sol. Un grondement sortit de la gorge du loup-garou qui n'était vraiment pas content.

« - Stiles ! Je suis là ! » Derek fronça un peu les sourcils en constatant enfin que non, Scott n'était plus avec eux, il était déjà auprès de Stiles en train de le ramasser alors, qu'Isaac et Derek avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui se passer sous leurs yeux. Plus Isaac qui était resté planté là, la bouche ouverte, le professeur, pour sa part, se demandait s'il n'était pas simplement en train de rêver. C'était l'explication la plus logique et la plus simple, généralement les plus répandues. Les meilleures.

« - Scott... Qu'est-ce que... Pourquoi t'es là ? Faut pas que tu restes... Faut pas que tu me vois... » Mais c'était déjà trop tard, Stiles était en train de souffrir le martyr à cause de la balle d'aconite, malgré tout son corps essayait de lutter, ses oreilles et sa queue de renard étaient apparus. Oui, de renard.

« - T'inquiète pas, je reste avec toi... » Répondit Scott en le serrant doucement contre lui mais la plaie qu'il avait à présent au bras n'était pas franchement belle à voir, et s'il restait dans cet état, il ne lui faudrait pas plus de quelques heures pour que le poison attaque son cœur. Stiles ne comprenait pas, son ami ne semblait ni étonné ni effrayé... L'humain releva son regard sur Peter qui commençait seulement à se calmer tout en les observant, il avait du mal à se contrôler quand on touchait à sa famille, surtout quand on touchait à Stiles. Mais lui non plus, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait sous ses yeux, pourquoi... Pourquoi Scott n'avait pas l'air plus surpris que ça ? Il comprit encore moins quand Chris vint donner quelque chose à l'humain.

« - Il ne vaut mieux pas traîner dans le coin avec tous ces morts... » Fit le chasseur avant de lancer un regard à Peter, assez troublé, mais il se contenta de soupirer avant de partir, n'adressant apparemment aucun reproche au loup-garou qui venait de tuer sa sœur mais il ne devait pas aller particulièrement bien non plus...

« - Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? » Avait finalement demandé Derek en se joignant à eux.

« - Les explications attendront, Derek, il faut le transporter à l'appartement pour le soigner. » Avait répondu le plus jeune.

« - Je vais le faire. » Dit l'oncle tout en s'approchant d'eux.

« - Avec vos... Pattes pleine de sang ? » Rétorqua le professeur tout en le fusillant du regard, ce qui surprit un peu Peter, il observa ses mains, en effet à nouveau recouverte de sang. Derek vint porter le corps chétif et tremblotant de Stiles, et le plus vieux le laissa finalement faire.

Ils prirent tous la route de l'appartement, même Isaac entraîné de force, et le meilleur ami – caché – de Scott ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer les yeux orangés de Stiles, ses oreilles, ces petites différences qui faisaient qu'il n'était pas humain... Mais foutrement fascinant. Le non-humain se sentait mal à l'aise et évitait son regard, il avait l'impression d'être analysé à la loupe...

« - J'aurais pu marcher tout seul... » Bredouilla-t-il, ce qui fit un peu sourire Derek qui constatait qu'il allait assez bien pour râler au final. Il le serra un peu plus contre lui.

Une fois à l'appartement, il déposa le jeune renard sur le canapé du salon, Peter alla chercher de quoi retirer la balle, Scott l'aida à soigner Stiles, en lui donnant la balle d'aconite que lui avait confié Chris tout à l'heure. L'oncle regard le petit brun d'un air dubitatif mais ne posa pas de questions pour le moment. Il démonta la balle pour en sortir la poudre à l'intérieur qu'il étala sur la table pour y mettre le feu et prit les cendres pour l'étaler sur la blessure de son neveu qui se mit à hurler de douleur. Il fallut quelques minutes à celui-ci pour que la douleur passe un peu et qu'il puisse reprendre assez contenance pour faire disparaître ses attributs de renard.

Quelques instants plus tard, Peter Hale était tourné vers le petit groupe d'humain l'air assez songeur, il allait visiblement devoir tout raconter. Mais au moins, il trouverait peut-être de quoi commencer une meute avec ceux-là.

« - Alors, comme vous l'aurez peut-être compris, je suis un loup-garou et mon neveu un renard-garou...

\- Parce qu'évidemment, je ne pouvais pas être comme tout le monde !

\- Voilà, donc déjà les loup-garous ne sont pas tellement courant, les renard-garous... On en avait jamais entendu parler. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de surprendre Scott, pourquoi ? »

Les regards se tournèrent vers la personne désigné, qui ne semblait vraiment pas touché par tout ce qui se tramait sous son nez.

« - C'est parce que j'étais déjà au courant de pas mal de choses... Cet été, je bossais chez un vétérinaire, je vais d'ailleurs bientôt reprendre à mi-temps, il est aussi druide et il m'a mis au courant de pas mal de choses, surtout quand le shérif est venu demandé quel animal aurait pu faire ça... à Laura.

\- Quoi ? Alors quand je t'ai mis au courant de cette histoire, tu savais déjà ?

\- Effectivement, j'en savais déjà pas mal...

\- Et Christopher ? Pourquoi il t'a donné cette balle comme s'il savait que tu saurais quoi en faire ?

\- Il est passé quelquefois demander des trucs au Dr Deaton, il savait que j'étais en quelque sorte son apprenti...

\- Et tu comptais me mettre au courant de tout ça quand ?! » Scott haussa les épaules.

« - Jamais ? Je voyais pas l'intérêt, tu cours déjà assez après les problèmes comme ça... »

Derek soupira. Il ne pouvait pas contredire Scott de toute façon, puisque vu la situation actuelle... on ne pouvait dire qu'il était très très loin de fuir les problèmes en question. Il posa son regard sur Stiles, qui était toujours mal à l'aise avec tout ça, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils allaient forcément le regarder autrement à présent, voir peut-être même pire...

« - Inutile de vous dire que tout cela doit rester secret, n'est-ce pas ? J'aimerais que Stiles puisse étudier comme toute personne normale de son âge, même s'il est loin d'être normal..

\- Merci d'enfoncer le clou surtout !

\- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous tuerais tous ou je vous transformerais...

\- Peter !

\- Mais vous avez de la chance, j'ai un bon garde-fou. Néanmoins, comme une plus grande menace qu'une simple famille de chasseur approche, et qu'on est plus fort en meute, si l'un d'entre vous est intéressé, je veux bien le transformer... »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et se rallongea, il n'était pas vraiment pour créer une nouvelle meute mais ne pouvait pas non plus donner tort à Peter, il était clair qu'une menace approchait et qu'ils seraient trop faible rien qu'à deux. Isaac était resté là, il n'avait rien dis mais n'avait pas perdu une miette de toute l'histoire, c'était assez difficile à avaler mais après ce qu'il avait vu... C'était incroyable, tout simplement.

Derek et Isaac partirent finalement, ils avaient besoin de se remettre de leurs émotions. Peter, préférant laisser Stiles et Scott discuter puisqu'ils avaient l'air d'en avoir besoin, partit dans la pièce d'à coté. L'humain s'approcha de Stiles et observa la blessure qui avait presque totalement cicatrisé déjà, et était vraiment impressionné par la vitesse de guérison.

« - Tu savais pour moi depuis le début alors ?

\- Je le savais, oui... Enfin, je savais que tu étais d'une famille de loup-garou mais... Je pensais que tu n'étais pas un loup-garou, que tu étais autre chose, sans savoir quoi...

\- Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Tu n'as pas peur ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais peur... Tu n'es pas méchant. » Pour appuyer ses propos, Scott sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de Stiles comme il avait déjà pris l'habitude de le faire apparemment. Celui-ci râla un peu.

« - T'en sais rien, franchement...

\- Viens en cours demain, ok ? Tu risques rien. »

Le renard-garou regarda Scott partir en se demandant ce qu'il entendait par-là. Est-ce qu'il comptait protéger ses arrières ? Comme il l'avait fais l'autre jour avec Jackson ? Si c'était le cas... C'était peut-être gentil de sa part, oui, mais pourquoi se donnait-il autant de mal pour un Stiles renard-garou hyperactif qu'il connaissait à peine ? Surtout avec son oncle qui le traitait avec dédain...

Dans tous les cas, le petit Mccall fut ravis de retrouver son ami Stiles le lendemain, en cours. Il ne lui avait finalement posé aucune question, du moins pour le moment, il avait compris plus ou moins le concept que Scott cachait tout le temps des choses, avec ou sans raison, et puis il avait un peu peur des réponses qu'il pourrait avoir. Pour le moment, Scott était son ami et prenait soin de lui, ça lui suffisait... Le regard de Derek avait changé sur lui. Il ne le regardait pas comme une bête curieuse, non, c'était plutôt un regard insistant qui le faisait se sentir assez étrange. Ce n'était pas désagréable mais un peu gênant et il se demandait pourquoi il le regardait ainsi. Isaac, de son coté, avait mis cette histoire au placard pour le moment, le temps de reprendre ses chamailleries avec Jackson, ce qui n'était pas difficile en ce moment, rien n'allait pour le châtain.

Le soir venu, devait arriver ce qui arriva, dans l'appartement des Hale, lorsqu'un jeune homme sonna et y pénétra pour parler à Peter.

« - Moi, je suis volontaire pour la morsure. »


	13. Chapitre XIII

Chapitre XIII

« - Isaac, c'est ça ? » Le jeune homme acquiesça en silence. « - Tu es sûr de ton choix ? C'est irréversible, ça apportera beaucoup de changements dans ta vie, tu la mettras certainement beaucoup de fois en jeu... Il n'est d'ailleurs même pas sûr que tu survives à la morsure. » Le blondinet le regarda droit dans les yeux, sûr de lui.

« - Je suis prêt à prendre le risque.

\- Tu devras m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil.

\- Ça dépend pourquoi. » Peter esquissa un petit sourire, ce jeune homme lui plaisait, et il était content que ce ne soit pas Scott le premier à venir le voir. Ça avait l'air d'être le plus dur à former des trois, et s'il mourrait, Stiles ne lui pardonnerait sans doute pas, cette fois...

Stiles n'était en effet pas là, et pour cause, après son entrainement de Lacrosse, il était partis roder du coté de chez Scott... Bon, d'accord, plus du coté de chez Derek que celui de Scott, cependant quand il passa un peu la tête par la fenêtre, il fut assez surpris de n'y trouver personne. Pour vérifier d'un peu plus prés, il pénétra peu à peu dans la pièce, regardant tout autour.

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » Demanda une voix alors qu'il était déjà à moitié entré dans la chambre, il sursauta tellement qu'il se cogna à la fenêtre.

« - Aie ! » Il réussit finalement à sortir de là et à regarder derrière, oui, parce que la voix ne venait pas de là... Mais de la fenêtre de Scott. Et ce n'était certainement pas Scott. « - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'étais le premier à poser une question. » L'hyperactif ouvrit la bouche et la referma tout de suite après, de peur de dire une bêtise qu'il pourrait regretter. Sur le coup, il avait cru voir un sourire sur le visage de Derek, mais c'était plus voyant à l'expression de ses sourcils qu'ailleurs.

« - Et si tu me rejoignais ? On serait plus tranquille pour discuter... » Stiles déglutit, ne sachant lui-même pourquoi mais ne se fit pas prier pour rejoindre d'un bond Derek par la fenêtre de la maison d'à coté. Surtout que c'était lui qu'il était venu voir au premier abord. Il entra cette fois dans la chambre de Scott, toujours par la fenêtre. Parce que c'est plus cool de passer par les fenêtres. Il observa autour d'eux alors que le plus grand fermait ladite fenêtre, et fronça un peu les sourcils.

« - Scott n'est pas là ?

\- Non. Il a accompagné Isaac chez toi. » Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux.

« - Chez moi ?

\- Il veut devenir un loup-garou et faire partis de votre meute.

\- Quoi ? Mais il est fou ! C'est dangereux, ça ne va lui apporter que des problèmes...

\- Il le sait. On en longuement discuté, c'est sa désicion...

\- Scott est vraiment d'accord avec ça ?

\- Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, oui. »

Stiles s'assieds sur le lit présent, le temps d'assimiler les informations, si quelqu'un comme Isaac se présentait à Peter pour faire partis de la meute qu'il veut créer, c'est sûr qu'il ne dira pas non, lui-même n'avait pas de raison de s'opposer à cela. Il releva son regard sur son professeur.

« - Alors tu es ici, Scott absent, tu as l'air d'être quasiment chez toi... Tu vas oser me dire que vous n'êtes que voisin ? » Là, il en était sûr, Derek avait souris. Un tout petit sourire. Limite s'il n'avait pas ris.

« - C'était toi mon visiteur lors de la pleine lune ? » Stiles se figea automatiquement. Comme si on avait appuyé sur le bouton arrêt. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas de bouton arrêt sur le renard.

« - Je... Non ! Bien sûr que non !

\- Je vais te dire un secret. Même si ça commence à ne plus être vraiment un secret. Moi et Scott on est meilleur ami, plus comme des frères je dirais, je le connais depuis qu'il est né et je l'ai toujours protégé... Autant dire que les problèmes que tu lui apportes, ne m'arrangent pas. Alors, je peux au moins savoir ce que tu faisais dans ma chambre ? » Le plus jeune resta un peu bouche-bée, il se doutait bien de quelque chose, qu'ils étaient amis par exemple, mais là c'était même un niveau au-dessus, il comprenait mieux les regards de mort qu'il lui lançait les premiers jours. Il déglutit à nouveau et chercha un endroit où poser son regard, partout mais ailleurs que sur lui.

« - J'ai toujours du mal à me contrôler, surtout à la pleine lune, et je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, j'ai eu envie de te voir... Tu as un côté apaisant, et je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer, mais en te regardant dormir, ça m'a calmé... »

Un silence s'en suivit. Un lourd silence où Stiles attendait la réaction de l'autre, comment allait-il le prendre ? Il s'attendait vraiment au pire. Surtout de la part du fils du sheriff.

« - ça ne me dérange pas, tu sais. Mais je préférerais que tu m'avertises, la prochaine fois. »

Surpris, le non-humain reporta son regard sur le Stilinski qui ne semblait vraiment pas plus dérangé que ça par la situation. Il ne s'attendait pas à être accepté aussi vite. Encore moins à ce que Derek accepte quelques visites nocturnes... Mais il n'allait certainement pas dire non. Il avait envie d'étudier Derek de plus prés. Et de pouvoir lui rendre visite si son renard voulait prendre le dessus...

La nuit passa lentement pour Isaac qui ressentait les effets de la morsure qui avait disparus à présent. Il se sentait différent. Et plus vivant que jamais. Il profita de sa nouvelle forme physique pour aller au lycée en courant, ça allait être une journée assez dure tout de même puisqu'il allait devoir faire semblant de rien tout en découvrant ses nouveaux pouvoirs qu'il ne contrôlait pas.

À midi, alors que Stiles et Scott était en train de manger à la cafétéria, tranquillement, alors que Isaac et Erica étaient sortis dehors. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que la brune du nom d'Allison débarque devant eux, claquant presque son plateau sur la table, pas du tout contente. Et pour cause, son père l'avait briefer sur la situation, elle savait donc qu'elle faisait partie d'une famille de chasseur, qu'elle devait protéger la population des monstres, les loup-garous entre autres. Apprenant par la même occasion ce qui s'était passé et qui était Stiles ainsi que son oncle.

« - T'as du culot de revenir ici après ce que ton oncle a fait à ma tante ! » Stiles releva son regard vers la fille.

« - Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, comme tu le dis si bien, c'est mon oncle qui a fait quelque chose, pas moi...

\- ça ne serait tarder, vu la famille de dégénérés ! » ça aurait pu partir en cacahuétes, Stiles aurait pu perdre le contrôle et montrer à tout le monde qu'il pouvait parfaitement se défendre, un peu trop bien même. Seulement, une fois de plus, Scott était dans le coin, et même s'il ne disait rien jusque là, au point qu'on en oublie sa présence, il tapa soudainement du poing sur la table, ramenant l'attention sur lui.

« - Allison, je sais qu'on ne se connait pas mais je n'apprécie pas. Du tout. La façon dont tu parles à mon ami. » Un lourd silence s'en suivis, avant que Scott reprenne. « Et au fait, Isaac n'est pas amoureux de moi, faut vraiment être une demeurée pour croire ça, surtout de la bouche de Jackson. »

\- Les deux étaient bouche-bée face à l'agressivité de Scott, lui qui était toujours calme, tranquille, à rien dire... Dés que ça touchait à son Stiles, le chiot se transformait presque en rottweiler prêt à mordre. Vexée, la fille partie sans un mot de plus, rejoindre son amie la rouquine. Stiles la suivit du regard avant de le reporter sur Scott.

« - Scott ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Oui, oui, ça va... C'est juste que je ne supporte pas qu'on te parle de cette façon. Qu'on te juge comme ça, par rapport à te famille ou ta différence... Tu mérites pas ça. » En l'observant, Stiles se sentait tellement aimé et protégé qu'il avait presque envie de se jeter dans ses bras. Mais ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il se mordit un peu la lèvre et ramena son regard sur son assiette.

« - Tu étais vraiment d'accord pour qu'Isaac se fasse mordre ?

\- Oui... C'est son choix et je suis du genre à accepter les choix des autres. Surtout que s'il arrive effectivement une menace, vous aurez un peu de renfort. Et puis, j'ai l'espoir que ton oncle saura gérer son nouveau bêta, après tout, malgré sa légère psychopathie, je pense que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Dans le fond. » Pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, Stiles se retrouva bouche-bée.

« - Comment tu fais pour penser que c'est quelqu'un de bien alors qu'il passe son temps à te traiter d'imbécile ? » Scott haussa les épaules.

« - Derek aussi passe son temps à me traiter d'imbécile.

\- Ouais, Derek qui est ton meilleur ami d'enfance... » Un grand sourire s'élargit sur le visage de l'humain en voyant parfaitement où Stiles voulait en venir.

« - Il faut croire qu'on s'attache aux simples d'esprits ! » Rigola-t-il, mais l'hyperactif n'était plus dupe, il avait parfaitement compris, à présent, que son nouvel ami cachait bien son jeu.

Toute la journée, Jackson avait été mal à l'aise, surtout parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il croisait Isaac, celui-ci l'observait avec un regard de prédateur et ça devenait légèrement flippant. En plus de ça, Stiles excellait tellement à la crosse qu'il n'allait sans doute pas garder son poste de capitaine bien longtemps... Mais la journée n'était pas terminée et elle pouvait encore être pire. Il s'en rendit compte quand un certain blondinet entra dans les vestiaires alors qu'il était en train de se rhabiller.

« - C'est sympa ce sport, en fait, je devrais peut-être m'y mettre aussi ! » Fit le désormais non-humain avec un petit sourire en coin. Jackson soupira.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, encore... » Il sursauta presque quand le – habituellement calme et gentil – Isaac donna soudainement un coup de poing dans un des casiers, il se redressa sous la surprise et – ne sachant trop comment – son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres de son ancien ami. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, il respirait la confiance en lui, il avait quelque chose de différent... même s'il ne saurait dire quoi.

Isaac plongea son regard dans celui de Jackson, se rapprochant encore de lui, le collant contre le casier derrière lui, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas fuir et la tension entre les deux étaient presque palpable. Les lèvres du blondinet frôlèrent très lentement celles du joueur de la crosse, qui devait apparemment avoir oublié l'utilité de se débattre.

« - Reprenons là où nous nous étions arrêté... Et laisse-moi te dévorer. » Lui susurra-t-il. Le regard de Jackson s'agrandit, surtout quand il s'aperçut que celui de son vis-à-vis brillait d'une couleur dorée...

[ Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! J'ai pas l'occasion de tous vous répondre, surtout quand FF beug et que je ne reçois même pas la notification, mais merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, même s'il vous fait détester Allison xD au passage, j'organise un jeu qui s'appelle « Les amants du diable » que vous pouvez trouver dans mes fanfictions, venez jeter un coup d'œil ce serait adorable ! ]


	14. Chapitre XIV

Chapitre XIV

C'était chaud. Chaud chaud chaud chaud. Bouillant. Alors qu'Isaac l'embrassait, Jackson avait enfin décidé, tenté, de se débattre vainement. Il n'avait finalement pas pu résister plus longtemps et rendait son baiser au blondinet tout en passant ses bras autour de lui, approfondissant l'échange qui devenait de plus en plus torride. Cela faisait des années qu'ils se retenaient, qu'ils faisaient semblant de se détester alors qu'ils avaient juste envie de ça. Pourquoi ? Ils ne sauraient peut-être pas le dire eux-même. C'était stupide, tout simplement. Comme les adolescents, en général. Le nouveau loup-garou se colla un peu plus au jeune homme, passant ses main chaude pour caresser son torse, ses fins muscles tellement bien dessiné... Il se lécha les lèvres en étouffant un petit grognement d'envie. C'était peut-être le bon moment pour Jackson de lui demander ce que c'était que les yeux brillant qu'il venait de voir, ce qui avait changé en lui, si seulement son esprit n'était pas tellement embrouillé qu'il se pourrait bien qu'il ait oublié son propre prénom.

Le blond releva doucement le tee-shirt de son ancien ami pour lécher avec délectation son torse, alors que sa poitrine se soulevait et se rabaissait à un rythme tendu et irrégulier, Isaac pouvait parfaitement entendre le cœur de son vis-à-vis battre la chamade, et il aimait ça. L'heure des réjouissances étaient venus. Ou pas. Puisqu'il entendit le hurlement de son alpha l'appeler. Il grogna un peu et recommença ce qu'il était en train de faire, venant mordiller les tétons durcis du pauvre Jackson qui n'avait aucune chance contre lui. Il pesta en entendant un deuxième hurlement et relâcha enfin son camarade et glissa lentement sur le sol.

« - On continuera une prochaine fois, profite de ton sursis... » Fit-il avant de partir. Jackson resta un peu pantelant quelques instants, réalisant ce qui venait de se passer, et surtout, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire pour faire descendre son excitation assez visible...

Peu de temps après, nous pouvions trouver Peter, Stiles et Isaac en train de faire les courses comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

« - Quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi je dois faire les courses avec vous ?

\- Parce que comme tu viens à peine d'être transformé, tu vas vivre avec nous le temps de parfaitement bien contrôlé tes pouvoirs.

\- Ça veut dire que si Derek se fait transformer, il viendra habiter avec nous ? » Peter lança un regard un peu perplexe à Stiles alors qu'Isaac ne put s'empêcher de rire. « - Quoi ? Je me posais juste la question...

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est un adulte après tout, je lui laisserais le choix...

\- Et c'est donc un pur hasard que vous m'appeliez juste à ce moment-là ?

\- Ho, t'aurais-je interrompu en train de faire des bêtises ?

\- Je... Non, pas vraiment...

\- Première leçon, mon cher Isaac, les loup-garous savent quand tu mens... » Lui apprit Peter. Stiles s'approcha de lui et le renifla un peu avant de lui glisser à l'oreille.

« - Et tu sens fort Jackson. » Ce qui fit un peu froncer les sourcils d'Isaac.

« - Essaie d'éviter de me renifler comme ça, du moins tant que je n'en ai pas l'habitude...

\- Et qui est ce Jackson ?

\- Un connard. Le capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse, aussi.

\- Tu as voulu lui donner une bonne leçon ? » Isaac ne put retenir un sourire en coin, entendu avec celui de son alpha.

« - On peut dire ça comme ça.

\- En parlant de connard, il y a la fille de Chris qui est venu m'engueuler pour ce que tu as fais à sa tante.

\- Elle a fait ça ? Son père était moins teigneux... Même plutôt sage, en fait. J'irais parler à Chris.

\- Et Scott a pris ma défense.

\- Scott ? On parle bien du petit gringalet qui bronche pas quand on lui dit qu'il est un imbécile ? » Demanda le plus âgé, juste pour être certain.

« - Oui. Et ce n'est pas la première fois, vu qu'il l'avait déjà fais avec Jackson...

\- C'est bizarre. Enfin, Scott est bizarre en ce moment. » Déclara Isaac l'air un peu pensif.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par bizarre ? Je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps mais j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est le mec le plus normal qu'on puisse trouver à Beacon Hills...

\- Hé bien, moi je le connais depuis la primaire comme tu le sais, et je ne l'ai jamais vu prendre la défense de qui que ce soit... Autant qu'il le peut, il ne se mêle pas des affaires des gens, et se tient le plus loin possible des problèmes. Pourtant, il fait tout le contraire avec toi. C'est même lui qui est venu nous chercher, moi et Derek, le soir où vous vous êtes fais attaquer... »

Tous, se regardèrent un peu dubitatif, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser de la situation, pourquoi Scott agissait différemment prés de Stiles ? Il était sûr qu'il n'était pas amoureux de lui en tout cas, sinon il l'aurait sentis. Ça donnait presque envie d'aller poser directement la question au brun, le problème c'est qu'il allait encore, sûrement, esquiver la question.

Scott, de son coté, révisait. Pas qu'il aime particulièrement, mais il fallait bien à un moment donné s'il voulait avoir d'assez bonnes notes pour passer dans la prochaine classe. Enfin, il essayait, parce qu'assez étrangement, de toute évidence, les gens n'étaient pas disposés à vouloir le laisser faire. Il le sut quand il vint ouvrir à la porte, à laquelle on venait de toquer, pour découvrir Jackson, un peu pâlot et vu comment il était essoufflé, était certainement venu aussi vite qu'il put.

« - Je sais... Je sais que tu sais... Alors dis moi tout !

\- Calme-toi déjà, respire, et dis-moi de quoi il s'agit...

\- Isaac ! Des yeux... Dorés... Qui s'illuminent ! Et une force... Il lui est arrivé quoi à mon Isaac ? » Scott, au début était à deux doigt de se taper la tête contre un mur, parce que non, Isaac n'était pas censé montrer sa nouvelle nature... Mais là, il resta un instant coi.

« - Ton Isaac ? » Jackson ouvrit et ferma la bouche, un peu gêné par ce qu'il venait de dire, râla un peu et croisa les bras.

« - Ouais, enfin tu sais quoi...

\- Et si tu l'avouais haut et fort ?

\- Alors ça, pas question.

\- Bon, je te dirais rien alors. Salut.

\- Bon d'accord, d'accord ! Quand j'ai coupé les ponts avec vous c'est juste après qu'on se soit embrassé, on était encore au collège et je... » Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, ne sachant pas trop comment dire.

« - T'as réagis comme un con. » Le jeune homme grogna de frustration, Scott n'avait pas tort.

« - Je veux pas m'attacher aux gens...

\- Désolé de te l'apprendre, mais je crois que c'est trop tard pour ça... Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- J'en ai aucune idée... Je reconnais pas Isaac ! Il a faillis me sauter dessus !

\- Écoute... Demain c'est Samedi, va discuter tranquillement avec lui, je vais t'envoyer sa nouvelle adresse, il est partis vivre chez Stiles pour un petit moment, ça fera sûrement partis des trucs dont vous devez parler.

\- Hé, Scott.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu t'es déjà tapé un mec ? » Scott réprima un petit gloussement.

« - Je crois que t'as un meilleur ami plus calé sur la question. »

Jackson haussa les épaules avant de partir, ce n'était pas vraiment la question... Il n'avait pas envie de parler de cette relation à une personne de plus. Mais il n'était pas prés pour... Pour la façon dont Isaac lui avait sauté dessus, il avait eu l'impression de n'être qu'un morceau de viande qu'on donne à une bête affamé. Scott ferma la porte et soupira.

« - Et c'est moi l'imbécile dans l'histoire... »

Le lendemain matin, sans hésitation cette fois, Peter vint sonner chez Chris. Celui-ci fut un peu surpris de le voir là, et on pouvait le comprendre.

« - Bonjour Christopher, on peut discuter ? » Le chasseur acquiesça et laissa le loup-garou pénétrer sa demeure. L'invitant à s'installer au salon.

« - écoute, je suis désolé pour ta sœur, je...

\- Je sais, Peter. Économise ta salive. Elle avait déjà mis le feu à ta maison, faisant mourir presque toute ta famille, et là elle essayait de te tuer ainsi que ton neveu. Même si c'était ma petite sœur, je peux comprendre...

\- J'aurais aimé que les choses se passent autrement.

\- Moi aussi, tu peux me croire.

\- Et ta fille est venu faire des remarques tout à fais déplacer à mon neveu. » Chris soupira.

« - J'ai tenté de lui expliquer, mais elle tenait beaucoup à sa tante alors... ça devrait passer avec le deuil, ne t'en fais pas.

\- J'espère. Je ne voudrais pas la voir devenir comme ta sœur ou ton père...

\- De toute façon, je lui ai interdis de chasser pour le moment.

\- Sage décision, ça te ressemble bien. Et puisque je suis là, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu as voulu dire la dernière fois, quand tu as dis avoir vu quelque chose d'humain en moi. Parce que, arrête moi si je me trompe, mais j'ai été une véritable ordure avec toi, à l'époque... »

Chris ne l'arrêta pas, il l'écoutait et restait silencieux, semblant réfléchir à sa réponse. Il ne savait pas trop lui-même ce qu'il pourrait répondre ou non, Peter le prendrait peut-être mal... Il se lança tout de même.

« - C'est vrai, et je le sais très bien, mais je t'observais beaucoup, bien plus que ce que tu peux croire, même quand je ne voulais pas, mon regard était inexorablement attiré par toi... Je sais que tu allais souvent dans la salle du club de jardinage alors que tu n'en faisais pas partis. Une fois, je t'ai surpris en train d'arroser les plantes, tu avais un doux sourire que je ne te connaissais pas, tu semblais comme apaiser... Enfin bref, je me suis dis que quelqu'un qui prenait soin des plantes comme tu le faisais ne pouvait pas être fondamentalement mauvais. »

Le Hale avait écouté chaque parole avec attention, il ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup en la matière, mais il était prêt à en mettre sa main à couper que c'était une déclaration d'amour. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Il était même à des années lumières de s'attendre à ça.

« - Hm, d'accord, je vois... Bon, ce n'est pas tout, je vais te laisser. » Il se leva d'un coup et sans l'attendre, se dirigea vers la sortie, il avait déjà fais quelques pas dehors avant de revenir finalement sur ses pas, alors que Chris était sur le pas de la porte, il l'attrapa par le col et l'embrassa. Il lui sourit ensuite, fier de lui, de l'effet qu'il avait sur Chris, il en jubilait même.

« - On se revoit bientôt. » Puis, il le laissa en plan pour regagner la nouvelle demeure de Hale. Finalement, il aurait dû y penser, vu son charisme et son corps sexy. Évidemment que le chasseur fondait pour sa personne, comme innombrables autres gens.


	15. Chapitre XV

Chapitre XV

Derek monta rapidement les marches de l'escaliers de chez les McCall, on était samedi et Scott ne se levait jamais très tôt le week-end, sauf quand Derek apparaissait soudainement pour le réveiller et le tirer une fois encore du lit. Il entra dans la chambre sans toquer, une trop belle habitude...

« - Scott !... Scott ? » Derek fronça les sourcils, Scott n'était pas là.

Si Scott était bizarre en ce moment, qu'il ne soit pas dans son lit à cette heure-ci, un samedi matin, ça oui, c'était carrément bizarre... Surtout qu'il ne lui avait parlé de rien. Il était toujours au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans la vie de son meilleur ami mais en ce moment il lui cachait des choses, et il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Et s'il avait des problèmes ? Derek ne pourrait rien faire... Une petite tête apparut à la fenêtre.

« - Scott ? Ha heu... Derek, salut !

\- Scott n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Non... Avec toi non plus, apparemment... »

Stiles entra pas la fenêtre de la chambre, ça aussi, ça devenait une habitude, Derek ne releva même pas en s'asseyant sur le lit de Scott, soupirant lourdement.

« - Je comprends pas...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, Derek ? Toi aussi, tu trouves Scott bizarre ?

\- Oui. Il n'a jamais été comme ça avant, il ne me cachait rien, il ne disparaissait pas sans prévenir, il... N'a jamais tenue à personne comme il tient à toi.

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es son meilleur ami, il doit tenir à toi bien plus qu'à moi !

\- Tu te trompes. Ça n'a jamais été vraiment comme ça entre nous... C'est vrai que je l'ai toujours protégé. Et j'ai besoin de lui. Mais ce n'est pas son cas, il se débrouille très bien sans moi, quand je suis partis à l'université je ne lui ai pas manqué, quand il a appris que j'allais être son professeur, il s'en fichait complètement. C'est la première fois que je le vois tenir autant à quelqu'un...

\- Attends, Derek, je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre... Tu ne vas pas me dire que Scott est amoureux de moi, quand même ?

\- Non. Ce n'est pas ça. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais ce n'est pas ça. Mais il est prêt à mettre ses amis en danger pour toi. Je ne devrais pas te le dire mais c'est pratiquement lui qui a incité Isaac à demander la morsure...

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi Scott ferait une telle chose ?

\- Parce qu'il sait que c'est le seul moyen de te protéger.

\- Me protéger ? Mais me protéger de quoi ? J'ai pas envie qu'on se mette en danger pour moi ! Pourquoi il m'en parle pas, de tout ça ?

\- Il ne m'en parle pas non plus... » Fit tristement Derek. Et un Derek triste, ce n'était jamais bon signe, le comportement de Scott le troublait réellement, et il n'était pas le seul.

Si Stiles était partis de l'appartement au premier abord, c'est parce qu'en se réveillant, Peter était partis et Isaac s'en allait avec Jackson, ils avaient besoin de parler apparemment. Lui aussi avait envie de parler, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à tomber sur Derek qui lui annonce tout ça... De son coté, Scott avait amené Erika à Peter qui était revenu entre temps. Ça lui faisait un deuxième Bêta, si Scott continuait à lui en amener, il allait devoir acheter un plus grand appartement... à moins que la reconstruction du manoir des Hale se fasse plus vite que prévu.

« - C'est la deuxième fois que tu m'amènes un nouveau membre pour ma meute, déjà la première fois je pensais que tu étais venu pour te faire mordre toi aussi, mais tu te contentes de regarder sans rien dire... Vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

\- Quel est ton plan ?

\- Vous imaginez vraiment qu'un idiot comme moi puisse avoir un plan ?

\- La première fois que je t'ai rencontré, j'ai pensé que tu étais un idiot, les deux fois après aussi, mais quand tu es arrivé dans la forêt avec tes amis et que tu as sauvé la vie de Stiles... J'ai trouvé que tu nous cachais beaucoup de choses.

\- Je ne les cache pas particulièrement... Mais quand les gens ont décrété que j'étais un idiot, je n'ai pas voulu les contredire. D'où l'effet de surprise quand on se rend compte que je ne le suis pas autant que ce qu'on pourrait penser...

\- Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- La même chose que vous, protéger Stiles.

\- Et en retour ?

\- Que vous m'appreniez à me battre.

\- Tu ne devrais pas plutôt demander à ton ami, Derek ? Il a l'air de savoir se battre et c'est le fils du Shérif...

\- Il m'a enseigné des bases, mais il n'a aucune patience, déjà le peu qu'il a c'est grâce à moi. Vous êtes plus calme et plus expérimenté.

\- Et je suis aussi un loup-garou, je pourrais te blesser grièvement sans même le vouloir.

\- Et vous croyez que Derek, non ? C'est un miracle s'il n'a encore tué personne, c'est un danger public quand il s'énerve. Vous aurez besoin de moi pour le gérer quand il sera devenu loup-garou, et vous ferez attention qu'il ne m'arrive rien, parce que vous savez que Stiles ne vous pardonnera pas cette fois...

\- Je te trouve bien présomptueux. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que Derek va demander à faire partis de la meute ?

\- Je le sais mais je ne peux pas vous l'expliquer, vous ne comprendriez pas...

\- Je le saurais le moment venu, c'est ça ?

\- C'est l'idée.

\- Très bien. Je vais aménager une pièce pour nos entraînements mais je veux qu'ils restent secret.

\- Parfait. Tenez-moi au courant, bonne journée, monsieur Hale... »

Peter observa Scott partir, un peu dubitatif. Stiles s'était fais un ami étrange, ce qui n'avait rien d'étrange au final vu qu'il s'agissait de Stiles. Le petit brun se révélait être plus intéressant que prévu, il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il avait en tête, mais il espérait qu'il devienne un allié fidèle. Il n'avait pas tord, si Peter faisait du mal au jeune homme, Stiles lui en voudrait, et il aurait sans doute besoin de lui au cas où Derek devenait un de ses bêta. S'il était difficilement gérable en humain, il n'imaginait même pas en loup-garou... Peut-être que Scott sera son point d'ancrage ? Mais celui-ci avait l'air de savoir quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas. Ça le laissait dubitatif.

En sortant, Scott croisa Isaac qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir franchement le moral. Il revenait de sa discussion avec Jackson donc ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre ce qui clochait...

« - Salut, Scott...

\- Salut Isaac, ça s'est mal passé avec Jackson ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça... Je n'ai pu rien lui dire que les loup-garous, par contre, il m'a dis de ne plus jamais l'approcher...

\- C'est pas possible, quel imbécile...

\- Scott, je me pose des questions sur toi, en ce moment.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je te fais confiance, Stiles aussi, Erika, même Derek avec qui tu es meilleur ami, merci de me l'avoir caché, vraiment, tu es la seule personne en qui Jackson ait jamais eu confiance et maintenant... Tu arrives à presque avoir la confiance de Peter. Mais qui es-tu ?

\- Ta question est bizarre... J'ai toujours été comme ça, Isaac, c'est juste que personne ne le voyait. Vous avez décidé de le voir parce que je prends peut-être moins subtilement la défense de Stiles, mais je n'ai pas changé. Grâce à qui crois-tu que Derek a été menacer ton père ? Et ensuite, qui s'est débrouillé pour que tu ais l'occasion de l'approcher ? Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi voyant que ce qui se passe avec Stiles, mais... Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer. J'ai l'intime conviction qu'il a plus besoin de moi que vous, c'est tout. »

Sans laisser Isaac répondre quoique ce soit, Scott monta sur sa moto et partit, le blondinet resta perplexe, ne comprenant pas ce que signifiait tout cela... Peter, lui, avait pu écouter toute la conversation et trouvait tout cela fort intéressant.


	16. Chapitre XVI

Chapitre XVI

Stiles et Derek avait pratiquement passé la journée ensemble. Pas pour le plaisir de la passer ensemble, parce que quand Stiles commençait à partir dans des monologues incontrôlable, Derek décrochait de la conversation et se demandait vraiment comme Scott faisait. Scott devait être un super-héros, en fait. Il avait un super pouvoir qui faisait qu'il réussissait là où personne ne réussissait, il ne s'énervait pas en écoutant Stiles, il le comprenait même la plupart du temps et rigolait avec lui. Pourtant, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait eu de l'entrainement à ce sujet avec Derek, il parlait peu et passait son temps à le traiter d'imbécile. Il se laissait facilement aller, pas à la parole, mais à la violence, il ne comptait pas le nombre de fois où il était en train de tabasser quelqu'un et Scott arrivait pour le calmer. C'était le seul qui y arrivait. Il avait un côté apaisant.

Ils avaient attendu le retour de Scott qui ne répondait ni aux sms ni aux appels, ne voulant pas être dérangé apparemment, ils avaient parlé pratiquement que des cours de Derek, Stiles avait même eut l'immense honneur de manger chez lui. Sauf que bon... Les deux étaient complètement nul en cuisine. Ils avaient finalement commandé une pizza. Ce n'était pas les meilleurs amis du monde mais un petit lien se créait doucement entre eux, même si Stiles avait l'impression que Derek était jaloux du lien qu'il y avait entre lui et Scott. C'était compréhensible, c'était son meilleur ami depuis ses six ans. La seule personne autre que son père à compter pour lui. C'était pareil pour Stiles, la seule personne qui comptait vraiment mis à part Peter, c'était bien Scott... Il n'avait pas envie de le voir en danger. Alors que le soir commençait à tomber, Derek était finalement repartis chez lui, n'attendant plus Scott puisqu'il avait du travaille, Stiles resta dans la chambre de son ami absent, s'entêtant à vouloir le voir aujourd'hui. Celui-ci ne tarda pas plus à rentrer et fut surpris de trouver le renard-garou.

« - Scott ! Enfin ! Mais où étais-tu passé ? Je t'attends depuis ce matin !

\- Ha heu, salut, j'étais pas mal occupé, et j'ai repris mon travail chez Deaton alors... »

Stiles s'approcha soudainement de lui, pour le serrer dans ses bras, sous la surprise du brun qui ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« - Stiles ?

\- Je suis au courant de tout... Que tu tiens étrangement à moi. Que tu me protèges, au point d'inciter Isaac à se faire mordre. Je sais pas pourquoi tout ça... Mais personne n'avait jamais tenu à moi comme ça. Alors ça me touche... » Scott esquissa un sourire et rendit son étreinte à son ami, passant la main dans ses cheveux.

« - Je t'adore Stiles... Je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Je continuerais de te protéger. Peu importe les menaces...

\- Mais tu n'es qu'un humain ! Je ne me le pardonnerais pas s'il t'arriverait quelque chose...

\- Et alors ? Je ne suis qu'un humain mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vouloir te protéger, moi non plus je n'arriverais pas à me le pardonner s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je ne suis... Je ne suis que Stiles. Un renard-garou hyperactif insupportable !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, tu n'es pas que ça. Tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent et de sensible, qui a besoin plus que jamais d'être entourer. Essaie de t'inquiéter un peu moins, il n'est encore rien arrivé... » Stiles ne répondit rien, la phrase de Scott sous entendait bien assez de choses. Qu'il n'était encore rien arrivé mais que ça n'allait certainement pas tarder.

« - Tu crois que Derek pourrait être amoureux de toi ? » Le relâchant, Scott le regarda totalement choqué.

« - Quoi ?

\- Tout à l'heure, on a discuté, il avait l'air tellement triste en s'apercevant que tu lui cachais des choses... Et il a l'air de ne pas m'aimer à cause de notre relation... Un peu étrange, il faut bien l'avouer, on ne se connait que depuis deux semaines et tu me traites comme si tu me connaissais depuis toujours... » Scott le regarda, la bouche un peu entrouverte, clignant des yeux avant de sourire doucement.

« - Non, je peux t'assurer que Derek n'est pas amoureux de moi. Et d'ailleurs, je sors avec quelqu'un, depuis cette aprés midi.

\- Quoi ? T'es sérieux ? Avec qui ?! Dis-moi tout !

\- Non non, je ne dirais rien, tu verras bien Lundi...

\- Ho non, t'es nul... C'est Erika ? Isaac ? Non... C'est... Lydia, c'est ça ?! Allez, dis moi !

\- Et d'ailleurs, Derek est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre mais il est tellement pas doué qu'il ne s'en rend sans doute même pas compte.

\- Ho ? Ho. Il est vraiment amoureux de quelqu'un alors. Ben, il devrait vite s'en rendre compte et se déclarer, beau comme il est, personne ne refuserait de sortir avec...

\- Tu sembles déçu.

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Je sais pas. J'ai du mal à l'imaginer amoureux, comment tu fais pour voir ça, toi !?

\- Il y a des regards qui ne trompent pas... Et il m'a dit une chose étrange un jour où il était bourré.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Qu'il voulait embrasser la peau de cette personne, par exemple. »

Instinctivement, Stiles imagina Derek embrassant sa peau et il ne put empêcher un long frisson grimper en lui. Il se leva subitement.

« - Bon, c'est pas tout ça, Peter doit s'inquiéter, on se dit à bientôt, hein ? Allez, bonne soirée! »

Et il partit telle une tornade, laissant Scott ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire un peu. Il fallait bien rire à la vue des jours sombres qui se profilaient à l'horizon.

Le lendemain matin, étant Dimanche, cette fois il resta bien tranquillement dans son lit, profitant de la bouillotte à ses pieds. La bouillotte à ses pieds ? Il haussa un sourcil mal réveiller et se demanda ce que Derek faisait allonger au bout de son lit. Avant de se rendre compte que si, il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait là. Sentant que Scott était réveillé, il prit la parole.

« - Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Je suis d'accord, mais je peux prendre un petit déjeuner avant ? Et je préfère te prévenir qu'il y a des choses dont tu ne vas pas être content... »

Scott put prendre son petit déjeuner tout en racontant tout ce qu'il savait à Derek. Et, en effet, il n'était pas content. Mais Scott ne lui laissait pas le choix.

« - Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Je ne renoncerais pas. Tu fonces toujours dans les problèmes sans réfléchir, alors si cette fois tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais. »

Derek grogna pour toute réponse en se pinçant les lèvres. Évidemment, qu'il voulait. Ce qu'il voulait, moins, par contre, c'était que Scott fasse partis de tout ça, justement... Il voulait le protéger. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait s'il lui arrivait malheur. Il pourrait haïr le monde et lui-même pour ça...

Le dimanche passa. Parce qu'il ne se passe jamais rien de passionnant, le dimanche.

Le lendemain, par contre, tout le monde se rendit compte de la soudaine beauté d'Erika. Un changement radical. Et l'œil au beurre noir de Jackson, aussi, personne ne pouvait rater ça, lui qui prenait soin de sa personne, qui avait un père avocat, qui oserait lui faire du mal ? Qui pourrait donc avoir le dessus sur lui ? Isaac alla directement voir Derek.

« - C'est toi qui a fais ça ?

\- Je n'ai rien à dire sur le sujet. Tu vas bien ?

\- Moi ? Oui, ça va...

\- C'est tout ce qui importe. »

Le Stilinski reprit le cours de ses activités en laissant un Isaac assez perplexe, c'était... Oui, c'était la première fois qu'il lui demandait comment il allait et ça lui laissait une impression étrange.


	17. Chapitre XVII

Chapitre XVII

Quand midi arriva et que les deux joyeux lurons allèrent au self, à leur table habituelle, Stiles hallucina complètement... Allison arriva en minaudant, pour s'installer à coté de Scott tout en lui souriant un peu trop à l'idée de Stiles qui tressaillit au son de sa voix.

« - Bonjour, Scott... » Un peu trop doucereuse, elle fixa ensuite Stiles. « - Désolé pour l'autre jour, c'était malvenue de ma part, j'ai eu du mal à encaisser la mort de ma tante. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

Ho non... Il les fixa d'un air ahuri tour à tour, comprenant ce qui se passait devant lui, mais n'y croyant pas... Scott sortait avec Allison... Comment était-ce possible ? À cause la dernière fois ? Vu la façon dont il lui avait parlé, elle avait fondue ? N'importe quoi... Non, en fait, il ne comprenait pas. Cette fille avait été carrément odieuse avec lui, et Scott le savait très bien puisqu'il s'était énervé contre elle alors qu'il ne s'énervait jamais contre personne. Mais avant qu'il ait le temps de prononcer le moindre mots, les autres arrivèrent à leur table. Erika, Isaac et... Jackson, que tout le monde fixa d'un air interrogateur, surtout que personne ne savait encore à quoi était dû l'œil au beurre noir... Il fronça les sourcils.

« - Je suis au courant de toute l'histoire qui se trame autour de cette table.

\- Et comment, on peut savoir ?

\- Par la personne qui m'a fait ce coquard.

\- Et on peut savoir qui ?

\- Non. Mais je veux en faire partis. »

Scott souriait. Il souriait peut-être parce qu'il avait enfin une copine, peut-être parce qu'il avait enfin réussi à réunir tout ses amis autour d'une même table, ou... Ou alors comme d'habitude, il en savait plus que ce qu'il laissait entendre et ça avait l'air de lui plaire ce rôle.

« - Je propose qu'on vote, qui est contre l'inclusion de Jackson dans la meute ? » Demanda Scott. Tout le monde leva le bras, même Allison. « - Désolé mais c'est unanime on dirait. » Jackson le fusilla du regard.

« - Tu me revaudras ça, McCall ! »

Alors que Jackson partait, il se contenta d'hausser les épaules, ce n'était ni la premiére, ni la dernière fois que le Whittemore le menaçait. Stiles ne dit finalement rien sur le choix de la copine de son nouvel ami. Parce que leur amitié restait tout de même assez fraîche et qu'il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec lui. Et quand Scott partit, la brunette au bras, il attendit un peu, se sentant de trop et se disant qu'ils méritaient bien d'être seuls de temps en temps, il n'allait pas s'imposer...

« - Lâche-moi un peu ! » Râla Scott.

« - Bas quoi, on fait couple là, non ? C'est pas le but ?

\- Si, mais tu en fais un peu trop. Je ne cherche pas à faire fuir Stiles, non plus !

\- Tu aurais peut-être dû y réfléchir avant et trouver un meilleur alibi, non ?

\- Chut, il arrive. »

Scott avait tendance à oublier que Stiles avait une super ouïe alors quand il lui cachait quelque chose, il n'avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour qu'il n'ait pas écouter. Les heures passèrent et Stiles se retrouva à la fin du cours de Derek qui l'interpella, il avait apparemment besoin de lui parler et Scott les laissa seul.

« - Stiles, heu, je me demandais... » Derek semblait hésitant, et Stiles se mit aussitôt à imaginer le pire. « - Qu'est-ce que tu en penserais, que je devienne Loup-garou ?

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu voudrais devenir un loup-garou ? T'as déjà tout ce qu'il te faut !

\- J'ai mes raison.

\- Est-ce que c'est à cause de la personne que t'aimes ?

\- Quoi ?

\- … Ha, oups, c'est vrai que Scott m'avait dis que tu ne t'étais pas encore rendu compte de tes sentiments.

\- Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?

\- Enfin, je me demande quand même c'est quel genre de mec...

\- … Pardon ? De mec ? Je suis pas gay !

\- Ha bon ? Mais Scott m'avait dis ça pourtant ! Parce qu'il avait un roman gay dans sa chambre !

\- Déjà, il ne faut pas croire tout ce que ce crétin raconte, et ensuite, je ne savais même pas qu'il était capable de lire... » Stiles fronça les sourcils et partit en courant, espérant retrouver Scott. Mais rien. Le désert. Et il était l'heure de l'entrainement de Lacrosse, il n'avait pas le temps, tant pis, il lui parlerait plus tard. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Scott lui avait dis que Derek était gay. Il détala finalement comme un lapin jusqu'au vestiaire.

Scott, à peine le cours terminé, avait reçu un message de la part de l'oncle de Stiles, lui disant de le rejoindre dans la serre sur le toit du lycée. Il ne savait même pas qu'il y avait une serre sur le toit du lycée. Ni même qu'on pouvait accéder au toit du lycée. Une fois arrivé, il constata un endroit désolé de toute vie, la serre était vide, il n'y avait malheureusement plus de club de jardinage depuis bien longtemps.

« - Tu as su garder le secret ?

\- Oui. Enfin, Derek, Chris, sa fille et Deaton sont au courant mais sinon oui. Allison se fait passer pour ma petite amie, ce qui me donne une bonne excuse pour ne pas être avec lui, ni ailleurs.

\- Bien. Je veux que tu me rendes un service en retour.

\- Oui ?

\- Je veux remettre cet endroit en bon état, et y replanter des fleurs pour faire une surprise à... Un ami.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Non. Je ne peux en parle qu'à toi. Tu sais garder un secret, non ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Parfait. Je vais te présenter un autre endroit. »

Scott, tout sourire que le Hale lui fasse confiance, le suivit jusque dans le sous-sol du lycée qu'il ne connaissait pas plus que le toit, de toute évidence Peter traînait dans des endroits bien différent des siens. Ils arrivèrent à un endroit où était peint un triskel, et le plus vieux sortir les griffes pour déverrouiller la porte cacher et le faire entrer.

« - C'est la cave secrète des Hale, même Stiles ne viendra pas nous chercher ici, on sera tranquille. Ce sera notre salle d'entrainement. »

Scott observa la salle, puis le sourire en coin de Peter, était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de remettre sa vie entre ses pattes de loup-garou... Peut-être pas. Le futur nous le dira.

Pendant ce temps, sur le terrain de Lacrosse, se jouait une bataille acharnée entre Jackson et Isaac, aucun des deux ne voulait laisser l'avantage à l'autre, et même si Isaac avait de l'avance... Jackson n'en démordait pas et continuait de se battre malgré tout.

Jusqu'à ce que Stiles récupère la balle et marque l'air de rien, faisant des deux autres des pâles figures à coté de lui. Il fut finalement nommé capitaine et ce pauvre Jackson dégradé au rang de co-capitaine, il ragea mais ne put rien y faire.

Le soir venu, Stiles déboula chez Scott, par la porte cette fois et arriva directement dans sa chambre sans frapper, le brun le regarda curieux alors qu'il était en train de se soigner.

« - Scott ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?!

\- Ho, rien de grave, un stupide accident... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Je suis devenu capitaine de l'équipe ! Tu te rends compte ?!

\- Wahou ! Mais c'est génial, ça ! Félicitations !

\- Ouais, hein, je sais, mais je suis pas venu que pour ça... Pourquoi tu m'as dis que Derek était gay ?

\- … Il l'est pas ?

\- Non, il l'est pas, il me l'a dis et donc c'est pas à lui le roman gay ! Alors, pourquoi tu m'as dis ça ? Pour cacher que tu avais ce genre de lecture ?

\- Non, enfin... Non, ce n'est pas pour ça, en plus tu sais très bien que je le lisais puisqu'il était dans ma chambre... En fait, Derek n'est pas vraiment gay...

\- Non, sans rire ?

\- Attends, laisse moi terminer. Je ne voulais pas que tu crois n'avoir aucune chance avec lui.

\- Quoi ? Je... Tu peux répéter ?

\- Hé bien, tu sais, tu as un peu tendance à te rabaisser alors que franchement, il n'y a pas de quoi, et je voulais que tu te dises que si l'envie t'en prenait, tu avais toute tes chances avec Derek.

\- Admettons... Mais Derek c'est peut-être un peu haut pour quelqu'un comme moi.

\- Tu vois, tu recommences.

\- Hé, les débiles ! » La voix de Derek avait retentit et Stiles se précipita à la fenêtres.

« - Moi aussi ?

\- Surtout toi ! Tu m'as rendu une feuille pleine de dessins ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire de ça, moi ?!

\- Ben je sais pas, mange là ou accroche là comme un trophée dans ta chambre... » Devant l'air grognon de Derek, il se contenta de sourire, mais le Stilinski continua de s'énerver, traitant son ordinateur de tout les noms parce qu'il ne voulait jamais rien faire de ce qu'il voulait !

On pouvait entendre tout un tas de trucs tomber et sans doute se casser, ce qui inquiéta légèrement Stiles.

« - Tu devrais aller le voir. » L'incita Scott.

« - Qui ? Moi ? Pourquoi ? Il n'y a que toi qui arrive à le calmer, non ?

\- Vas-y... » Le brun se contentait de continuer à se soigner, Peter n'y avait vraiment pas été de main morte avec lui, ce qui avait déjà passablement énervé Derek en voyant son ami revenir dans cet état. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Le Hale n'avait pas l'habitude avec les humains mais ça viendrait, contrairement à Derek pour qui ça ne viendra sans doute jamais. Alors, il poussait les deux incontrôlables l'un vers l'autre, ils devaient bien se comprendre, dans le fond...

Après une petite hésitation, Stiles partit finalement dans la maison d'en face pour trouver Derek tapant dans un punching-ball, seul chose qu'il avait trouvé qui était faite pour qu'on tape dessus.

« - Derek ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là...

J- e m'inquiétais alors je suis venu... Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Tu peux m'en parler, tu sais, on est... ami, non ?

\- Scott a vraiment dis que j'étais amoureux de quelqu'un ?

\- Ha, oui, pourquoi ?

\- Je crois qu'il a raison...

\- C'est vrai ? Et tu vas lui dire ? » S'étant calmer, Derek plongea son regard dans celui de Stiles.

« - Pas pour le moment.

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Un tas de raisons. »

Stiles fit la moue, il avait envie de savoir de qui le grand Derek Stilinski était amoureux, lui ! Pourquoi on ne voulait jamais rien lui dire, d'abord ? Discrimination anti-renard-garou ! Voilà tout !


	18. Chapitre XVIII

Chapitre XVIII

Quelle était cette lueur dans le regard de Derek ? Ses yeux sur lui... Avaient l'air de s'être adoucit alors qu'il était vraiment très énervé il y a quelques minutes. Stiles se souvenait de la façon de son professeur de le fixer la première fois qu'ils se sont croiser, un regard mauvais et intense, qui s'était attendrit, et pourtant, toujours aussi intense... L'hyperactif gigota un peu, se sentant un peu mal à l'aise, depuis quand le grand brun avait ce genre de regard pour lui ? Il se massa la nuque en rompant le contact visuel.

« - J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais un problème d'ordinateur, tu veux que j'y jette un coup d'œil ?

\- Si tu sais y faire quelque chose, vas-y, histoire que je ne le jette pas par la fenêtre...

\- Ha oui, quand même, les appareils électroniques doivent pas faire long feu avec toi.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

\- Et sinon, tu n'as jamais rien trouvé qui fasse passer ta colère ? Tu as déjà essayé le yoga ? Tu as toujours été comme ça ou c'est venu plus tard ? À cause d'un événement peut-être ? »

L'humain le fixa perplexe et cligna un peu des yeux, le temps d'assimiler toutes ces questions, c'est que ça parlait vite un hyperactif. Celui-ci, s'en rendant compte, se mordilla doucement les lèvres. Derek lui fit ensuite signe de le suivre jusqu'à sa chambre, ferma la porte derrière eux et prit place sur son lit, semblant chercher ses mots.

« - Disons que, j'ai toujours eu une prédisposition à la colère, surtout depuis la mort de ma mère, mais je ne m'emportais pas encore à ce point... Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Scott. J'étais encore jeune, mais j'avais envie de le protéger, il était toujours si gentil avec tout le monde...

\- Mais tout le monde n'étaient pas aussi gentil avec lui, c'est ça ? » Le professeur acquiesça doucement, il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, bien que Scott s'en soit certainement rendu compte. « - Même plutôt méchants ?

\- Et dés que ça touche à Scott, je vois rouge...

\- Ce qui est compréhensible, ça a toujours été ton seul ami d'après ce que j'ai compris...

\- Oui mais... Ce n'est plus mon seul ami à présent, il y a Isaac, et toi...

\- Tu... Tu me considères comme un ami ?

\- Pas toi ? »

Stiles le regarda, la bouche entrouverte, mais son esprit s'était tellement emballé qu'il n'arriverait à rien dire de cohérent, simplement bredouiller quelques mots sans aucun sens. Son esprit ? Pas seulement, il avait l'impression que son cœur faisait carrément du hula-hoop dans sa poitrine. Il se demandait bien pourquoi, et préféra regarder ailleurs avant de faire ou dire une bêtise.

« - Bon, heu, je vais jeter un coup d'œil... » Fit-il en se dirigeant vers l'ordinateur, tentant de se calmer alors que son regard était devenu orange. Il avait déjà du mal habituellement à contrôler son renard, alors si Derek s'amusait à le mettre dans tous ses états, hein... Il tripatouilla alors à l'ordinateur de son professeur, enlevant les virus et autres choses qui pourraient l'empêcher de fonctionner normalement, jetant des petits coups d'œil au plus grand qui semblait corriger des copies avec précautions. Il se demandait bien à quoi il pouvait penser, surtout comment il en était venu à se dire qu'ils étaient amis. Ils n'étaient pas si proche que ça, si ? En y pensant, il avait été rarement aussi proche de quelqu'un à part sa famille et Scott... Il se souvint alors de ses bras chaud et agréable lorsqu'il était mal en point et qu'il le portait, leurs regards qui se croisaient, c'était sans doute la première fois qu'il avait vu une autre expression que celle de l'ours bourru, sur son visage.

Il avait finis de lui jeter des coup et était carrément assis dans le mauvais sens sur la chaise d'ordinateur à le fixer, le détaillant dans les moindres détails, comme il l'avait déjà fais lorsqu'il faisait du sport torse nu. Il se demandait, à présent, si Scott lui avait aussi mentis sur le fait qu'il n'a jamais eu personne dans son lit ou si c'était vraiment le cas. Derek était quelqu'un de très beau, et même s'il ne l'avait pas encore vu, il était persuadé qu'il avait un sourire des plus craquant. Il se demanda alors s'il arriverait à le faire sourire. Scott avait dû réussir, lui, il en était certain. Peut-être devrait-il lui demander conseil.

Le Stilinski, de son coté, essayait de faire abstraction du regard qu'il sentait sur lui mais ça devenait de plus en plus compliqué. Il n'avait déjà pas l'habitude de ce genre de situations, mais maintenant qu'il s'agissait de Stiles... Si ça avait été n'importe qui, il aurait relever un regard féroce en demandant ce que la personne avait à le dévisager ainsi. Même Scott avait eu droit à ce genre de réflexion plus d'une fois, à la différence qu'il ne faisait que lui sourire comme un débile pour toute réponse. Comment voulez-vous vous énervez sur quelqu'un comme ça ?

À l'autre bout de la ville, Isaac était venu voir Jackson, il avait même dû insisté à l'entrée... Et vu que l'autre n'était vraiment pas décidé à lui ouvrir, il était entré autrement, c'était super pratique les pouvoirs de loup-garou quand même.

« - Allez Jackson, parle-moi...

\- Pas envie.

\- Tu vas pas bouder, sérieusement ? Mais t'as quel âge ?

\- Hé, ho, je boude pas d'accord ? Déjà que je suis passé co-capitaine, vient pas en rajouter non plus ! Tout ça parce que vous ne voulez pas que je fasse partis de la meute.

\- Tu ne fais pas beaucoup d'effort pour non plus...

\- Moi, je fais pas d'effort ? Tu veux savoir ce qu'il a fait ton pote Scott ?! Il est venu, il m'a mis son poing dans la figure, il m'a tout raconté à propos des loup-garous et m'a dis que je n'en ferais pas partis tant que je n'arrêterais pas d'agir comme un con !

\- Que... Attends... Quoi ? C'est Scott qui t'a fais cet œil au beurre noir ?

\- Ouais. Pas glorieux, hein ?

\- Le Scott ? Celui qui sourit niaisement, ne se bat jamais, toujours tranquille dans son coin et tout... Ce Scott ?!

\- Oui ! Ce Scott ! Et il cache bien son jeu, tu peux me croire !

\- Je le crois pas... Tu crois que Derek a de l'influence sur lui ?

\- Je sais pas, et je m'en tape. »

Isaac esquissa un sourire en voyant l'attitude du châtain et s'approcha de lui pour passes sa main dans ses cheveux, descendant sur sa nuque, le faisant se tourner vers lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser doucement.

« - Arrêtons les bêtises, je sais que tu m'aimes, alors pourquoi tu ne veux tout simplement pas l'assumer ?

\- Moi ? T'aimer ? Pff, j'aime personne, c'est bien connu pourtant.

\- Jackson... S'il te plait... Je ne suis pas comme Lydia, je t'accepte comme tu es, je ne t'abandonnerais pas.

\- Je sais pas comment tu fais, parce que j'ai vraiment été un gros connard. »

Isaac lui sourit, échangeant un regard sincère avec son amour, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, l'attirant contre lui pour pouvoir profiter de son corps et son odeur, ce genre de moment était tellement rare entre eux, mais il espérait que ce soit plus fréquent à partir de maintenant. À vrai dire, il ne savait pas pourquoi il aimait Jackson, il ne lui donnait aucune raison pour cela, pourtant il avait su entrevoir chez le jeune homme quelque chose d'autre qu'un égoïste superficiel... Comme si ce n'était que l'image qu'il voulait donner de lui mais ça n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec sa véritable personnalité.

Quand Stiles rentra chez lui, il observa un peu son oncle s'occuper des nouvelles plantes qu'il avait installé dans l'appartement, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait, du jour au lendemain, il avait décidé que les fleurs était sa passion. Enfin, sa deuxième passion après ses envies de vengeances... Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il s'adoucissait ? En tout cas, il ne devenait pas pire, c'était déjà ça. Il posa son sac dans un coin et vint jusqu'à lui.

« - Dis-moi, Peter ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je... Heu... Tu as déjà été amoureux, toi ?

\- Hmm... Je l'ai été, et je le suis encore actuellement.

\- Vraiment ? De qui ?

\- C'est un secret entre moi et cette personne. » Stiles tourna les yeux au ciel.

« - Mais pourquoi tout le monde décide d'en faire un secret ? J'en ai marre, moi, des secrets ! Toujours des secrets, vous n'avez que ce mot-là à la bouche ?

\- Et donc ?

\- Et donc... Ha oui, comment c'est ? » L'oncle arqua un sourcil.

« - Comment c'est... L'amour ? Je pense que ça dépend des gens. Compliqué, je dirais.

\- ça, ouais, je crois que j'avais compris... Mais à part ça, comment tu sais que t'es amoureux de quelqu'un ou... Ce genre de choses ?

\- Serais-tu amoureux de quelqu'un, mon neveu ? Ne me dis pas que c'est de Scott ?

\- Non ! Quoi ? Mais non ! C'est pas pour moi, c'est pour un ami ! Comme si... Non, Scott et moi on est juste ami, des amis très proches peut-être mais juste des amis, comment tu peux penser que je puisse être amoureux de lui ?

\- Un ami que je ne connais pas ?

\- Heu... Bas... Si, tu le connais un peu...

\- Et bien, Stiles, tu diras à ton ami qu'il n'est pas bon de nier ses sentiments, ni de les cacher ou de tenter de les étouffer. On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux, les choses sont juste ainsi et il faut vivre avec. L'amour est censé contribué à notre bonheur, pas rendre notre vie plus difficile... » Stiles fixait Peter, perplexe. Vraiment perplexe. Celui-ci n'y fit pas attention, continuant de soigner ses plantes. Mais le renard-garou regarda autour de lui, si ce n'était pas une caméra caché, ou... Ou n'importe quoi d'autre, qu'avait-on fais de son oncle psychopathe ? Il parlait à présent de l'amour comme si c'était la plus belle chose au monde ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu quelque chose d'aussi flippant.

« - Ha, hm, oui, quand même... Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réponse... » Se contenta-t-il finalement de répondre.

Isaac revint à l'appartement à ce moment-là, et les observa, se demandant ce qu'il se passait vu l'ambiance.

« - Stiles, je crois qu'on va pas avoir le choix.

\- Ha ? À quel sujet ?

\- À propos de Jackson, il va falloir l'intégrer à la meute...

\- Quoi ? Et pourquoi donc ? Ne me dis pas que tu a fais une bêtise, Isaac ?

\- Non, non, enfin... à moins que tomber amoureux de lui soit une bêtise, bien sûr.

\- Ho c'est pas vrai, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à tomber amoureux ?! Toi, Jackson, Peter, Scott, Derek... à quand mon tour, hein ?! »

Le renard était en colère, il ne savait même pas pourquoi, il trouvait ça chouette que les gens autour de lui soient amoureux, mais il avait une impression étrange qui lui pinçait le cœur, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait, peut-être que lui aussi aimerait simplement savoir ce que ça faisait d'avoir quelqu'un. Scott avait Alisson – Même si on repassera pour le choix – Isaac avait Jackson – Pas mieux – Peter et Derek avaient on ne savait qui... C'est là que l'idée absurde que ces deux-là soient amoureux de l'un de l'autre lui traversa l'esprit. Non... Non. Non ? Peut-être. Il ne savait pas. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Alors que Stiles était en train de grimper les escaliers, Isaac prit la parole.

« - C'est Scott qui a mis son poing dans la figure de Jackson. » L'hyperactif se stoppa net pour se tourner vers lui.

« - Pardon ? » Le blondinet haussa un peu les épaules.

« - Pour qu'il arrête d'agir comme un con... » L'oncle se mit doucement à ricaner.

« - Il remonte dans mon estime, le gamin.

\- Mais... Non, mais attends, c'est pas possible, c'est Scott !

\- Ça ne l'a pas empêché de le faire quand même, apparemment. »

Stiles n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. L'humain n'était pas qu'un gentil inoffensif, de toute évidence...

* * *

 **ça ne se voit sûrement pas mais j'ai vraiment galéré avec ce chapitre. xD**

 **En tout cas un grand merci à ceux qui me suivent et me laissent des Reviews, c'est vraiment plaisant de se lever le matin et lire les nouvelles reviews, ça met de bonne humeur ! Bon, après on sort dans le froid et la bonne humeur se fait la malle...**

 **Sinon n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous aimez, ce que vous n'aimez pas... à la prochaine !**


	19. Chapitre XIX

Chapitre XIX

Scott ne fut pas surpris de voir Derek, ha ça non, qu'il toque à la porte de sa chambre alors qu'habituellement il faisait comme s'il était chez lui, ça le surprenait déjà plus. Il le regarda en haussant un sourcil puis le regarda s'avancer dans la chambre, l'air perdu.

« - C'est terrible... je ne sais pas quoi faire. » Ho. Il venait de comprendre ce qui l'amenait et pourquoi il était dans cet état. Pour être honnête, il pensait que ça arriverait plus vite mais son meilleur ami était long à la détente. Encore plus long qu'il ne le pensait.

« - Voyez-vous ça, le grand Derek Stilinski ne sait pas quoi faire... comme quoi, tout arrive. » Le plus vieux grogna.

« - Ce n'est pas drôle, Scott ! Tu avais compris ? Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis que, ivre, tu as dis que tu aimerais embrasser chaque grain de beauté de Stiles... par exemple. Déjà, ça met la puce à l'oreille, tu vois.

\- J'ai dis ça ? Moi ? C'est terrible... » Scott secoua doucement la tête en pinçant les lèvres.

« - ça va, tu es juste amoureux, ce n'est pas si dramatique que ça non plus...

\- D'un élève, Scott ! C'est ma première année et je tombe déjà amoureux d'un élève !

\- Vous n'avez que 6 ans de différence, je crois que ça devrait passer niveau moralité, et puis il suffit de garder le secret jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé le lycée... On devient fort pour les secrets, non ?

\- Si tu veux mon avis, Stiles doit en avoir marre de tous les secrets...

\- Et que suggères-tu ? Qu'on lui dise la vérité ? Que je lui parle de mon plan et toi du fait que tu amoureux de lui ? Mais va, si l'envie t'en dit, ne compte pas sur moi pour ramasser les pots cassés, mon vieux. » Derek esquissa un petit sourire.

« - Tu dis ça, mais tu viendras quand même m'aider, tu ne pourras pas t'en empêcher...

\- C'est vrai, mais n'en profite pas trop non plus. Et puis, c'est ça être ami, non ? S'entraider quand on en a besoin.

\- Et j'aurais toujours besoin de toi.

\- Hmm... Peut-être pas toujours, c'est un bien grand mot. Dis simplement que tu as besoin de moi, pour le moment.

\- Scott ? Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'être aussi... réaliste.

\- Parce que bientôt, tu vas avoir un petit amoureux qui prend soin de toi, il trouvera peut-être un moyen de calmer tes coups de sang. Je te serais alors inutile.

\- Ne dis pas ça, voyons... Tu es comme mon petit frère, tu es ma famille, il n'est pas question que je t'oublie, amoureux ou pas. Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi, c'est compris ?

\- Je sais, Derek, c'est juste... je ne sais pas trop. Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant avec tout ce surnaturel, et ça me fait un peu peur. »

Scott observa son voisin qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, c'est sûr que le surnaturel lui était un peu tombé dessus et il ne le gérait pas aussi bien que ce que l'on pouvait croire, c'est juste qu'il essayait simplement de faire avec, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix. Pour Stiles. Et tout ceux qui s'étaient fais transformé par sa faute. Pour Peter, aussi, qui avait besoin de soutiens pour ne pas retomber dans ses travers. Pour tout ce beau monde, alors qu'il ne restait rien de plus qu'un humain. Un simple humain qui avait décidé d'être ami avec un renard-garou.

« - Bon, c'est décidé. » Déclara Derek en relevant son regard sur le plus jeune qui haussa un sourcil. « - Je vais demander la morsure à Peter. » Ha bah oui, ça, le McCall espérait bien, vu que ça faisait partis du plan... Il avait hâte de voir ce que donnait un Derek-Garou.

« - Bon courage, tu devras supporter Peter en alpha... » C'est sûr que lui ça ne le dérangerait pas du tout, mais le problème que le Stilinski, lui, n'aimait pas du tout Peter, et n'arriverait sans doute jamais à s'entendre avec lui...

« - Il faudrait que tu me donnes ta recette secrète pour être gentil avec tout le monde comme ça... » Souffla Derek, son ami haussa les sourcils.

« - Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle être particulièrement gentil, de mettre mon poing dans la figure de Jackson. » Le professeur fronça les sourcils.

« - Attends... C'est toi qui a fais ça ?

\- Oui, et tu peux me croire qu'il l'a bien cherché.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fais ?

\- À moi rien. Ça fait des années qu'ils sont amoureux, Isaac et lui, sauf qu'il a joué au con et fais n'importe quoi parce qu'il veut pas assumer ses sentiments. Il y a quelques jours, il est venu me demander conseil, je lui ai dis ce qu'il avait à faire.

\- Et ?

\- Il a fais exactement le contraire.

\- Du coup, tu... depuis quand tu tapes les gens ?

\- Pourquoi tu crois que je m'entraîne avec Peter ? Pour avoir l'immense plaisir de passer du temps avec lui ?

\- Bah... Ce serait bien ton genre.

\- Il y a mieux comme compagnie, pour passer le temps... »

Derek acquiesça, donnant raison au plus jeune qui rigola. En vérité, il aimait bien Peter même si ce n'était pas réciproque, et passer du temps avec ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Mais c'était amusant la relation qu'avait son meilleur ami avec le Hale, comme s'ils étaient fais pour se détester.

Le professeur retourna finalement chez lui, ne sachant toujours pas ce qu'il allait faire exactement à propos de Stiles, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il allait demander la morsure. Il comptait le faire depuis déjà un moment mais à présent, c'était décidé. Il le voulait réellement. Pour protéger Scott, Stiles et même Isaac.

La nuit se passa. Elle se passa d'ailleurs même très bien. Et en arrivant au matin dans le lycée, Stiles se mit à chercher Scott, il avait besoin de lui parler, besoin de réponses. Il savait qu'il était là, puisque sa moto était dans le parking. Alors il fouillait les moindres recoins du lycée, ayant encore un peu de mal à utiliser ses pouvoirs dans un si grand espace, sans que ses yeux ou ses oreilles de renards ressortent. Il chercha tellement, qu'il entra même dans les toilettes des filles. C'est là qu'il tomba sur une scène vraiment improbable. À laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensé assisté. Il ne voulait pas, y assister, de toute manière. Lydia et Alisson. En train de s'embrasser. Définitivement, il n'aurait jamais voulu tomber sur un truc pareil.

Il claqua la porte d'un coup et partit. Il ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait de voir. Lydia et Alisson. Lydia et Alisson ? Encore, Lydia, il s'en fichait, mais Alisson était avec Scott... Comment pouvait-elle faire ça dans son dos ?

« - Stiles ! Salut. » Il se retourna sur un Scott qui venait d'arriver de dieu sait où, et qui le saluait tout sourire.

« - Ho, Scott... Je te cherchais, justement...

\- Il s'est passé un truc ? Tu fais une drôle de tête.

\- Ha ? Heu non.. Je... Qu'est-ce que je voulais déjà ?

\- Je sais pas...

\- Ha oui ! C'est toi qui a frappé Jackson ? » Scott eut un petit rire.

« - Les nouvelles vont vite, à ce que je vois. Oui, c'est moi, et alors ?

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il en avait besoin pour se rappeler qui il était.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Pas un con égocentrique.

\- Ha bon ? Il est pas vraiment comme ça ? Tu aurais dû le frapper plus tôt alors !

\- Ça n'aurait servis à rien si lui-même ne voulait pas changer...

\- Je comprends plus rien, j'ai l'impression de parler avec un psy ! Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Pourquoi tu me fais plein de secret comme ça ? » Scott observa Stiles d'un air hébété, c'est vrai qu'il lui cachait peut-être un peu trop de choses, c'est qu'il avait pris l'habitude pour que Derek ne soit pas constamment inquiet pour lui. Mais Stiles n'était Derek et devait sentir quand il lui mentait et faisait des cachotteries. Il tapota son épaule amicalement, lui souriant de façon rassurante.

« - Je te dirais bientôt toute la vérité, ne t'en fais pas.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, et d'ailleurs, Derek va demander la morsure à Peter.

\- Encore cette histoire ? Mais pourquoi il voudrait devenir un loup-garou ? Je comprends pas !

\- Pour protéger la personne qu'il aime.

\- Et ce que je vais finir par savoir qui, un jour ?! » Le brun ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

« - C'est pour bientôt, si tu veux mon avis... »

Stiles haussa un sourcil en observant Scott qui se rendait en classe, il se souvint alors de ce qu'il venait de voir entre Alisson et Lydia et se demandait s'il devait le dire à Scott ou non. En tant qu'ami, il devait lui dire... Mais en même temps, ça le rendrait certainement triste, il n'avait aucune envie de voir Scott triste. Et ne lui en voudrait-il pas de lui avoir dis ? Il ne savait pas, il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation et quelle comportement adopter...

Il n'osa pas pour le moment, en même temps, il ne voyait pas trop comment lui annoncer ça. Au déjeuner, il put aisément constater le net rapprochement entre Jackson et Isaac, même si le co-capitaine semblait encore assez réticent, ça n'était pas le cas du loup-garou qui lui faisait clairement des avances, qui le regardait comme s'il allait le dévorer... c'était peut-être même pas loin en vérité.

« - Bon si Jackson arrête ses conneries, je n'ai rien contre le fait qu'il fasse partis de la meute...

\- De toute façon, je crois qu'on ne va pas avoir le choix. »

Scott haussa les épaules, il savait que ça allait être inévitable de toute façon, il voulait juste que Jackson cesse d'être une personne qu'il n'est pas. Il pouvait comprendre qu'il ne s'attache pas aux gens de peur de se faire abandonner de nouveau, c'était même une peur assez naturelle, mais peut-être pas au point de devenir le connard qu'il avait été. Maintenant, il était bien. Un peu sur la défensive, certes, mais au moins il ne repoussait plus Isaac. Ni Scott.

Quand à Stiles, il fixait Alisson, de nouveau agrippé au bras de Scott, d'un regard noir. Comment pouvait-elle se permettre de faire ça après ce qu'il avait vu ce matin ? Et il était parfaitement sûr de ce qu'il avait vu, il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Il n'empêche qu'il y avait de quoi se poser des questions, Jackson et Lydia se séparaient, on retrouvait ensuite Jackson dans les bras d'Isaac et Lydia dans les bras d'Allison... Tout le monde devenaient-ils gays ? Il n'avait rien contre, bien entendu.

La journée continua de passé, il n'avait toujours pas pu en parler avec Scott quand il se retrouva à l'entrainement, généralement, lorsqu'ils se changeaient, il conversait avec Danny qui, plutôt que de parler des relations homosexuelles, attendait les questions du Hale, c'était plus rapide. Et ça paraissait moins bizarre.

« - Dis, Danny... » Et voilà, c'était partis. « - Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu devais dire à ton meilleur ami que la personne avec qui il sort, le trompe ? » L'humain fronça un peu les sourcils.

« - Isaac a une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre ? » Stiles haussa les siens.

« - Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu me parles d'Isaac ?

\- Mon meilleur ami c'est Jackson, et il est avec Isaac.

\- Mais non ! Je ne te parle pas de Jackson ! Je te parle de Scott, mon meilleur ami, à moi !

\- Ho... Ha oui, c'est vrai qu'il est en couple. Ça me paraît tellement pas crédible que j'avais oublié.

\- Comment ça, pas crédible ?

\- Ça se voit qu'ils ne sont pas amoureux...

\- Pourquoi ils sortiraient ensemble alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi... Mais c'est étrange, il me semblait que Scott voulait faire partis de l'équipe aussi et finalement il n'est jamais venu. Pourtant, l'autre jour, je l'ai vu sortir du lycée bien après nous, quand normalement il n'y avait plus personne. »

Stiles était perplexe. Non seulement par les révélations de Danny, effectivement, tout cela paraissait étrange, mais aussi parce que l'humain lui-même semblait soupçonner quelque chose, sans particulièrement s'y intéresser.

« - Danny... Tu réponds toujours à mes questions, est-ce que quelqu'un t'aurait demandé de me parler ? » Le meilleur ami de Jackson afficha un petit sourire.

« - C'est bien possible. » Et partit. Planta là le pauvre Stiles et toute ses questions.

Il ne comptait cependant pas en rester là. Il termina de s'habiller et sortit dans le couloir, de ce qu'il venait de comprendre, Scott devait encore être dans le coin. Il suffisait de le trouver. Le lycée ne pouvait pas être si grand que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il se mit alors à en faire le tour, cherchant dans chaque pièce, chaque coin, avec précaution pour ne pas se faire choper par le concierge qui commençait à chasser tout ceux qui n'avaient plus rien à faire là. Après avoir cherché un peu partout, il soupira, il allait devoir utiliser ses pouvoirs pour le trouver.

« - Stiles ? » Le renard eut un sursaut et se tourna vers celui qu'il cherchait justement. « - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- C'est à moi de te poser la question !

\- J'étais à la bibliothèque...

\- Scott, est-ce que tu peux, juste une fois, ne pas me mentir ! » Il observa l'humain qui se contentait de lui sourire. « - Ce matin, j'ai surpris Alisson en train d'embrasser Lydia... Je... » Il allait dire qu'il était désolé pour lui mais haussa un sourcil en voyant son sourire s'allonger.

« - Ha oui ?

\- C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? » Scott l'attrapa par l'épaule et se pencha vers lui, de toute façon, il était grillé, autant dire la vérité.

« - Elle me servait de couverture pendant que je m'entraînais avec Peter. »

Stiles le regardait, surpris. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à une pareilles révélation. Il regardait Scott comme s'il venait réellement de sortir de nulle part. C'était quoi cette histoire ? Non seulement Scott faisait des choses dans son dos, mais son oncle, limite psychopathe, l'y aidait ? Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« - ça veut dire que tu ne sors pas vraiment avec Alisson alors ? Tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle ?

\- Certainement pas, non. »

Bon, il fallait voir le bon coté des choses. Parce que c'était vraiment la meilleur nouvelle qu'il avait eu depuis longtemps.

* * *

 **On avance ! On avance ! x)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que vous passerez sur ma page facebook encore toute chaude, j'ai mis le lien sur ma page profile ! Kissou ;)**


	20. Chapitre XX

Chapitre XX

« Stiles ?

\- Hmmmmmoui ?

\- Tu comptes me lâcher ?

\- Hmmmm non.

\- Ça va être difficile pour l'humain que je suis de te traîner jusqu'à la voiture.

\- Je te lâcherais quand tu m'auras raconté toute la vérité.

\- Je te dirais toute la vérité quand tu m'auras lâché. »

Stiles fronça le nez, avant de paraître presque outré, un peu trop exagérément d'ailleurs.

« Tu es plus fourbe que tu n'en as l'air, Scott McCall ! »

Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire le brun qui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux du renard-garou.

« D'accord, je vais tout te dire.

\- Vraiment vraiment ? Genre vraiment ? Tout dans les moindres détails sans me laisser de côté comme vous avez fait jusqu'à maintenant ?

\- On n'a pas... bon, peut-être un peu mais c'est parce qu'on était sûr que tu ne serais pas d'accord avec ça.

\- Qui ça « on » ?

\- Peter et moi. »

Les yeux de l'hyperactif devinrent deux billes rondes. S'il n'était pas déjà au courant que Scott s'entraînait avec Peter, comme il lui avait dit un peu plus tôt, il lui aurait fallu une chaise pour se remettre de ses émotions.

« Alors ça c'est une phrase que je n'aurais jamais pensé entendre de toute ma vie... Toi et mon oncle, le psychopathe en puissance qui ne peut pas te voir en peinture ? Il est arrivé à t'avoir aussi ? Comment il a fait ? Il ne peut pas être aussi charmant, c'est parfaitement impossible !

\- Stiles...

\- Pourtant tu le sais, non ? Qu'il a tué ma sœur, je veux dire. Pas que je la portais particulièrement dans mon cœur mais c'était ma sœur quoi, celle qui a quand même pris soin de moi ces six dernières années. Et puis la famille c'est sacré !

\- ... »

L'humain se contentait de fixer son ami sans rien dire, attendant simplement qu'il ait finis son monologue et qu'il ait enfin à nouveau la parole, il savait pourtant que ça pouvait durer longtemps avec le garou, heureusement il était patient. Extrêmement patient. Il fallait au moins ça lorsqu'on a un Derek comme meilleur ami.

« Scott ? » Finit tout de même par demander le châtain, incertain, se demandant s'il n'avait pas simplement perdu son ami parmi ses babillages.

« On n'a pas le choix. Je sais ce que tu penses, je sais que Peter n'est pas le meilleur des hommes, ou le meilleur des garous, peu importe. C'est le plus expérimenté dans cette ville et c'est l'alpha. Il y a une meute d'alpha qui s'approche de Beacon Hills et même si on ne sait pas trop ce qu'ils veulent, il vaut mieux être préparé... Tu es mon ami, Stiles, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre.

\- Mais Scott... Tu es un humain, ce n'est pas ton combat ! » Le latino pinça les lèvres.

« Je savais que tu dirais ça, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas t'en parler. »

Le brun soupira avant de partir et plantant là son ami qui l'avait enfin lâché, Stiles le regarda partir sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Il n'avait pas envie que Scott s'éloigne de lui. C'était le seul qui l'acceptait tel qu'il est, qui l'écoutait sans l'interrompre, et même si c'était le plus humain de l'histoire. Il faisait son possible pour protéger Stiles... qui lui courut finalement après.

« Scott, attends ! » Arrivant à sa hauteur, il le regarda tout en cherchant ses mots, pour une fois. Il avait l'habitude de parler sans réfléchir mais ne voulait pas blesser davantage son ami. « Je m'inquiète juste pour toi, tu es mon premier ami...

\- Et les amis sont fait pour s'entraider.

\- Peut-être mais... tu es sûr ? C'est vraiment dangereux alors... mais vous faisiez quoi avec Peter, en fait ? Ça n'aurait pas été mieux que tu t'entraînes avec Chris, plutôt ? »

Scott ouvrit puis ferma la bouche. C'est vrai que ça paraissait plus logique dis comme ça, surtout que Chris n'aurait pas refusé vu sa relation avec Peter.

« Je ne pouvais quand même pas demander à un chasseur d'entraîner un éventuel futur garou... » Stiles haussa les sourcils.

« Tu comptes en devenir un toi aussi ?!

\- Non, mais on ne sait jamais. Comme je te l'ai dit, on ne sait pas vraiment ce que veut la meute d'alpha...

\- Ben moi je te préfère en humain...

\- Moi aussi, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est vraiment pas dans mes projets de changer. » Stiles lui sourit, un peu rassuré.

« On va chez toi ?

\- Tu vas encore mater Derek pendant qu'il fait des abdos ?

\- Hé ! » Se défendit le renard d'un air outré. « Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si le prof le plus sexy des Etats-Unis est aussi ton voisin et ton meilleur ami ! »

Scott ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu, tout en l'entraînant à sa suite pour aller chez lui puisque c'est ce qu'il voulait.

« Dis-moi Stiles, je me posais une question... tu es gay ?

\- Ho le préjugé ! J'hallucine ! Tout de suite parce qu'on matte un peu un gars, on est gay, c'est ça ?

\- Tu vas me dire que tu n'aimerais pas aller plus loin que ça, peut-être ?

\- Non ! Enfin si ! Non. Derek est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, tu me l'as dit alors je sais que ce n'est pas possible...

\- Tout est possible, Stiles, il y aurait encore quelques mois je t'aurais dit que les loup-garou n'existaient pas et regarde aujourd'hui...

\- Et d'ailleurs, c'est toi qui a demandé à Danny de me parler ? Surtout de son orientation, mine de rien ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Tu fais des choses vraiment suspecte, tu sais !

\- Hé bien parce que de toute évidence, tu es raide dingue de notre professeur de littérature et je pense que ce serait bien que tu en prennes conscience.

\- Tu dis vraiment des bêtises ! Moi ? Amoureux de ce grincheux ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est super bien fait qu'il n'a qu'à papillonner des yeux pour m'avoir non plus !

\- Non c'est vrai, puisqu'il t'a déjà eu sans rien faire...

\- Comment tu peux être aussi persuadé de ce que tu dis ? » Scott haussa un peu nonchalamment les épaules.

« Je dirais que j'ai un sixième sens pour ce genre de chose. »

Stiles observa son ami, son meilleur ami, et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Au début de l'année quand il était arrivé, tout allait mal pour lui. Vraiment mal. Sa famille avait péri dans un incendie. Son oncle était dans le coma. Sa sœur ne faisait aucun effort pour le comprendre. Et finalement, son oncle sorti de son coma avait tué sa sœur. Il bénissait presque d'avoir rencontré Scott le jour de son entrée au lycée, plus qu'un ami, il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aime inconditionnellement. Ils n'avaient pas de lien familial, rien que de l'amitié, et pourtant il pouvait sentir sa bienveillance envers lui. Il faisait son possible pour être là, pour le supporter, pour que Stiles garde le sourire. Le renard-garou lui donna finalement une tape dans l'épaule.

« Sauf quand ça te concerne, hm ? Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'un mec comme toi ne peux pas trouver quelqu'un ? » Scott plissa un peu le regard avant de rire doucement.

« Je suppose que c'est un compliment, le problème ce n'est pas de trouver une personne mais _la_ personne.

\- Comment tu sais que c'est _la_ personne ? Parce que bon... apparemment je dois prendre des cours de Mr Scotty-cupidon.

\- Je... ne sais pas trop mais tu le sais, tout simplement.

\- Hé ben, je vais aller loin avec ça. Je ne veux absolument pas casser ton rêve Scotty, mais je pense que tu as une vision un peu trop fleur bleue des relations amoureuses, tu as peut-être abusé des comédies romantiques ?

\- Absolument pas. Mais c'est vrai que la plupart des gens ne pensent pas comme moi.

\- Absolument pas ? Tu es sûr ? Parce qu'en fouillant ta chambre, j'en ai pourtant trouvé tout un paquet... N'ose même pas me sortir que c'est à Derek ! » Scott sourit, à la fois gêné et amusé.

« Bon, ok, j'avoue tout... Je suis un grand romantique. Mais personne ne le sait.

\- Maintenant si ! »

Le brun hocha la tête, toujours sourire aux lèvres, avant de raccompagner Stiles chez lui pour avoir l'occasion de discuter avec Peter qu'il venait à peine de quitter. L'oncle était déjà là, en mode papy-pantoufle, à lire tranquillement le journal tout en écoutant un disque sur le tout nouveau phonographe qu'il s'était acheté. Il n'y avait pas de doute, il pouvait remercier la mode du vintage pour ça. Il n'eut pas besoin de relever le nez de son journal pour deviner qui se trouvait là.

« Scott... Que me vaut le déplaisir de ta présence ?

\- Pas la peine, Peter, Stiles sait tout. »

À cet instant, le loup-garou baissa son journal et fixa les deux adolescents d'un regard emplit de suspicion.

« Sait tout au sujet de... ?

\- De tout. La meute d'alpha, vous qui m'entraînez, que Chris aide aussi, de tout.

\- Il faudra qu'un jour tu m'expliques quelle est ta notion de secret. » Soupira l'alpha.

« C'est bon, Peter, pas besoin de me faire des cachotteries, je suis assez grand pour qu'on me dise tout maintenant ! J'en ai besoin ! Je ne peux plus vivre entouré de secrets, de mensonges... Je veux la vérité toute cru, même si elle est dure et longue à digérer. Je ne veux pas que tu recommences des bêtises parce que tu ne m'auras pas tout dis...

\- C'est bon, je sais... c'est juste que...

\- Que quoi Peter ? Dis-moi. Parle-moi.

\- Malgré tout je ne voulais pas t'en faire subir davantage. Tu as déjà perdu tellement, je n'imagine même pas à présent la peur que tu peux éprouver en songeant pouvoir perdre ton ami. » Stiles cligna des yeux, il ne pensait pas du tout que Peter était du genre à se soucier de ça, mais d'un autre coté il trouvait cela rassurant de savoir qu'il comptait pour lui à ce point-là. Il jeta un regard à Scott et eut un petit sourire.

« C'est vrai, j'ai peur. Mais je ne suis pas le seul. On va s'entraider et se donner du courage, ça va aller. Je compte bien profiter des gens que j'aime et me battre pour les garder. Et tu sais quoi ? Tu en fais partis. »

Peter se mordilla légèrement la lèvre, se sentant touché par ces mots mais ne voulant pas le montrer. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup montrer ses sentiments, il préférait de loin garder la situation bien en main et surtout le contrôle de lui-même. Surtout vu comment avait tourné la dernière fois qu'il avait perdu le contrôle. Scott sourit légèrement en observant Peter, se disant que si Stiles ne tenait pas autant à son oncle, il aurait peut-être plongé du côté du mal.

« Il va falloir transformer Jackson, aussi. » Finit-il par déclarer, mettant fin à la scène.

« Jackson ? Je crois en avoir entendu parlé...

\- Le petit-ami d'Isaac.

\- Celui qui se comporte comme une diva parce que c'est un gosse de riche ?

\- Celui-là, oui, mais Jackson… enfin, moi je ne le connais pas bien... Scotty ?

\- Jackson est quelqu'un de bien au fond mais il a du mal, surtout qu'il a peur d'être abandonner vu que c'est un enfant adopté...

\- Je vois, mais ce n'est pas toi qui aura à le gérer une fois qu'il sera transformé.

\- Non mais Isaac saura s'en charger, je lui fais confiance pour ça.

\- Et à propos de... tu-sais-qui... ?

\- Je sais qui... Ha ! Tu parles de Derek ? Il est déjà au courant. En fait, c'était même prévu dans le plan.

\- C'était si facile à prévoir ? Après je me doute que Derek veuille te protéger, vu qu'il a toujours été comme ça avec toi, d'après ce que j'ai compris... »

Scott soupira un peu mais ne répondit rien, il n'y avait rien à répondre de toute manière mis à part que Stiles se trompait totalement, ce n'était pas lui que Derek voulait protéger mais bel et bien Stiles. Seulement, s'il lui disait, il risquait de tout comprendre et ça... non. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le comprenne, que ce soit d'un côté ou d'un autre, l'un des deux devait faire le premier pas et avouer son amour, c'était comme ça que ça devait se passer. Ça semblait tout de même légèrement compromis, d'un côté Derek ne voulait rien dire parce qu'il était leur professeur, de l'autre Stiles pensait Derek amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre... que pouvait-il faire ?

« Stiles... Dis tout à Derek.

\- Hein ? Dire tout ? Mais à quel sujet ?

\- Au sujet de tes sentiments envers lui.

\- Mais t'es malade ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! En plus, je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais vraiment des sentiments pour lui, c'est toi qui en est persuadé !

\- Stiles...

\- Ok, d'accord, admettons que j'ai des sentiments ! Donne-moi une seule bonne raison pour que je lui dise !

\- S'il te dit non, tu pourras plus facilement passer à autre chose et profiter du lycée. S'il te dit oui, ça fera deux heureux.

\- Tu dis ça comme s'il y avait possibilité qu'il dise oui.

\- Et pourquoi il n'y aurait pas ?

\- Parce que Derek est parfait ! Et un mec comme lui ne va pas avec un mec comme moi ! En plus, il est déjà amoureux de quelqu'un...

\- Ça n'empêche pas de tenter ta chance, quand même.

\- Peter, dis quelque chose !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ?

\- Il veut que je fasse une déclaration d'amour à Derek !

\- D'accord. Et alors ?

\- Et alors ? Ça pourrait te choquer un peu plus d'apprendre que je vais faire une déclaration à un homme, déjà ! Ensuite, t'as vraiment envie que j'aie un Derek en petit-ami ?

\- Je suis gay, donc non, ça ne me surprend pas. Et je pourrais embêter Derek plus souvent, tout simplement. » Un petit silence se fit, le temps que l'information fasse son petit chemin jusqu'à atteindre la compréhension de Stiles.

« Tu es gay ?!

\- C'est ce que je viens de dire.

\- Mais depuis quand ?!

\- Toujours.

\- Et... attends... ça veut dire que tu es en couple avec un mec ?

\- Tu chauffes.

\- Je le connais ?

\- Tu bouillonnes.

\- C'est... c'est... » Stiles fronça les sourcils à la recherche de qui pourrait être le compagnon de Peter. Les deux autres attendaient sagement. « Scott ? » Peter et Scott échangèrent un regard entre la surprise et le dégoût.

« Non !

\- Ouf, j'ai eu peur pendant quelques secondes...

\- Comment tu as pu imaginer une chose pareille ?!

\- Je ne sais pas, vous me faites des cachotteries, vous passez du temps ensemble, ça allait dans le sens du truc.

\- Pour la peine, tu ne sauras pas. » Peter remit tranquillement son journal devant son nez, calme et à l'aise alors que Stiles le regardait, outré.

« T'es pas sérieux ?! »

Mais Peter ne paraissait pas du tout plaisanter...


End file.
